Of Fact and Fiction
by Angel Eternal
Summary: A spell gone awry and Buffy and Spike finds themselves far from home - AU - B/S
1. Chapter One - As the cards spin

  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter One  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rapidly the pages of the book flipped open, her brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
"How are you doing honey?"  
  
Willow looked up and smiled at Tara. "Ok, just looking for one little thing, then we can  
go ahead and do this."  
  
Tara smiled at her encouragingly, as the door of the Magic Shop opened.  
  
"Ok, the cavalry has arrived!"  
  
Willow and Tara looked up as Xander and Dawn walked in. Xander immediately   
went to the counter to grab a kiss from Anya.  
  
Dawn sighed, and rolled her eyes at the couple. "Remind me again what I'm doing here?"  
  
Xander turned and flashed her a grin, "You're here because the Buffster left you with  
me, hence where I go, you go."  
  
Willow smiled at her, "Don't you want to help out with the spell Dawnie?"  
  
At the mention of spells, Dawn brightened, "Spells? As in ass-kicking stuff?"  
  
Willow laughed, "Well it's a little something to help Buffy..."  
  
"Let me guess - you're ball of sunshine? Wasn't that the one that brought on big  
troll with big hammer?" Dawn smiled as Willow squirmed.  
  
"Well...you see...it's gonna work this time!"  
  
Dawn laughed, "Yeah, I know Wills - I'm sure that whatever happens it can't be as   
bad as a troll."  
  
Xander gasped dramatically, "Don't say that! Now we're jinxed!"  
  
"So where is Buffy?" Anya asked, her attention focused on log.  
  
"Where else?"  
  
***  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that cleanliness is next to godliness?"  
  
Swiftly Buffy flipped the attacking vampire over her shoulder, "Well I guess you have  
no chance at being anywhere near 'godly' but still..."  
  
While he was still reeling, she swiftly kicked him the head before staking him. Without turning,   
she threw a stake over her shoulder and staked the vampire behind her.  
  
Buffy sighed, and dusted herself off. Nothing lately seems to keep her on her toes  
anymore...  
  
The breath was knocked out of her as she hit the unforgiving ground. She gasped   
desperately for air, but was rammed back into the ground. She could feel what was  
possibly a knee grinding into the small of her back. Buffy fought for consciousness, as  
whatever was attacking her pummelled mercilessly into her body.   
  
As sudden as the attack itself, the weight disintegrated, and she felt dust settling around  
her.  
  
Groaning, Buffy rolled over, and stared up, blinking as ashes drifted into her eyes.   
  
Spike stood over her. He slipped the stake back into his pocket and offered her his  
hand.  
  
Angry at herself, she callously brushed away his hand.  
  
"Oh - no thanks then? Somebody should teach you manners Slayer."  
  
She shuddered, not wanting to face him, "I didn't need your help."  
  
Spike smirked at her, "Oh yeah - keep telling your self that Slayer. What the fuck was  
that?"  
  
He tried to keep the worry out of his voice. She was almost taken out by a third-rate  
vamp! Not even a Master Vampire.   
  
Buffy whirled around. "Why the hell do you care? And please don't tell me about  
your misguided 'love'!"  
  
Spike flinched, but tried to ignore it. "That isn't the point Slayer - you almost got killed!  
That stupid vamp was seconds away from snapping your friggin' neck!"  
  
Buffy tossed her hair over her shoulder, still stinging with the humiliation. "I ask again -  
why do you care?"  
  
Spike just stared at her, and Buffy looked away from the intense ice-blue eyes.  
  
Spike sighed, "Do you really have to ask anymore luv?"  
  
Buffy backed away from him, "I don't need this right now..."  
  
Spike smirked and crossed his arms, "Yeah run away - like you always do."  
  
The comment made her stop in her tracks and stare at him, "What are you saying?"  
Her voice was low, with a that threatening edge to it that made shivers run through  
Spike.  
  
Spike smirked at her again, "You know precisely what I'm saying luv."  
  
She lunged at him.  
  
***  
  
  
"Remember Willow, one incorrect word and God knows what could happen..."  
  
Willow waved aside her girlfriend's cautious reminders. "Yeah yeah - I know."  
  
Excitement was pumping through her veins. She was so close to perfecting this spell.  
  
Tara's hands flashed as she shuffled the tarot cards.  
  
The Scooby gang were seated in a circle, and Tara dealt a tarot card for each of them.  
  
"The Magician." she laid the card in front of Willow.  
  
"The Popess." she placed the card in front of herself.  
  
"The World." she placed the card in front of Dawn.  
  
"Justice." she laid the card in front of Xander.  
  
"The Falling Tower." this she placed before Anya.  
  
"Force and The Hanged Man" for Buffy and Spike respectively.  
  
"Umm - remind me again why Spike has to be in this?" Xander asked, uncomfortable at   
the thought of the blonde vampire.  
  
Willow arched one eyebrow. "Can you deny that he's been helping us out with the   
vampires lately?"  
  
Xander opened his mouth to protest but fell silent.  
  
Willow breathed deeply, trying to calm her mind. Then she started  
  
"Venis tarah kameta toovid..."  
  
Light rose from the middle of the group.  
  
"Acatha vatera - vashee..."  
  
"Kushini tavana Re!"  
  
Tara glanced at her sharply, but before anything could happen the ball of light swirled   
upwards then exploded momentarily blinding them.  
  
As soon as the white haze had lifted from their eyes, they sat up.  
  
"Uh - was that supposed to happen?" Dawn asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"No..."  
  
"You mispronounced a word."  
  
Willow glanced at Tara, "What? I did?"  
  
Tara nodded, "You said 'tavana' instead of 'tavina'."  
  
"Oh..." Willow blushed.  
  
Xander shrugged, "No harm done! Just temporarily blinded!"  
  
Dawn stared at the middle of the circle where Tara had placed Buffy's and Spike's  
cards.  
  
"Um guys..."  
  
"Yeah Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn silently pointed, "It doesn't mean anything does it?"  
  
The cards were gone.  
  
Tara shook her head, "N-no - at least I don't think so - I mean, they could've just been  
blown away you know?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah - nothing happened."  
  
***  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell Slayer!"  
  
Buffy continued to pummel him, venting her frustration on him. Then suddenly he grabbed  
her, and rolled her onto her back.  
  
Spike sat on her astride, grinning down at her with that wicked grin in place.  
  
"Always wanted you..."  
  
He was interrupted by a very distinct neighing.  
  
***  
  
"Hey check this out! What a coincidence!"  
  
Xander turned to his girlfriend, "What is it An?"  
  
Anya smiled at him brightly, "How many 'Buffies' do you know? And how many 'Spikes'?  
And what's the coincidence that some author would put them in her book?"  
  
Willow's head snapped up and ran to Anya's side, "What did you say?"  
  
Anya looked at her bewildered as she snatched the book out of her hand.  
  
Anya had been reading the book that Willow had been reading. Willow knew for a fact  
that there was no character in that book named 'Buffy' or 'Spike'. She flipped the book  
open to the first page and scanned the words, mouth dropping.  
  
"No - it can't be!"  
  
She flipped through the rest of the book only to find that the book was blank.  
  
Tara came up behind her, "What is it honey?"  
  
Willow threw the book down on the ground, then thinking better of it, picked it up and  
dusted the cover. "Buffy - Spike - Buffy and Spike! Book!"  
  
Xander tilted his head to the side, "Do I speak for all of us when I say - huh?"  
  
Willow stopped to catch her breath. "Buffy and Spike are in this book."  
  
Xander frowned, "Again with the - huh?"  
  
Tara picked up the book, "That spell - the cards representing Spike and Buffy,  
they got pulled into another universe?"  
  
Willow nodded. "I - I think so..."  
  
"We have to get them out! I mean Buffy!"  
  
"And Spike." Dawn reminded him.  
  
Xander shuddered, "Poor Buffy!"  
  
Dawn frowned at him, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by the   
door opening.  
  
"What is this about Buffy?"  
  
They all turned as Giles walked in, head barely visibly above the stack of books he   
carried in his arms.  
  
All fell silent, unsure how to explain to the Watcher something they couldn't explain   
to themselves.  
  
Giles began to be concerned about the silence. In his experience, silence never boded  
well. "What happened to Buffy?"  
  
Willow was the first to speak, her words tripping over each other. "Well, we're not  
sure...I mean we kind of know what happened...but we're not sure...and....I..."  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache coming, knowing that it   
would probably develop into a full-blown migraine in another two hours. "Anya?"  
  
"Buffy and Spike are stuck in a book." the ex-demon simply stated.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Willow sighed, and tried again to explain. "Remember the ball of sunshine thing?"  
  
Giles groaned, "The one that brought a hammer-wielding troll into our lives?"  
  
Willow flushed, "Sheesh! One little mistake and no one ever lets you forget it!"  
  
Tara touched her arm, "Honey - track?"  
  
Willow nodded, the flush still evident on her cheeks. "Right - track - keep on it.  
Okay here's the deal. I wanted to try out the spell again - I was so close!" Giles  
frowned at her, and she hurried through her explanation. "A-anyway, We formed   
a circle and we placed Buffy and Spike in the middle, because one they weren't   
here and Buffy has to be able to handle it without having me along all the time and  
the spell has to recognize Spike..." again Giles frowned at her, "But that's not the point,  
anyway I did the spell, but I mispronounced one of the words and there was this big ball of  
light and whoosh th-the cards representing Buffy and Spike were like gone, and then  
I picked up the book that I was reading and Buffy and Spike were in it..."  
Willow trailed off, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Giles stared at her, trying to digest the information that had been thrown at him.  
"So you're saying that Buffy and Spike are in another dimension and the only way  
we can reach them is through a book?"  
  
Tara nodded, "Basically, but it seems to be a one-way thing - like those mirrors  
the cops have? We can see what they're doing - it's written into the book."   
  
She handed the book to Giles, who turned it over in his hands, trying to sort the   
jumble of thoughts in his mind. "Does it matter what kind of book it was? Is what is   
being written have any similarity to the original text?"  
  
Willow thought carefully, "Well - the setting of the story I guess. But that's it - what  
is being written is what Buffy and Spike are doing, and it just keeps going."  
  
Giles sighed, and Xander winced, "Oh no - I've heard that sound before - it usually  
precedes an all-night research party."  
  
Giles nodded wearily, "I'm afraid so - we need to get them out of there."  
  
A the Scooby gang settled to picking books, Dawn picked up the book. "Umm guys,  
what about this?"  
  
Giles tilted his head to one side, "What about it Dawn?"  
  
"Don't you want to read it? I mean to find out what's happening - maybe the answer is  
in here. Besides what if something happens to them?"  
  
They looked at each other, Willow sighed, and took the book. "We'll take turns reading  
it - while the others do the research."  
  
Willow settled into a seat. She didn't know what to expect. She also didn't want to   
mention to the others that the book that she was reading had been a romance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just for those who are curious, here's a little of what the tarot cards meant:  
  
The Magician (Willow) - originality, creativity, self-reliance, skill, will-power,  
self-confidence, ingenuity, guile, masterfulness, trickery, deception, unity of thought  
and emotion, determination to see a task finished  
Reverse: insecurity, disquiet, use of one's skill for destructive ends  
  
The Popess (Tara) - wisdom, common-sense, serenity, objectivity, perception,  
self-reliance, hidden emotions, teacher  
Reverse: lack of understanding, ignorance, shallow  
  
The World (Dawn) - attachement, perfection, honors, ultimate change,  
the end result, path of liberation, eternal life  
Reverse: lack of vision  
  
Justice (Xander) - fairness, righteousness, good intentions, well-meaning  
actions, firmness of character, considerate  
Reverse - bias, false accusations, intolerance  
  
The Falling Tower (Anya) - complete change, breakdown of old beliefs,  
abandoment of past relationships,  
Reverse: oppresion, imprisonment  
  
Force (Buffy) - control, strenght, courage, fortitude, defiance, action,  
confidence, inate ability, fervour, mind over matter, conquest  
Reverse: pettiness, lack of faith, scummbing to tempation  
  
The Hanged Man (Spike) - sacrifice, transition, change, reversal of the   
mind and one's way of life, repentance, uncertain outcomes, an unappreciated  
person  
Reverse: preoccupation with the ego, unwillingness  



	2. Chapter Two - Another life

::blushes:: Just realised that I've made no mention of when this is set - my bad -  
S5 - after Intervention.  
Oh and thanks for all the reviews!  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter Two  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 (just for a little swear word here and there, could anyone   
write about Spike without swearing???)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike both looked up at the sound.   
  
"Horses?" Spike asked, a bit confused.  
  
Buffy clapped her hand over his mouth, "It might be those knights - the ones who are   
after Dawn. Shut up."  
  
Spike stared up at her, keeping still, but revelling in the feeling of her hand on his mouth.   
He could almost taste her on his tongue - the feel of her on top of him...  
  
He silently groaned, things were bad enough as they were without his mind wandering in   
that direction!  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Buffy leapt off Spike, and stared up at the man seated on the horse. He had nothing on   
his forehead, so that shot that theory to hell. Too bad - she was really itching for a fight.  
  
Spike leapt up, as well, "We're umm - lost."  
  
Buffy whipped around to stare at him, but Spike ignored her. Something was wrong, he   
could feel it. The air felt different...  
  
Spike thought quickly, "We are weary travellers..."  
  
"Lady Elizabeth!"  
  
They all turned as another man rode up on a horse. He slid down, and grabbed Buffy around   
the waist. "Lady Elizabeth - we weren't expecting you for another month!"  
  
Buffy stared at him, her mouth dropping open. Who was this man who treated her so familiarly?   
Who was 'Lady Elizabeth'?  
  
Spike glared at the man, hating how close he was holding his Slayer. He wondered what   
damage he could do before the chip would activate. Surely snapping the man's neck  
wouldn't take too long and would be damn worth the pain...  
  
The man turned and noticed Spike, he quickly stepped away from Buffy and bowed low to   
Spike. "Lord William! How fortunate you and the beauteous Lady have happened upon each other!"  
  
Spike stared at the man as if he was insane.  
  
But before either Buffy or Spike could say anything, the man spun around and ordered the first man   
to hurry back to the castle to inform them of the Lady Elizabeth's and Lord William's arrival.  
  
As soon as the man was gone, he turned back to Buffy.  
  
"My gracious Lady, where are your escorts?"  
  
Spike answered for her, "We were set upon by a gang of ruffians, both the lady and I have lost   
our escorts."  
  
He nodded understandingly. He murmured something about the problem with theives which both   
Buffy and Spike ignored.  
  
Spike noticed that Buffy was too stunned to say or do anything on her own accord, he decieded   
to take action. "I'm sorry my good man, but your name is?"  
  
The man bowed, "Sir Raymond at your service Lord William." he turned back to Buffy, "Your   
sister would be happy to see you."  
  
Buffy finally gained her voice, "My sister?"  
  
Raymond nodded, "Yes, the Lady Danica would be ecstatic to see you. You have been far from   
home for a long time gracious Lady." he bowed his head, "May I be the first to say that your   
mother would be greatly missed. Fear not Lady Elizabeth, the Lady Joylyn suffered no pain..."  
  
At the mention of her mother, Buffy recoiled. Logically she knew that he wasn't speaking about   
*her* mother, but logic could not rule when her own mother's death had happened so recently.   
She didn't hear his other words but was spun back to another time. She saw her mother lying   
so still...  
  
Spike saw her pull away from Raymond, and without thinking about it pulled Buffy into his arms,   
murmuring into her ear, and stroking her hair, "Hush pet - it's ok..."  
  
Raymond watched stunned as William embraced Elizabeth. This was something that was completely   
unexpected. But wonderful. With the Lady Joylyn gone, Elizabeth as the heiress was expected to   
marry - and soon. How fortunate that something might develop between Elizabeth and one of   
England's richest and most powerful duke.  
  
***  
  
Willow bit her lip, the story was definitely different - same setting - in the same social circle as the   
original story, but it was different. She couldn't help but smile at how Spike was treating Buffy.   
Spike a duke? Willow wanted to laugh at the image of Spike prancing around in a tunic and tights.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
Willow looked up and smiled at Tara, "It's...um...interesting."  
  
Tara frowned, "Is that good or bad?"  
  
Willow laughed, "It's good." she snuck a glance at Xander who had his head buried in a book.   
  
"Just depends on who you ask."  
  
***  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy looked up and was stunned to see a dark haired girl run into her arms. Buffy pulled back a   
little and studied her face. No, it wasn't Dawn, but the similarities were striking. Her eyes were   
perhaps more larger, and her lips not as full, small details that told Buffy that this wasn't her sister.   
But she had called her...  
  
"Buffy..." the girl whispered.  
  
Tentatively Buffy stroked her hair, struggling to remember what Raymond had called her sister,   
"Danica?"  
  
The girl nodded, a smile gracing her features.  
  
A woman ran up to them, and pulled Danica away from Buffy, "My apologies Lady Elizabeth!   
The little lady has been quite distraught lately..."  
  
Without further explanation she started to haul Danica away.   
  
"Buffy!" the girl howled, obviously in pain, as she struggled against the woman's punishing grasp.  
  
Buffy stepped forward, "No! I want her to stay with me..."  
  
The woman stared at Buffy as if she had grown another head; she relaxed her grip on Danica's   
shoulders and Danica ran to Buffy's side.   
  
"Buffy..."  
  
Spike walked in after them, he had been outside surveying the castle, well, as well as he could by  
moonlight. He and Buffy had silently agreed that they were no longer in Sunnydale.   
  
He stopped short when he saw a dark-haired girl in Buffy's arms. "D..."  
  
"Danica." Buffy looked up, quickly slipping in the name. "This is my sister Danica."  
  
Spike took the clue, and bowed to the girl. The girl looked up at him and smiled gleefully.   
  
"Spike!"  
  
All the people who had quietly gathered to welcome the mistress back gasped in mortification.   
All gazes swung to Spike, awaiting his reaction.  
  
Spike smiled, he had been uncomfortable being called 'William'. It reminded him too much   
of a past that he wanted to forget.  
  
"Yeah Nibblet - it's Spike."  
  
The room sighed their relief. The duke was not opposed to being called the awful nickname.  
  
A slender young woman stepped forward; she had coppery hair falling down to her   
waist, and highly slanted green eyes. Buffy for a month thought it was Willow, but there was   
a hardness in those green eyes that Willow's never possessed.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth, you must rest and allow us to prepare for the feast tonight."  
She gently led Buffy away, with Danica still clutching her arm.  
  
Danica smiled at the girl, and reached out to stroke her hair, "Fire - Winona - fire..."  
  
The girl smiled, and for a moment her green eyes softened, "Yes little lady."  
  
Spike watched them walk away, he turned and beckoned to Raymond. He had already   
summarised that whatever this was - he was a guest, not a permanent fixture of this household.  
  
Raymond came up to him, bowing low, "Yes Lord William?"  
  
Spike grimaced at the name, but decieded not to say anything, "I wish to talk - where's the   
library?"  
  
Raymond nodded and lead the way. Once they were in the stuffy library,   
Spike turned to face him.  
  
"Tell me about the Lady Elizabeth."  
  
Raymond thought for a moment. "Well as you know her mother died, and she was the heiress.   
That places her in line for the throne - of course she is but a woman. Soon the Lady Elizabeth   
would have to marry." he sighed, "That would be a difficult task - for the lady is much opposed   
to it."  
  
Spike snorted, "That's not the only thing she's opposed to."   
  
Raymond continued on as if Spike hadn't spoken, "I know the lady has many...  
eccentricities, but surely her beauty, wealth and position would overcome such protests from   
potential suitors..."  
  
Spike stopped him, "Eccentricities?"  
  
Raymond ducked his head, "Understand Lord William, we love her for them - it is what makes   
her unique...but others..."  
  
Spike growled, patience never being a virtue of his, "Spit it out man!"  
  
Raymond flinched, "Well you must know Lord William..."  
  
"Pretend I don't..."  
  
Raymond sighed, "I'm sure you must know that the Lady Elizabeth is a warrior - the King's best."  
  
Spike smirked. Figured.  
  
"As a result she abhors wearing dresses - and prefers clothing she designed herself...She also   
happens to be very temperamental. My Lord..."  
  
Spike sighed, and nodded. "What about her position?"  
  
Raymond stared at him oddly, wondering why the duke was asking such questions - the answers   
were common knowledge. "She is very close to the King - she is the King's niece."  
  
A princess. That would make Buffy a princess. Spike absorbed this information. Who knew how   
long they would be staying here?   
  
***  
  
In her rooms, Buffy was busy grilling the girl for all the information she could have.  
  
Hazarding a guess, she called out to the girl, "Winona?"  
  
Winona came back into the room, "Yes Lady?"  
  
"What do you know about S...Lord William?"  
  
Winona grinned at her, "Aside from the fact that he is devilishly handsome?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, Danica was falling asleep where she sat by Buffy's feet. Buffy gently pulled   
her up and made her slip into the large bed. "Winona - you know what I mean."  
  
Winona smiled, and started to brush Buffy's hair. "Well, as you know he is the Duke of Norrith,   
third in line to the throne. He earned the nickname 'Spike' as Danica called him, and 'William the   
Bloody' for his ruthless tactics on battlefield. Surely you must know all that."  
  
Buffy nodded absently, highly amused at the fact that Spike still had a bloody reputation wherever   
they were.   
  
"His wife, the Lady Desdemona died five years ago - very tragic, Lord William adored her. However   
she was..." Winona glanced at the sleeping Danica, "Impaired in the mind."  
  
Buffy noted that glance, and wondered if Danica was insane.  
  
Winona continued. "But Lord William could never stand a disparaging word said against his dark   
beauty. He indulged her every whim - the stories I've heard." Winona shuddered.  
  
Now Buffy was curious about Desdemona. "Tell me."  
  
Winona hesitated, but Buffy prodded. She lowered her voice. "I heard that she loved to drink...  
blood. That she had a room specially made for it. She drank the blood of criminals and such."  
  
Somehow, Buffy wasn't surprised, "I'm sure that wasn't true."  
  
Winona shrugged lightly, "Who knows - except for the Lord William. You have to admire his   
dedication to such a creature."  
  
Winona held up a dress for Buffy, "What do you think Elizabeth?"  
  
Buffy stared at it in horror and at all the trappings that went with it.  
  
Winona saw the look and sighed, "Please Elizabeth - we have such an honoured guest with   
us tonight. Please?"  
  
Buffy sighed, and knowing that she really didn't have a choice, allowed Winona to slip the   
dress on her. Briefly she wondered how she was expected to walk with so many things   
under the voluminous skirt.  
  
***  
  
"Ooooh - she's getting dressed? Can I read that part???"  
  
Willow snapped the book close and glared at Xander. "Aren't you supposed to be   
researching?"  
  
Xander pouted, "That's not fair, you get to read about her getting undressed and dressed   
and all that!"  
  
Anya heard the remark and scurried to his side, "Who's getting undressed?"  
  
Xander grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend, "No one An!"  
  
One dark eyebrow rose, "Xander..."  
  
Xander led her away, assuring her of his love and devotion.  
  
Willow grinned and went back to the book.  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked downstairs with Winona by her side. She had to find Spike. They haven't been   
able to talk at all since they got here, and she desperately had to talk to them.  
  
Winona walked on ahead, and Buffy hesitantly followed her, but from the shadows someone   
jerked on her arm.  
  
She fell against whoever it was, and as soon she regained her senses she realised it was Spike.   
Her senses were highly attuned to him, and for once she was grateful for his presence. She   
relaxed against him, and she felt his arm tighten around her waist.  
  
Spike had watched her descend from the stairs, a vision in a gown of deep purple. The bodice   
moulded itself to her form, and the skirts fell in voluminous waves to the ground. The top of the   
bodice was studded with amethyst and diamonds and fell open to reveal creamy shoulders. Her   
golden hair had been piled on top of her head, allowing the soft waves to drift down to caress   
her shoulders. In short she was stunning.  
  
Spike breathed in the scent of her, grateful for this opportunity, but her voice pulled him back to   
the present.  
  
"So what have you learned?"  
  
Spike swallowed, "Well basically pet you're a sword-wielding princess who has to get married   
soon."  
  
Buffy blinked. "A princess? Are you sure? I mean won't I be addressed as 'Your Highness' or   
something?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Your mother - the King's sister married against his wishes - married   
someone far lower then her in social standing. But you're still a princess; don't get your hopes   
up about the throne though. You're a woman. But trust me, watch the door and see how many  
guys would be lining up for you - that would be a change."  
  
Buffy frowned, diplomatically she decieded to ignore most of his comments "A sword-wielding   
princess?"  
  
Spike grinned, "Figures huh? Apparently you're a weirdo – not much has changed if you ask me."  
  
Buffy frowned and this time she punched him then hauled back up again. "What else?"  
  
Spike winced, as he rubbed the arm that she had punched, "That's about it - what about   
you?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "You're still William the Bloody. Basically the story of your life without the   
whole vampire thing. Tragic love story with your wife Desdemona who died five years ago.   
From what I hear, she's exactly like Drusilla."  
  
Spike smirked.   
  
Buffy sighed, "What is this Spike? I mean is this history? Would our being here change history?   
Why are we even here?"  
  
Spike sighed, "I don't know luv, but I don' think this is the past. Smells different."  
  
Buffy frowned up at him, "What do you mean 'smells different'?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "Just that pet - it doesn't smell like good ole Earth."  
  
Buffy groaned, falling back against the wall, "Are you telling me I'm stuck probably in some   
alternate universe with you?!"  
  
Spike frowned at her, "Hey ducks, what are you so stressed about anyway? I'm sure one of   
your damned Scooby gang has probably figured out what happened and working out someway   
to get you out - probably Red - lots of brains in that little thing."  
  
Buffy scowled at him, "You think they could leave you here?"  
  
Spike grinned at her, "Wouldn't mind it luv - think about it. Here I'm a bloody duke!"  
  
She snorted, "And how do you explain not being able to go out in the sun?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Shows what you know pet - I can be a weirdo just like you!"  
  
Buffy growled, ready to rip into him, when a voice called out to her. "Buffy?"  
  
Only one person called her that in this dimension, "Danica?"  
  
Danica stepped forward; she looked so forlorn. Buffy went to her side instantly.  
  
Spike stared at the girl. She looked so much like Dawn...  
  
Danica peered into the shadows, "Spike?"  
  
Spike slid out of the dark, "Yeah pet?"  
  
Danica smiled at him, and held out her hand. Spike took it hesitantly. Danica pulled him close   
to her, then turned and grabbed Buffy's hand and slid it into Spike's loose grip.   
  
"Buffy and Spike."  
  
She stood back, grinning at them.  
  
The feel of her hand in his preoccupied Spike; he swallowed, "They're expecting us."  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy nodded, staring up at him, she had never noticed how blue his eyes were.  
Then she wondered why she was thinking about his damned eyes.  
  
He took a deep breath and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, and walked towards   
the well-lighted dining hall. Danica following them with a happy grin on her face.  
  
***  
  
"Willow, what's happening? Anything of significance?"  
  
Willow sighed, and put the book down. "Not much, kinda just explaining everything.  
Buffy's like a princess, only not and Spike's a duke."  
  
Giles frowned, "Ah - well - yes - is there any information about how they can get out of there?"  
  
Willow shook her head, "No - nothing."  
  
Dawn took the book from Willow, Willow pointed out where she left off, and let Dawn settle  
into the seat. Privately Dawn was rejoicing that her sister and the vampire was stuck in some   
alternate universe. Maybe now Buffy could open her eyes and really look at Spike. Maybe   
Buffy would see what she saw.  
  
She smirked to herself - Spike a duke? Buffy a princess? Yeah - definitely not in the realm   
of reality.  
  
Dawn settled down to read, eager and hoping that Buffy wouldn't be so narrow-minded.  
Buffy really had to realise that there were such a thing as shades of grey, that life wasn't and   
never has been black and white.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three - Enter the dark lord

  
  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter Three  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
silver_moon_07@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 (just for Spike's potty mouth!)  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
How Buffy managed to get that meal was beyond her. They all ate like pigs. Grabbing   
food, and stuffing it into their mouths, their fingers greasy and revolting. Of course   
Spike fit in perfectly. Why wasn't she surprised?  
  
Buffy had now shed the violet gown, and after exploring, found a pair of leather pants,  
of course it was crude compared to what she had back home, and a simple white shirt.  
She also found a beautifully crafted dagger that she tucked away, feeling much safer  
with the weapon.  
  
Swiftly she strode out to take a walk. No one questioned her and no one seemed overly  
surprised at what she was wearing.  
  
She had to clear her head. None of her questions had been answered and she feared that  
she would never find her way back. Not wanting to think about that possibility, she pushed  
the thought aside.  
  
Maybe she could find someone here that would get her back...  
  
***  
  
Spike leaned out of the window as a flash of white caught his eye. He easily saw her   
slim form. She was moving fast, but he could see that it was purposeless. Spike knew  
that she was restless, anxious, just as he was.   
  
Spike didn't know what to think about this place. The people here were the people  
in his world - only not quite.  
  
Little Danica tore his un-dead heart out. She looked so much like Dawn and every time  
he saw her, he thought of Dawn. He also knew instinctively that she had not been  
treated well in her sister's absence. However Buffy was here now.  
  
He slipped out of his room, and ran to catch up with the Slayer.  
  
***  
  
She was itching for a fight. She needed to relieve this tension, and she knew that the  
best way to do that was to fight - attack something. She found herself wishing for a  
vampire population in this dimension.  
  
The thought brought her up short. What was she thinking? She had been in effect given  
a reprieve from her Slayer life. Hadn't she always been complaining that she wanted a  
normal life? Wasn't this 'normal'? Well, as close to 'normal' as she could ever get?  
  
Buffy moaned and buried her head in her hands. She just wanted to go home. Go  
home to her friends and family.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
Buffy spun around, and relaxed when she saw Spike approaching. She noted that  
he was still dressed in the tunic.  
  
"Spike...what are you doing out here?"  
  
Spike stopped a few paces away from her, "I was going to ask you the exact same  
question."  
  
Buffy sighed, "I needed to take a walk - you know clear my head."  
  
Spike nodded, "What are we going to do now Slayer?"  
  
Buffy flinched, she didn't want to answer that question - she didn't know how to   
answer that question. "I don't know...we have to find a way...we need to..."  
  
Spike strode to her side and took her hand, "'Salright pet, we'll figure something  
out."  
  
At the touch of his hand, Buffy stilled. She fell silent as Spike gently stroked her  
hand, offering her comfort.   
  
She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been with her. She looked  
up at him. "Thank you Spike."  
  
Spike was surprised, never had ne thought to hear such words from her.   
"What for pet?"  
  
"For being here."  
  
***  
  
"I found something..."  
  
Dawn looked up. She didn't want them to find a solution - not yet! Things were  
just beginning to look up for Spike...  
  
Xander frowned, "It's about being sucking into a book..."  
  
The Scooby gang huddled around Xander's find. Eager to find a way to get   
Buffy back.  
  
"There's a spell to pull them out - think it will work Wills?"  
  
Willow studied the spell. "I don't know." her brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm  
not sure Xand. I mean the circumstances of how they got in are different..."  
  
"A-and this says that the people were pulled into the existing story - not like   
Buffy and Spike who are creating a story..." Tara pointed out.  
  
Xander frowned. "We have to at least try."  
  
Giles nodded, "Agreed - we have to try."  
  
Dawn frowned, but decieded not to say anything, and went back to reading.  
  
"Come on Spike..." she muttered, "She's weakening - kiss her - all romantic  
under the moonlight stuff..."  
  
"What did you say Dawn?" Xander asked, frowning at her, unsure of what   
he heard.  
  
Dawn shook her head, "Nothing!"  
  
She settled down again, this time egging on Spike mentally.  
  
***  
  
"My lady?"  
  
Buffy groaned, she was hoping that she could just skulk around the castle until  
sunset - hoping that no one expected her to do anything.  
  
She turned, and saw Winona standing behind her. "Yes?"  
  
"My lady, Laird Angus is here..."  
  
Buffy blinked, thinking of nothing else to say, she simply said, "Oh?"  
  
  
Winona nodded, she frowned, "He's the first in the long line of suitors my lady." she  
snorted indelicately. "A Highlander - thinking he could court you my lady? The impertinence."  
  
Buffy tried to hide her smile, "Nevertheless Winona, we must welcome him - hope  
that he leaves as swiftly as he arrived. Show him to the library."  
Buffy smiled to herself, she was getting the hand of talking properly.  
  
Winona curtsied, obviously not liking Buffy's decision.  
  
Buffy sighed, she found herself wishing that it was night - Spike would then be able  
to advice her. He seemed to know what to do and say.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
She turned, and her mouth dropped open.   
  
Angel stood by the door way, his massive frame dressed in a kilt.  
  
He strode towards her, and clasped her hand, "My Elizabeth- I am so sorry to  
hear about your mother - she was a fine woman."  
  
Buffy struggled to find her voice - this was undoubtedly Angel. He looked   
exactly the same.   
  
He frowned down at her, "Elizabeth?"  
  
Buffy swallowed, logically she knew that this wasn't her Angel - he couldn't be.  
"Angus..."  
  
He smiled down at her gently. "How is little Danica?"  
  
"Fine." her voice was horribly high, she knew that it sounded forced. She   
took in a deep breath to steady herself.  
  
Angus peered into her eyes, "What about you lass?"  
  
Buffy tried for a smile, "Fine - I'm fine."  
  
***  
  
Spike stirred from sleep as soon as the sun had set. He was grateful for the heavy  
drapes that surrounded the bed, and even more grateful that all had followed his  
orders and left the chamber untouched during the day.  
  
Swiftly, he pulled on some clothes, despising them and envying Buffy for her 'alternate'  
wardrobe. He made his way through the cavernous halls, searching for Buffy.  
  
He found her in the hall. He stood by the doorway, taking the opportunity to gawk at her.  
  
She was dressed this time in a sapphire gown, her golden hair loose around her  
shoulders. She was laughing.  
  
As he walked forward, his gaze did not stray from the vision that was Buffy.  
  
He reached the dais that her table was placed on; he took the few steps, surprised  
that she had yet to turn to acknowledge his presence. He leaned close.   
  
"Slayer..."  
  
She turned, and for a brief moment, her tantalizing mouth was mere inches from  
his. Then she pulled back.  
  
"William! How good to see you boy."  
  
His head snapped up to stare at the man seated at Buffy's left. Angel.  
  
Angus stood to offer his hand to him. Spike straightened and stared at the man,  
refusing to take it.  
  
The entire hall fell silent, watching both men.  
  
Spike knew that this couldn't possibly be 'Angel'.  
  
The man sighed and allowed his hand to drop, "Are you still angry about that? It was   
five years ago!"  
  
Buffy's gaze swung to Angus. Did he say five years ago? That would've been the   
same time that William's wife, Desdemona, died. Could this be related?  
  
Spike drew up tall, instant loathing for the man rolling around in the pit of his stomach.  
  
The man sighed again, "William, you know that it was through no fault of mine -  
you know I loved her as well."  
  
Spike, forgetting that this wasn't Angel, answered, his tone cold. "That was the   
problem.  
  
Angus flinched, "William...Des...she was...it was an accident."  
  
"So you say."  
  
Buffy tugged on Spike's arm, drawing his attention to her.  
  
Spike stared down at her, then flinging one last contemptuous glance at the   
man, sat next to her.  
  
Buffy blew out a deep breath. Again she prayed that she would make it through   
dinner.  
  
***  
  
"Don't forget to write down everything that you take!" Anya flitted behind the   
Wiccans, anxious about the saleable goods.  
  
Xander gently took her by the shoulders, "Don't worry An - they will."  
  
Anya wrung her hands, and threw a worried glance over her shoulder, before  
letting Xander lead her away  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged amused glances, before turning to the rest of the   
gang.  
  
"Okay - we're ready!" Willow pushed back her sleeves, showing she meant  
business.  
  
They all gathered around a single candle, with the exception of Dawn, who   
was too caught up in the book to pull away.  
  
Willow took in a deep breath, fixing the incantation firmly in her head, determined  
that no more fiascos would result out of this rescue-spell.  
  
She held out her hands, chanting the words softly, as Tara threw in the   
ingredients into the circle. Tara started chanting with her. She held up her hand,  
and blew in the last ingredient.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me about Desdemona."  
  
Angus looked up from the fireplace. He stared at Elizabeth, as always caught  
up by her beauty. "Desdemona...a more stunning creature you would never meet."  
  
Why Buffy flinched when she heard that she would never know, and didn't, at   
that particular time want to examine the why.  
  
Angus however did not notice her reaction, but stared into the fire. "Beautiful -  
innocent. The rumours are all false you know. Created by malicious minded   
people who didn't understand."  
  
Buffy lifted her skirts, sitting down.  
  
"William and Desdemona married so young, but they had been in love since they  
were children - meant to be. What they say about William adoring Des was   
true, but no one mentions how fiercely Des loved William."  
  
Again Buffy flinched, she knew, logically, that he wasn't talking about Spike  
and Drusilla - but Angus really looked like Angel.  
  
"Des was ill. Very ill, in fact had been ill of her life. The doctors knew no cure  
for her. But William sent far and wide for physicians - the best the world has known -  
all came to treat Des, but there was no hope."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
Angus looked at her sharply, then looked away. "It was an accident,"  
  
Buffy reeled. He had said the exact same thing to Spike in the dining room.  
  
She pressed him for more information, but he refused to speak further of the   
death of Desdemona, Duchess of Norrith.  
  
Spike strode in, and stopped when he saw them.  
  
The poof that looked like Angel stood by the fireplace, arm resting on the mantle,  
staring down at Buffy. Buffy sat on a chair, leaning forward, eager to catch every  
word that fell from that blasted mouth. He didn't know if Buffy could separate this   
ponce from the other ponce.  
  
They were bathed in the light of the fire, making the whole scene look surreal.   
Spike felt he was intruding upon a moment, unbearably intimate.   
  
He must've made a noise, because they both turned to look at him.  
  
"Ah William - boy."  
  
Spike seethed. The only person who called him 'boy' with that same leer in his  
tone was bloody Angelus. He'd be damned if he'd let this prancing poof call him  
that.   
  
"Angus." the name hissed from his mouth, as he threw visual daggers at the man.  
He suddenly wished that Buffy wasn't there. He would've sunk his teeth into the  
smirking idiot, pain be damned, and ripped the bloody smirk off his face as he   
drunk every drop from his body...  
  
He took a deep breath and turned to Buffy. Half of her face was clothed in   
shadow, and his breath caught at the sight of her.   
  
He held out his hand to her, silently begging for her to take it.  
  
Buffy stared at him; she saw the myriad of expressions that had crossed his face.   
She knew that the loathing he felt for this man was what he felt for Angel. She just  
never realised the extent of his hatred for Angel.   
  
She looked up at Angus, and noted the tense set of his shoulders. She stood and  
took Spike's cold hand. She squeezed it gently, before turning to Angus.  
  
Spike didn't hear what she said to the poof; all he was aware of was the melodious  
cadence of her voice, and her warm hand holding his. She had gone to him.  
  
She had taken his hand.  
  
***  
  
They stared expectantly at the circle. Waiting.  
  
Dawn looked up and glanced at the clock. She rolled her eyes, "Umm - guys?  
It's been five minutes - you'd think something would've happened by now."  
  
Willow straightened, pushing a slim hand through the red locks. "What if...what  
if it already happened and we just don't know it? Th-they could be where they  
last were...umm...that would be cemetery...I think...I mean that would be the   
last place they were...right???" Willow gazed desperately around.  
  
Tara straightened, ready to assure her lover, "Yes - of course - that's where they  
could be..."  
  
"Umm - guys?"  
  
They all turned to Dawn who was still curled up in the chair. "See this?" She held  
up the book. "It's still writing - they're still doing stuff. I'm sure that's an indication   
that it didn't work."  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know if I didn't know better Dawn,  
I'd say that you're almost enjoying this."  
  
Dawn tried to hide her grin. "Oh - almost Giles - but almost doesn't mean I am.  
I mean almost is almost. It isn't is."  
  
Giles frowned as he tried to work out that dizzying logic.  
  
They all stood, except for Xander, who was still bent over, staring intently at the   
ingredients of the spell.  
  
Anya knelt down next to him, "Xander? I don't think it worked..."  
  
"Shush...you're disturbing it..."  
  
Anya frowned. "Xander, get up - we could try out that position later."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, and grinned at Tara, she gestured to Xander's upturned  
tush. "Doesn't it make you just want to kick it?"  
  
Tara giggled at the thought. She turned to Dawn. "Um Dawnie? Do you want  
me to take over now?"  
  
Dawn thought for a moment, then shook her head, "Let me read this for a little  
longer - it's...interesting."  
  
Tara arched an eyebrow, "That's the exact same word that Willow used to   
describe it."  
  
Dawn shrugged. She wanted to keep reading, she was hoping that Buffy would  
just kick out the Angus guy, and turn to Spike. Did Buffy ever listen to her?   
Nooooo. Did anyone ever listen to her? Noooo....  
  
Well, they should - life would be so much simpler.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four - Understanding

  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter Four  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
silver_moon_07@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 (just for Spike's potty mouth!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike strolled outside, Buffy still hadn't let go of Spike's hand, and that very  
fact made his head spin.  
  
Spike couldn't tear his gaze from her slim fingers holding his.  
  
Buffy stayed silent. She was telling herself that her...loyalty...no not loyalty, something  
less then that...was supposed to be with Spike. No matter who was in this twisted   
dimension, no matter who they looked like.  
  
They walked, lost in thought, oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
  
"Don't get any ideas."  
  
Spike turned to her, her voice breaking the silence of the night had startled him.   
"What do you mean luv?"  
  
Buffy refused to look at him; she found that she couldn't think properly while looking  
at him. Another thing she didn't want to examine to closely  
  
"About this - about all of it...I mean..."  
  
Spike snorted, "Course not pet, I'm only convenient aren't I?"   
He shook off her hand, and walked ahead of her.  
  
Buffy stared after him; she picked up her skirts and ran after him, cursing the fact  
that she had to pick up her skirts at all.  
  
"Spike! It's not like that!"  
  
***  
  
"Come on Dawnie - can I have it now? I'm tired of the research gig and sitting there  
looking pretty would be a better job." Xander whined.  
  
Dawn looked up, and back down at the passage she had just read, she skimmed   
ahead, a grin lighting up her features. She stood and handed Xander book. "Here  
you go Xand."  
  
Xander grinned at her, happy to have an excuse to stop researching.  
  
He plopped down in the chair, putting his feet up, not thinking about the jubilant  
smile on Dawn's face.  
  
***  
  
Spike whirled around to face her, "What is it like then Slayer? What is it? You're  
stuck with me - you don't want to be stuck with me. But I'm all you got - desperate  
times call for desperate measures is that it?"  
  
Buffy started to protest, but he held up his hand, "I'm sick and tired of it Slayer.  
I try to help and what do I get? Nothing! Not even a sodding acknowledgement!  
You know what sweetheart? I may be dead, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel.  
Emotions have got nothing to do with a sodding pulse! When are you going to   
realise that having a soul is a moot point? Do you think Hitler was demon baby?  
You know he wasn't. The most horrendous people on this fucking earth have   
been mortal - with friggin' souls. What do you think of that huh?"  
  
He drew up and stared into her eyes, "Just because I love you and you don't   
love me back doesn't give you the bloody right to walk all over me."  
  
With that he whirled around to leave, but her hand darted out to stop him.  
  
"Spike...I'm sorry...I..."  
  
He stared down at her, and Buffy found herself staring into his eyes, without  
thinking she...  
  
***  
  
"Holy Mother of Christ!"  
  
The Scoobies turned; Xander had flung the book across the room, and was now  
standing on the chair, staring at it aghast.  
  
Willow bent to retrieve it, "Xand..."  
  
"Don't touch it! Oh God - that isn't Buffy - she is not doing that!" Xander panted  
frantically, his eyes wide. Anya tried to calm him down, but he refused to let her  
touch him.  
  
Hurt, Anya drew back, staring at Xander, uncomprehending.  
  
Confused, Willow opened the book and read. She gasped. "Oh God..."  
  
She stumbled into the nearest seat.  
  
***  
  
...grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft at  
first, hesitant, but as Spike realised what was happening he deepened the kiss.   
Their mouths fused, tongues tentatively exploring. Gently, he pulled Buffy closer to  
his body, as his fingers delved into her hair. Buffy let him bend her backwards as   
his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth.  
  
Finally, they broke apart, Buffy breathing heavily as she stared up at him.  
  
Spike stepped back, "God...Buffy...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and went on tiptoe to kiss him once more. This kiss was  
different, harder more demanding, and over much too quickly.  
  
Her mouth quirked into a smile, "That was to remind you that I kissed you first.  
Or have you forgotten?"  
  
His eyes darkened, as he pulled her close, "Hell no..."   
  
He frowned then stepped back, "What is this Slayer? What's with the sudden  
feelings?"  
  
Going on defensive, Buffy stepped back, "What feelings?"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Hurt flashed in his  
eyes as he spun on his heels and left her. This time, Buffy didn't have the energy  
to go after him.  
  
She sat on the ground, uncaring about her dress. Why had she said that? God,  
she really was a bitch. But how was she supposed to explain that her heart  
raced every time he was near, that she felt her breath leave her body at the sight  
of him - that her world revolved around him? How was she to explain that she   
had felt this for some time, but never knew how to accept it, to say it.   
  
He was a vampire, and she the Slayer. It her was duty to dust the vamps, not to  
love them. Was it her curse? That the only one who could understand her, was the  
very one she was sworn to destroy?   
  
She struggled to remember that he had tried to kill her so many times. That very  
recently he had chained her to a wall with his ex a metre away.  
  
She tried to forget that he had endured unspeakable torture for her and Dawn.  
  
She tried to forget that she cared about him, like she had never cared for   
another. She stubbornly refused to call it love.  
  
***  
  
Willow put the book down, unsure what to think.  
  
Xander was still staring at the book as if he wanted to hack it to pieces.   
  
Giles turned questioningly to Willow, who simply shook her head. This   
development was...stunning.  
  
Willow knew in the back of her mind that there was something between  
Buffy and Spike. Spike had been forthcoming with it. But Buffy...  
  
The lady doth protest too much.  
  
Dawn gleefully picked up the book. From Xander's and Willow's reactions  
she knew that something good was happening. Maybe her sister wasn't so  
dense after all.  
  
***  
  
He truly wanted to kill something. Anything to deaden the pain within him.  
How many times does a poor sod have to be rejected?  
  
"William...Spike...."  
  
He looked up, and for a moment his vision was blurred, but he blinked and  
saw the most stunning sight he had ever seen.  
  
She stood above him, her dark hair loose, dark eyes inviting. She held out  
her hand, and without thinking he took it.  
  
"God...Dru..."  
  
She frowned, then smiled, "It's Des, Will - Des - have you forgotten me?  
I know I'm not your golden beauty, but would you accept me in lieu?"  
  
Spike stepped back; this wasn't Drusilla. Her voice was clear and strong.  
Her gaze wasn't hazy with visions. This wasn't his dark angel.  
  
"William..." she touched his cheek, then drew back. "She's all over you -  
you can never be mine..."  
  
Her gaze was so sorrowful, and Spike was struck by the image - the image  
of this woman and his Drusilla. His Drusilla telling him he reeked of the   
Slayer. His Drusilla turning away from him sadly, knowing that his heart   
belonged to another.  
  
She touched his cheek again, and he leaned into her touch...  
  
"Spike!"  
  
His eyes snapped open, and there was no woman with him. Spike looked   
up and saw Buffy walking towards him.  
  
What the hell happened?  
  
"Spike...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for it to sound like that...please..."  
  
Spike focused his attention back to the woman that he loved. "Buffy - luv,  
slow down."  
  
He watched as Buffy drew in a deep breath, appreciating the way the dress  
she wore tightened at the movement. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry. What I said back there, I didn't mean it...I panicked. I   
don't know how to explain."  
  
Spike took her hand, "I know Buffy, I know."  
  
Buffy shivered lightly, she loved the way he said her name, in a breathy   
whisper, his deep voice caressing the syllables.  
  
"You've been scarred, I know that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a  
wanker. I don't blame you..."  
  
Buffy placed a finger over his mouth, "I just want to take this slow. I mean we're  
in a different world, what if..."  
  
"...we go back and it all changes? I know Buffy-love."   
  
Buffy nodded, slowly "Spike, please, slowly - so I'll remember."  
  
Standing there, shadows caressing her skin, looking up at him with those eyes.  
Her eyes would always betray her. Every emotion she felt flashed in those   
ever-changing eyes. In them he saw the light of hope and something else -  
something undefinable. That was what reminded him why he loved her, her   
courage, her strength, and that undefinable something in her eyes. No matter  
what happened he could never go back. The point of no return had been   
crossed a long time ago.  
  
This strong warrior - his fire, his soul, his match. This was what he lived for.  
  
Dark memories might beckon to him, but he could never answer back.  
  
He flashed her a grin, "I'm too easy on you luv, and you know that right?"  
  
Buffy stepped forward, "At least I know you'll stay."  
  
Spike's eyes darkened, "I'll never leave you." He grinned at her again. "I'm  
like nothing you've ever know Buffy Anne Summers."  
  
He bowed low to her, "You're a princess, and I intend to treat you like one."  
  
She giggled, "I am aren't I? I mean for real!"  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Figures huh?"  
  
His head snapped up, "Come on Buffy-love, the sun's coming and I for one  
don't want to be toast."  
  
***  
  
Dawn sighed, "Well it isn't the undying love and devotion that I wanted, but it's   
good enough I guess."  
  
She opened her eyes, and found all of them staring at her with emotions that   
ranged from shocked (Giles), aghast (Xander), curiosity (Anya and Willow)   
and agreement (Tara)  
  
She blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Xander groaned, and started to bang his head on the table, as Anya tried to  
soothe him.  
  
Willow also tried to offer comfort, "They're in an alternate universe, maybe  
they'll forget all it when we get them out."  
  
Xander stopped banging his head, then Anya spoke up, "I don't know about  
that Willow. I mean I've done the inter-dimensional travel thingy, I assure you  
what happens in an alternate universe is real."  
  
Xander groaned and resumed the banging, as Willow glared at Anya, who  
didn't know what she said wrong.  
  
Tara sat next to Dawn. "You think he'll do the whole gallant knight thing?"  
  
Dawn grinned at the blonde witch, "Oh definitely - can't you just imagine it?"  
  
Tara giggled, "I'm still trying to imagine Spike in tights."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened, "Oh my God you are so right! I think he'd look great   
in them don't you think? That tight ass..." she stopped when she realised that   
the Scoobies were back to staring at her.  
  
Tara winked at her, "Oh definitely, he's got a fine ass!"  
  
"Tara!" Willow squeaked.  
  
Tara laughed, and winked at her, "Don't worry hon, you've got a nice ass   
too."  
  
Willow's face flamed with embarrassment, as Dawn and Tara discussed how  
cute a couple Buffy and Spike would make.  
  
After listening to them for about a minute, Xander fainted dead away.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five - In the Shadows

  
School's started so this is going to seriously slow down -  
I'm sorry about that, but don't worry the chapters will keep   
coming! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter Five  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
silver_moon_07@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 (for Spike's potty mouth and Buffy's murderous thoughts)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow glared at them, "Really you two, you knew how'd he react..."  
  
Dawn couldn't stop giggling, "Yeah I know, you got to admit Wills, it was  
fun!"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at the girl, and went back to researching.  
  
Tara smiled at Dawn, and Dawn handed her the book, "Just call me over  
if anything...interesting happens."  
  
Tara smiled, "Of course."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Angus paced the library. He wasn't expecting William's presence, and the   
fact that he was here was grating on his nerves. He knew that William would  
never forgive him for what happened with precious Desdemona.  
  
He smiled cruelly, remembering her soft cries of pain...  
  
"Angus..."  
  
He turned and drank in the sight of the Lady Elizabeth. He rushed forward,  
grabbing her hands. It doesn't matter that William was here. He could never  
stand between him and this lovely jewel. Knowing that William wanted her   
as well, just made the whole thing even better. He would teach William   
once and for all that what William had would eventually be his.  
  
"Elizabeth, you grow lovelier by the day."  
  
Buffy blushed as Angel - no Angus, took her hands and kissed them.   
"How long will you be staying Laird Angus?"  
  
Angus stared deep into her eyes, "As long as you want me Elizabeth."  
  
Buffy shuddered, how many times had she wanted Angel to say those  
words? She shook her head slightly to clear it. This wasn't Angel.  
  
"You may stay as long as you wish Laird."  
  
With that she murmured some excuse about household duties and slipped  
off.   
  
Angus watched her retreating form. Yes, the beautiful Lady Elizabeth  
would be his, William the Bloody be damned.  
  
***  
  
Buffy poured over the texts that she found. She wished that Giles or Willow  
were here now. She could imagine them flipping out over the books.  
  
She sighed, and put the book aside. She was restless; she wanted to get   
back to slaying. She know realised that slaying was a part of who she was,  
integral and not separate.   
  
Frustrated, she slipped into some more comfortable clothing. In the privacy of  
her room, she started basic kicks and punches, imagining an opponent. It didn't  
give her the same satisfaction as hitting something hold, but it helped. She soon  
moved into combinations of kicks and punches, pummelling the invisible opponent.  
She worked out her frustrations and for a precious hour thought of nothing.  
  
***  
  
She whimpered, pulling away from him. She pressed herself into the corner as  
tightly as humanly possible. She stared up at him, eyes wide, breaths coming  
in shallow gasps.  
  
He laughed, the sound low and menacing. He leaned down and grabbed a   
thick handful of her silky hair and pulled her up.  
  
A finger traced the curve of her hip under the thin cloth of her loose gown.  
  
She whimpered again.   
  
Hearing the sound, he swiftly backhanded her. Her neck snapping back with  
such force, that she gasped in pain.  
  
Her eyes blurred with tears, and prayed.  
  
***  
  
  
"Why don't you just send the brute away my lady?"  
  
Winona disliked having the hulking Highlander around. She brushed Buffy's  
hair back, and swept it upwards, fastening it with jewelled pins.  
  
Buffy sighed, and smoothed down the rose pink gown that she wore.  
"He's a guest Winona - it wouldn't do to be rude to him."  
  
Winona snorted, "I thoroughly dislike the oaf - and where is Lord William  
during the day?"  
  
Buffy tried to hide her grin; it was odd seeing this girl who so closely resembled  
Willow asking for Spike. "I'm not sure..."  
  
Winona jabbed a pin in, and Buffy winced in pain. She sighed, "I'm sorry my  
lady, but I hear that the Prince of Laron is coming."  
  
Buffy straightened. "A Prince?"  
  
Winona rolled her eyes, "The all-mighty Prince Rhys of Laron - a bigger idiot  
you will never meet my lady."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Are there are any men that you like Winona?"  
  
Winona grinned at her, meeting her gaze in the mirror, "Lord William."  
  
She pulled back, eyeing her work critically, "Really my lady, you should wear  
this hue more often. It suits you."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. She hated pink, but the girl had insisted.   
  
Winona flashed her a grin, "The Prince is coming tomorrow night, and I have  
the perfect dress in mind."  
  
Buffy stared at her aghast. "Already?"  
  
***  
  
"Pink Slayer? Why do I suddenly think of fluffy bunnies?"  
  
Buffy jumped a little, as she felt his breath tickle her ear. "Bunnies Spike? I  
have no intention of scaring Anya."  
  
He laughed, the sound and throaty, his gaze settled on Angus who had just   
strode into the hall. "Here comes the lord of poofiness - God good woman  
what did you ever see in him anyway? I mean look at the git - he's wearing   
a bloody skirt!" He exclaimed, as if noting that small fact for the first time.  
  
Buffy covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, "It's a kilt Spike - and besides,  
that is Angus, not Angel."  
  
Spike stared into her eyes, "You see a difference?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Of course..."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Name one."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth, and then closed it again.  
  
Spike smirked, "Granted he's not wearing the nancy-boy gel, but I sure that if it  
existed he would be. He's Scottish - Soul boy was Irish - they both speak funny.   
He's a poof, Angel's a poof..."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "And that of course sums up your argument?"  
  
Spike nodded, he turned serious, "Can you tell me that you don't think about   
Angel when you look at him?"  
  
Buffy flushed, but was rescued by the very man they were discussing.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth, you are radiant, as beautiful as a rose." He bent to kiss her   
hand.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, mocking him.  
  
Buffy saw this, her eyes narrowing. "William really, at least the Laird is kind  
enough to pay a lady a compliment."  
  
A glint came into Spike's blue eyes, he leaned forward to whisper into her   
ear. "Beautiful isn't even a word for you, for you are beyond that. I see you,  
and my breath leaves my body as I have seen heaven itself."   
  
Buffy shivered, as she felt his lips curve into that grin, "The light adores you,  
and with reason, the angels sing of you."  
  
Buffy blushed, as Spike bowed to her and smirked at Angus who could only  
glare at him.  
  
Before Buffy could say another word, Spike took her firmly by the elbow and  
led her away.  
  
"He's not Angel, Spike."  
  
Spike didn't look down at her, "I know that."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Then what was that back there? A pissing competition?"  
  
Spike didn't detect the agitated note in her voice, and answered blithely, "Yeah,  
and he couldn't piss for shit."  
  
Buffy growled and jerked her elbow from his grasp. Spike whirled around   
and watched her stalk to Angus' side.  
  
He frowned in confusion, what had he done?  
  
Buffy was seething, and the people wisely moved out of her way. Now more  
then ever she wanted to plunge her stake into dead flesh...if that dead flesh  
happened to have peroxide blonde hair and piercing blue eyes even better.  
  
She stood next to Angus, gritting her teeth. She would willingly die first before  
she walked back to that arrogant jackass.  
  
Spike stared at her, eyes narrowed. He watched as she laughed with the poof.  
Seethed as the poof leaned close to whisper in her ear.  
  
Buffy shivered in distaste as his moist breath hissed into her ear, she resisted  
the urge to wipe her ear clean. But she forced a smile on her mouth, she would  
smile even if her face cracked.  
  
Spike leaned against a pillar, glaring at the pair. This was the first time that he  
was able closely observe Buffy with him - alright it really wasn't *him*, but the  
resemblance was so marked that it was difficult to remember that he wasn't  
the Great Souled Poofter himself.  
  
They looked good together, he complimented her perfectly - her delicate beauty  
in stark contrast to his dark features. He towered above her, and for the first  
time Spike saw what Buffy saw in Angel. Angel was her protector, she had been  
at the point of life, when one longs for a knight in shining armour. The one to   
cradle and shelter her.  
  
Caught up in thoughts of the past, Spike was oblivious to the present. He didn't  
see the poorly concealed glances Buffy sent his way. She was no longer a girl,  
dreaming of heroes – she wanted an equal.  
  
Determined to draw her attention away from the figure half-concealed in the   
shadows, she scanned the crowd. She frowned, and beckoned to Winona.  
  
"Winona, where is my sister?"  
  
Before Winona could respond, a woman stepped forward. Buffy focused her  
attention on her, recognising her as the one that had dragged Danica away   
that first night.  
  
"The little lady was feeling poorly today Lady Elizabeth."  
  
Buffy nodded, accepting the excuse, but she noted the way the woman wrung  
her hands, and the sweat that beaded her forehead. She noted the quick glance  
the woman flicked at Angus. She stored the information away in her mind.  
  
Feeling tired, and not wanting to spend another exhausting moment with Angus,  
she murmured her excuses. As she prepared to slip from the room, she felt  
a light touch on her elbow.  
  
She turned and drowned in icy blue eyes, self-conscious, she stepped back.  
  
Spike watched her gently shake her head before the cool demeanour slipped  
back into place.  
  
"What is wrong? What did I do?"  
  
Buffy glared at him, "Can't you figure it out? That decomposing brain of yours   
not getting enough blood?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Luv, how can I ever know what's going on in that   
head of yours?"  
  
Buffy took another step back, trying to calm her thoughts, "Spike, don't ever  
hand me one of your lines again." She spat the words out, despising herself for  
caring so much, and him for being...him!  
  
She whirled on her heel, and in a flurry of rose-tinted skirts was gone.  
  
Spike stared after her, "But I meant every word..."  
  
***  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Tara looked up, she had been completely engrossed in the book, possibilities  
and thoughts whirling around her head. She shook her head, focusing on the  
present. "Umm - not much..."  
  
Willow sighed, and sat down next to her lover, "I don't know what to do Tara -  
and...and...this...thing, with Spike? Dawn shouldn't...you shouldn't..."  
  
Tara laid a reassuring hand on Willow's fidgeting fingers, "I know that I may  
not know Spike as well as you and the others do, but maybe it helps me to  
see him clearly. Willow, he's changed, and none of you can see that!"  
  
Willow's red head snapped up, "Changed? Tara..." she lowered her voice, "The  
sex bot, what about that?"  
  
Tara shook her head, "I know it's gross and all that, but think about it Willow,  
what would you do if the only thing you wanted was the one thing you couldn't  
have? It offered him comfort..."  
  
Willow closed her eyes, "It was gross Tara."  
  
Tara nodded empathically, "Yes it was, but all I'm saying is that he has changed."  
She eyed Willow's tight face, "Would a soulless, evil creature suffer unspeakable  
torture in the hands of hell god in order to protect a child?"  
  
Willow couldn't meet Tara's steady gaze.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six - The Prince on a Gray Horse

  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter six  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
silver_moon_07@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 ( for Spike's potty mouth, and Anya's frankness)  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He needed a smoke. He really needed to smoke.   
  
It wasn't the nicotine that had him hooked, that couldn't affect him. It was the cigarette  
smoke. Inhaling the swirling grey smoke was what he craved, he could feel the smoke's  
progress through useless veins and pipes, to feel it fill his useless lungs. In a strange way,  
it had the power to make him feel alive again - to feel something flowing through his body,  
the way she did.  
  
He cursed under his breath, why did his thoughts always turn to her?   
  
He knew that it was hopeless; she had said she wanted to give him a chance, but would   
that promise hold once they had gotten out of this debacle? Would she turn to her precious  
surrogate family and defy them? Or would she crush him?  
  
Spike had feelings that once back in her realm, she would regain her sanity. He was   
certain that either she was desperate, or she had become a raving lunatic.  
  
It had happened too fast.  
  
That fact unsettled him.   
  
As he moved stealthily through the shadows, looking for his dinner, he stared up at the sky,  
wishing for the Nibblet. Her's had always been the voice of reason in his otherwise chaotic  
world. Sure she could have turned to him initially out of rebellion, but it had developed to   
more than that, and he would lay down his useless undead life to save the Slayer's sister, just  
as he would for the Slayer. The Nibblet invoked in him feelings of protectiveness - something  
that he could never feel for Buffy.  
  
***  
  
Buffy paced restlessly.   
  
She refused to go outside, she was sure to see him, and that was the last thing that she wanted  
to happen. She didn't want to see him - ever.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
She had stubbed her toe, she glared at the throbbing appendage, then her words hit her.  
  
She groaned, great, she was beginning to pick up Spikeisms!  
  
It had hurt her to the quick when he casually admitted to complementing her in order to   
get back at Angus, whom he saw as Angel.  
  
She hated how she had reacted to his words, hated the way the blood rushed through her,  
anticipation had rushed through her veins, and she had practically melted on the spot.  
  
She grimaced - wonderful imagery - great big puddle of Buffy-ice cream - strawberry  
flavoured.  
  
She hated the way that he always managed to elicit the most intense of emotions. If it wasn't  
blind hatred, it was utmost passion.   
  
There had never been a middle ground. There never will be.  
  
She saw that fact in his eyes, and within her. If they couldn't be mortal enemies they had to  
be....  
  
Buffy growled, once more wishing for evil undead things to vent her fury on.  
  
She simply wanted to go home. At least there she knew where she stood - on the Hellmouth.  
  
***  
  
She was here. I can feel her energy pulsing through my veins, that rich strand of ancient power,  
coursing through such vulnerable veins.  
  
Why did the Powers choose to bestow such a gift on ones so unworthy?  
  
She was delectable, perhaps this time the Powers had chosen wisely. Could it be that she was  
the one that the Powers had searched for an eternity? No matter if she was. That would simply  
make the meal that much more tasty...  
  
***  
  
Winona brushed her hair, absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
There was something not quite right with the Lady Elizabeth; she seemed more concerned about  
Danica. She also brushed away Laird Angus.  
  
So far she had made no mention of what had passed between herself and the Laird.  
  
Winona had seen none of the anxiousness that Elizabeth usually exhibited around the Laird. Lord  
William was another matter.  
  
She knew that Lord William and Laird Angus had grown up together; Angus had been fostered  
with William. She knew that both men had courted the beautiful Desdemona, but Desdemona  
had been madly in love with William. After William and Desdemona had married, Angus rarely  
saw his foster brother. Then came the incident with Desdemona. Winona only knew of the rumours,  
but with the way that Angus and William treated each other, the rumours were probably true.  
  
Winona didn't want to think of it. Elizabeth and Angus may have had a past, but Winona was  
convinced that Elizabeth and William had a future.  
  
***  
  
Danica wandered down the hallway. She delighted in escaping her nurse, she detested the nurse.  
  
She was now in search of her sister, who wasn't really her sister.  
  
The first time Danica had seen her, she knew that this wasn't Elizabeth - it was Buffy.  
  
She made her way, looking for Buffy, never thinking about where her real sister could be. All  
she knew was that Buffy was with her now, and she liked Buffy.  
  
She saw the light, eagerly following it.  
  
Softly she knocked on the door.   
  
The door opened slowly, cautiously, as if the person opening it was unsure if she wanted to let  
anyone in.  
  
Danica peered around the frame, her eyes seeking the large eyes of the one known as Buffy.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "Danica!"  
  
Danica smiled, and wondered why Buffy called her 'Dawn' in her mind. She often heard names  
from Buffy's mind. Buffy never called William anything but 'Spike' or 'that blasted vampire'.  
She called Winona, 'Willow' and that horrible laird, she called 'Angel'. Now that was something  
that Danica never understood. Angus reeked of darkness, and yet Buffy called him 'Angel'.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
Buffy's eyes darkened, as she pulled Danica into her room, "Danica, why are you here?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Do you want to stay here with me Dani?"  
  
Danica's smile brightened. Elizabeth called her 'Dani' and now Buffy called her 'Dani'.  
  
Buffy took that as an affirmative, and settled Danica into the bed. Wistfully, Buffy played  
with her hair, missing her sister. Often when Buffy was upset, she would run her fingers  
through Dawn's hair, letting the silken strands slip from her hands. Lately she had been doing   
that often, reassuring herself that her sister was still with her. Buffy didn't know what was   
going on in Danica's mind, but she wished that she could, she had a feeling that Danica was  
the key that would lead Buffy and Spike home, just as surely as Dawn was The Key.   
  
***  
  
"My lady! Wake up! He's here!"  
  
Buffy groaned, one thing she hated about Winona was the fact that she unerringly woke  
Buffy in the morning, the way Willow would back in their college days.  
  
"What? Who's here?"  
  
Winona was frantically running around the room. "I told you yesterday Lizzy!"  
  
Buffy blinked, that was the first time Winona had addressed her so informally. The cloud  
on her mind still hadn't lifted. Buffy had never been a morning person. "What?"  
  
Exasperated, Winona turned, and yanked the covers off Buffy's sleepy warm body. She gasped  
as the cold air slapped her limbs, she reached for the covers, but Winona had dumped them  
by the foot of the bed.  
  
Buffy groaned, and curled into a foetal position, burying her head under the pillows.  
  
Winona yanked the pillow off, "Lizzy! The Prince is here!"  
  
Buffy moaned again and glanced up at her entreatingly, "Please..."  
  
Winona strode to the chest, pulling out a gown. "Lizzy, you get up right now, get dressed and  
greet the Prince!"  
  
Buffy recognised the steel in her voice, she looked up and saw the determined glint in her eyes.  
  
Sighing, she slowly sat up, and let the whirlwind known on this crazy dimension as 'Winona'  
do whatever she wanted with the half asleep Slayer.  
  
***  
  
Prince Rhys strode through the doors, looking around in distaste at his surroundings. His eyes  
lit up when he saw the vision descend the stairs.  
  
He saw a golden-haired angel, silver mist clinging to her generous figure.   
  
Entranced, he held out his hand to her.   
  
She glided towards him; he ignored the strange look in her eyes, as he waited for her to  
acknowledge him properly.  
  
Buffy stared at Riley. She had never seen him dressed like this, and emotions rolled around   
in the pit of her stomach. The way Riley had left her, and the events preceding that left her  
unsettled, and unsure how to treat this man who looked so much like her ex-boyfriend.  
  
She glanced over his shoulder, and saw Winona frantically signalling to her to...  
  
She dipped into a curtsy, she was sure she looked ridiculous.  
  
Prince Rhys watched as she dipped into a carelessly graceful curtsy, a true child of royal   
lineage. He was utterly besotted with her.  
  
He bowed to her, catching her hand in his and pressing his lips on it.  
  
Buffy felt her stomach flip as his green eyes stared up into hers, she wasn't sure if that   
was a good thing or not.  
  
***  
  
Anya threw the book down in disgust.  
  
Xander ran to her side, "What is it honey?"  
  
They had been unsure of letting Anya read the book, but she had insisted, and Tara had   
caved in.   
  
Anya rolled her eyes, "This is stupid Xander!"  
  
"What happened?" Xander couldn't even think - he didn't really know if he wanted to   
know what happed, but the not knowing was equally driving him nuts.  
  
Anya sighed, "It's stupid - Buffy is there with an Angel look-alike, that was bad enough,  
but now she's got a Riley look-alike on the scene as well! It's as if the author didn't want  
her to get together with Spike! That is if there is an author..." she frowned, momentarily  
confused, then effortlessly picked up her thread of thought again, "It's so obvious she has  
the hots for Spike - I mean she always had right? But now she's all alone with him, why  
doesn't she just throw him down and ride him for all she's worth?"  
  
The gang stared at her. Xander, in abject horror, started to splutter with indignation, while  
Dawn burst out in delighted laughter.  
  
Anya shook her head, and picked up the book again, muttering something about 'stupid,  
moralising blondes...'  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  



	7. Chapter Seven - Music of the Night

  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter Seven  
by Angel Eternal  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (for Spike's potty mouth, Anya's frankness and  
a little kissing – gee the list grows with every   
chapter!)  
Distribution: So far? Only at my site "In Dreams and Shadows", but it you want to archive  
it please let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about  
more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
He was a prancing poof.  
  
Buffy forced yet another smile on her lips, and wondered what she ever saw in Riley Finn.  
This time, she let the Spikeism pass with no mental recriminations - for it was the perfect  
truth.  
  
He was a simpering idiot.  
  
Ok maybe she was being a little harsh, and technically this wasn't Riley, but the way he was  
acting now reminded her of Riley.  
  
The high and mighty Prince Rhys boasted of his prowess and expected her to pat him on  
the head. She detested him, and she realised why.   
  
He was boring.  
  
At this very moment, Prince Rhys was boring her out of her mind. It didn't help that Angus  
brooded. Heaven help her.  
  
Spike was no where to be seen, and she didn't want to admit that she missed him. She told  
herself that it was only because she was being bored to tears by both the Prince and the Laird.  
  
That was the extent of her 'missing' him - she really didn't *miss* him - of course not! Ridiculous.  
  
God she missed him.  
  
***  
  
Spike was determined to find a way to get Buffy back home.  
  
He leafed through the books, but most of the mumbo-jumbo was lost on him. He suddenly   
wished that he was here with one of the Wiccans - they would know what they were doing.  
  
Right now, they had made no active effort in getting out - Buffy was too busy playing court  
he thought bitterly.  
  
He knew that a Prince had visited, Buffy was probably reeling from all the attention that the  
two ponces were lavishing on her. Pleasantly reeling of course.  
  
He growled beneath his breath.  
  
Something about this world unsettled him - everything was, not quite right, and he could   
barely explain it to himself, much less someone else.   
  
Right now, he was focused on bringing Buffy home.  
  
***  
  
"You see, I don't think she should do that."  
  
Dawn, Anya and Tara were huddled in a corner, discussing the possibility of Buffy and Spike,  
while the other three pretended to ignore what they were discussing.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes at Tara. "Of course she should do that! Nothing says 'I love you' like  
'I wanna hump you!'"  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No! It shouldn't be like that Anya - I mean sure the physical thing  
should be there, but it has to go deeper..."  
  
Anya frowned, "I don't understand..."  
  
Tara nodded at Dawn, "Yes of course, it has to be based on something more then simple  
lust - lust fades..."  
  
"Lust never fades!" Anya felt sick at the thought.  
  
Dawn and Tara exchanged glances.  
  
Tara sighed, "Anya, lust fades, it won't always be there, and Buffy and Spike deserve more  
than just lust."  
  
Anya shook her head, now getting frantic, "I don't understand...."  
  
Dawn took her hands, trying to calm her down, "Listen Anya, would you protect Xander   
before all else?"  
  
Anya nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Would you go to the ends of the earth for his sake?"  
  
Again with the hesitant nod.  
  
"Would you defy everything you know to be with him?"  
  
This time Anya's brilliant smile flashed, "I already have."  
  
Dawn nodded solemnly, "And that is love, and that is what Buffy and Spike deserve."  
  
Anya nodded in understanding, glancing at Xander, and smiling gently at him. "Yes -  
that is what they deserve."  
  
Xander moaned, and buried his head in a book, as Willow glanced thoughtfully at   
Dawn.  
  
***  
  
He could taste her fear, it was palpable. It made the blood rush through him in  
anticipation.  
  
He savoured the look and feel of her dark hair running through his fingers, images  
of past and present melding until he knew no time and no place.  
  
He heard her whimpers, but she refused to beg, and he wanted to hear her beg.  
  
***  
  
He wanted her - he would make her the queen that she was meant to be. He refused   
to even acknowledge the filthy Highlander, who had left the room in a perfect snit.  
As for the Duke - he hasn't made an appearance all night - obviously something else   
held his fancy.  
  
She was his for the taking.  
  
He leaned to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He felt her eagerly strain to be closer  
to him.  
  
Buffy flattened herself in her seat, trying to inch away from the amourous Prince.  
  
Rhys and Angus shared something in common - they had the same look in their eyes,  
when they looked at her. They looked at her as if she was a piece of chattel.  
  
None of that was ever evident in Spike's eyes...  
  
No, she shouldn't think about that...vampire!   
  
He wasn't even here!  
  
***  
  
Spike rubbed a hand over his eyes, exhausted. Badly needing a break, he stood and  
wandered out of the library.  
  
He walked, the cramps working themselves out his tired limbs. As he passed an open  
door, something caught his eye. He stopped. It had been a long time...but he needed to...  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy wandered, letting her feet do the leading. Her heart felt heavy, and she felt empty, as if  
a part of her was missing.  
  
She didn't want to think about that too deeply.  
  
Music evaded her thoughts, creeping in slowly, swirling around her brain. For a moment, Buffy  
closed her eyes, letting the music envelop her in a warm embrace. Instinctively, her feet moved  
in the direction of the music.  
  
With every step, she became more ensnared by the melody, the heart-wrenching pain behind   
every liquid note.  
  
Buffy stopped, as she reached the door of a room. The notes slowed into a lament, then swirled  
into a crescendo, as the maker poured his soul into the music he was creating.  
  
She saw a shock of unmistakable hair.   
  
Spike was seated at the piano, fingers dancing over the keys. The music changed again, this time  
effortlessly slipping into a soft romantic song, every note was filled with sweetness and longing.  
  
And her heart found what it had been looking for.  
  
Buffy's feet led her to his side. The music softened even more, she watched his fingers caressing  
the keys, and her stomach clenched as she imagined those fingers dancing effortlessly  
on her body.  
  
"They say..."  
  
She was startled when he started to speak, but she stilled her racing heart, and listened.  
  
"...that love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules." He looked up, and  
she was caught up in his eyes, his eyes which held her captive just as surely as any steel chains.  
"Then you must forget the rules and play from the heart..."  
  
Buffy regarded him, subjecting him to a gaze so intense, that Spike wanted to duck his head to   
avoid her scrutiny. But he didn't flinch from her gaze, instead his eyes sought out hers.  
  
Buffy knew that it was now or never, but she felt paralysed.  
  
Spike sensed a change in her - he saw it in her stance, in the unwavering intensity of her gaze.  
Slowly, cautiously, he moved towards her, giving her plenty of time to bolt if she wanted to.  
  
Buffy knew exactly what he was up to, she also knew what he wanted, but would never dream  
for.  
  
His mouth was mere inches from hers, eyes questioning. Buffy's hands cupped the back of  
his neck and pulled him in, kissing him softly at first.  
  
Spike moaned against her mouth. The kiss was almost chaste in it's very gentleness. He heard  
a low growl, and was surprised to find that it didn't come from him.  
  
Buffy pulled him in closer, this kiss was different from the two - no three - they've shared.   
  
The first had been one of intense gratitude and acknowledgement. The second, the realisation  
of her feelings and desires, the third, a reminder of those feelings. This...this was different.  
  
Their tongues danced to a tune that had been heard since time began, their bodies pressing  
eagerly towards each other, almost on the verge of melting into each other.  
  
Buffy climbed onto his lap, his hands encircled her waist, fingers dancing as confidently along  
her waist as they did on the piano's keys. Her hands cupped his face, as she rained kisses   
on his upturned mouth.  
  
Yes, this was different, it was an acknowledgement and a reassurance, from both of them.  
  
I would never let you go...  
  
Through the fog that was desire, Spike heard a gasp. He opened his eyes and saw him.  
  
With a malicious smile, he let his hands wander up Buffy's body, to bury his hands in her hair,  
urgently he tilted her head backwards to deepen the kiss. He saw the flash of hurt in the other  
man's eyes before he strode away.  
  
Buffy, oblivious of what had transpired between vampire and man, revelled in the knowledge  
that she had found what she had been looking for.  
  
Spike soon forgot the incident. All that mattered was this moment, a dream that had been up  
to know unrealised, and he never wanted to wake up.  
  
The night looked on as Slayer and Vampire, lost in each other, forgetting the laws of their   
society, throwing themselves in the shades grey, consummated a love that knew no bounds...  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
  
It is after all rated PG-13, probably pushing it a bit huh? ::shrugs::  
There is what I like to call "The Missing Chapter" - it picks up from where this leaves off, it is  
totally uneccesary for the plot, but it is for those mature readers out there. If you don't care about  
that sort of thing, just go ahead to the Chapter Eight =)  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight - Words Cannot Express

  
  
  
Of fact and fiction - Chapter Eight  
by Angel Eternal  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: So far? Only at my site "In Dreams and Shadows", but it you want to archive  
it please let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about  
more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I just want to say a big THANK YOU to Niriz for beta reading  
this chapter, you've made it so much better - thank you so much, you got me   
through a very difficult part of the story. ::huggles::  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The music was divine, flowing smoothly, emotion laced through every note - just as suddenly  
the music stopped.  
  
He could feel the tiny hairs on his nape rise in apprehension. Something wasn't right.  
  
There was a light at the end of the hallway, grimacing, he continued to walk.  
  
The sight that greeted him stunned him, and sickened him.  
  
They were completely entwined in each other, oblivious to his presence. Theirs was a passion  
that scorched all else.  
  
He watched, hating himself for watching. He watched as she climbed onto his lap, watched as  
his hands possessively cupped her waist.  
  
She was a vision, he had never seen her so beautiful.  
  
She wore a gown of spun silver. It clung to her waist as if it was second skin, then dropped  
to graceful folds. On her wrists were silver bracelets, and her fingers flashed of silver as well.  
Her golden hair was a riot of gold, as the waves gently caressed her back.  
  
She was lost in her passion.  
  
Then he looked up, something flashed in those eyes glazed over with passion. A taunt. He  
splayed his fingers around her waist, and his hands drifted over her form to finally bury themselves  
in her hair, taunting him with the one thing that he could never have.  
  
He watched sickened, as he kissed her, the passion between them flaring to dizzying heights.  
  
His jaw tightened, he turned to leave...  
  
Then Angel woke up.  
  
He felt cold, colder then usual. He knew if he was human he would be dripping with sweat by  
now. But he wasn't.   
  
The image of Spike and Buffy was engraved in his mind - never to leave.  
  
He knew it was dream - he had been dreaming strange dreams, and this was the latest.  
  
He knew he shouldn't follow his instincts. Did he really want to know what was going on  
in Sunnydale? But if his dreams were an echo of reality, he knew he had to go back.  
  
He left Sunnydale and her so she could lead a normal life. Falling in love with another   
vampire was not normal.  
  
Why he thought that there was a remote chance that Buffy loved Spike was beyond him.  
  
But he knew he had to go.  
  
***  
  
Angus paced the halls restlessly, hands clenching. He didn't know what to think.  
  
Twice in his life, William had gotten what Angus wanted. William didn't need Elizabeth's  
dowry, not like Angus.   
  
He kept walking, emersed in murderous thoughts. Then he stopped, his head cocked  
to the side. He resumed walking; the steps slow, measured. He stopped before the door.  
  
He pushed it open.  
  
The woman inside stood, he could see the conflicting emotions on her face, but he   
merely threw enough gold at her feet to hold her tongue.  
  
The woman glanced at the gold at her feet. Her mother was sick, she rationalised, and  
who would care what happened in this room anyway?   
  
Swiftly, before she could change her mind, she scooped the coins up, slipping them   
into her skirt, and disappearing out of the door.  
  
Angus watched her sleeping. Her slight chest rising and falling.  
  
In his mind's eye the girl on the bed changed. Her hair darkening further, almost black,  
her form filling out, but only slightly.  
  
"Desdemona..."  
  
He reached out and touched her hair, running his fingers through the dark strands. For  
a few moments he stroked her hair.  
  
He heard her soft cries of pleasure, as she clung to him, in his mind, the woman on William's  
lap switched from being a brunette to a blonde, then back again.  
  
He moaned, one hand clutching his head, the other twisting the silken strands and pulling  
the girl up.  
  
She cried out, her eyes widening with panic as she recognised him.  
  
Angus shook his head, his eyes clearing as he regarded the girl, he watched with pleasure  
as her eyes darkened with fear.  
  
***  
  
I was so tired, but I had found her at last.  
  
I move along the floor, swirling to my full height, yet not taking form, I gaze down at her.  
  
She lay with a creature of darkness, her golden hair, spreading out on the pillow, spilling   
over the creature's arm.  
  
I look down amazed, I had known this was coming, but to see proof of it. It stunned me.  
  
There she was, all golden light, while he, all silver and shadows cradled her form to his.  
  
It was sunlight meeting moonlight.  
  
I wanted to smile.  
  
At last, the chance I had been waiting for has arrived.  
  
Slowly, I trace ghost-like fingers along one arm and watched as she shivered.  
  
The power that was hers to command stunned me, and as I touched her, I understood her.  
  
I understood the driving need that made her the best.  
  
This one cared. This one loved.  
  
She was the one - the culmination of all my waiting.  
  
I drew back as she stirred.   
  
I had waited an eternity; I could wait a little longer.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stirred, her eyes fluttered open. Shivering, she drew the covers closer to her form. She  
sat up, checking to make sure that she had closed the windows.  
  
Spike knew the instant she moved, his senses highly attuned to her. "What is it Buffy-love?"  
  
She shook her head. The windows were closed. "Nothing."  
  
Spike tugged on one lock of hair, "Yeah? Well I'm getting cold over here - you're hogging   
all the blankets."  
  
Her lips quirked into a grin, "Spike, you're always cold."  
  
He sat up, cupping her neck he kissed her, tongue exploring her mouth, before drawing  
back, blue eyes dancing with merriment. "Not for long."  
  
***  
  
Anya had been curiously silent for a long time now - no outbursts about how stupid Buffy  
was being, or comments about the poofiness of both Angel and Riley.  
  
That fact made several people...uncomfortable.  
  
Dawn bounded up to her side, "Hey An..."  
  
Anya started, then seeing whom it was, quickly pressed the book to her chest, eyes wide.  
  
"Dawn...hi there...you're underage!"  
  
Dawn blinked in confusion, as did the others, but Xander, who knew Anya very well,   
stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Anya smiled brightly at Dawn, not paying attention to the others, "Yes, you're underage."  
  
The firm nod, and the bright smile cinched it.  
  
For the second time, since this fiasco, Xander fainted.  
  
***  
  
Spike sat up, hissing in pain as the curtains around Buffy's bed drifted open.  
  
One of Buffy's eyes fluttered open, and watched as Spike blew frantically on his hand.  
  
Unable to help herself, she giggled.  
  
Spike turned to look down at her, one eyebrow raised sardonically. "You would find this  
bloody amusing wouldn't you?"  
  
Buffy laughed at the rueful expression on his face.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes,"See, you find the idea of my skin getting all toasty amusing, and you don't   
get turned on by the chains and all that? I don't get that!"  
  
Buffy grimaced at the reminder, "Please Spike - the idea of being chained up to wall, by anyone,  
with their psychotic girlfriend a measly meter or so in front of me - is not appealing."  
  
Spike eyed her, a glint in his eyes, "So what if we took out the psychotic *ex*-girlfriend out  
of the equation - would you be amenable to it?"  
  
Buffy grimaced, "Can we just say no kinky bondage stuff?"  
  
Spike laughed, and grabbed her around the waist. "Easily done."  
  
Then he pulled back to stare into her eyes, "So where does this leave us now luv?"  
  
Buffy squirmed beneath his gaze.   
  
She didn't know where this led them now.  
  
"Do we always have to know where everything is leading?" She tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
Spike felt numb, what was she saying, "Well pet, in this case, I would like a little something.  
I begged you for a crumb..." he paused to think. "Alright I got more then a crumb - I got a   
whole slice. But Buffy, I want the loaf."  
  
Buffy blinked, amusement dancing in her eyes, "What's with the bread metaphors?"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
Her name came out in a frustrated growl, and she marvelled at the many different ways he  
could say her name.   
  
Spike raked a hand through his hair. "Buffy, I can't keep doing this - I know that deep   
inside. This is killing me." he sighed, "You still don't get it do you? You are everything."  
  
Buffy was speechless. She knew that Spike loved her, it had taken her time to figure it  
out, but she did. She knew that it was love, and not lust, she knew because she saw it   
in his eyes. Those eyes which could never lie to her.  
  
His lips twitched up into a grin, "I love you Buffy, you may not want to hear it, you may  
not believe it but I do. Everything about you...I love...I crave you more then blood...Baby  
no one understands you the way I do."  
  
He bit back the rest of his words, unable to communicate his thoughts, but the sentence  
went on in his mind.  
  
Buffy's breath had been caught in her chest as he spoke, his words falling into a soothing  
cadence, as his lilting accent stroked the words. Now she slowly expelled her breath,   
"I know, I do want to hear it, and I believe it." She shook her head, and placed her finger   
on his mouth, "Spike..."  
  
She took a deep breath, she didn't want to rush this, "This isn't sudden, it's not just  
the physical..." unconciously she grinned, "Though that part's great."  
  
Spike impulsively grabbed her hand, he started to grin like a simpleton, getting perverse   
satisfaction in the thought that she had enjoyed their exertions as much as he did.  
  
Buffy took another deep breath, and held on tightly to his hand, for once not fearing that the  
bones beneath her clasp were breaking.  
  
This has been coming for a while but she had refused to see it. Refused to see the love  
shining in his eyes that time when he was helping the fallen at the Bronze; the first time  
he tried to tell her the at he loved her. The desperation in his eyes, when he was forced to  
choose between the woman that he had loved for more then a century, and the woman  
who hated his guts, but he loved beyond reason. He had been willing to end the life of   
the one thing in this dark world that he truly cared about, for her sake. It would've   
wrenched his heart out, would've hurt him beyond words, but had she asked for it, he  
would've done it. All to prove his love for her.   
  
She had refused to realise it, she had wasted so much time. In a life that was never destined   
to be long, she had just wasted a great portion.  
  
Then it struck her with a force that knocked her breath out of her body - the realisation  
that they were alike. She, like him, loved completely, unreservedly - blindly.   
  
"How can I explain?" the relasation, making the attempt to explain more desperate.  
  
Spike shook his head, "You don't have to..."  
  
Again, Buffy hushed him, "I can't put it into words... How can I explain that I..." She stopped,   
and shook her head. She sighed, and looked at him pleadingly, "I need time..."  
  
Spike gaped at her, "Bloody hell woman! I've given you time! You can't keep asking   
for time! This is verging on the ridiculous!" he thought for a moment, then shook his head,  
"Bugger that - it is bloody ridiculous!"  
  
Buffy laughingly held up her hand in protest, "Spike! Would you listen to me?" She shook  
her head, and smile gently at him, "I have accepted that I...care about you..."  
  
At that Spike's eyebrow rose, but he knew he shouldn't push it...  
  
"...All I'm saying is that I need time to adjust to the fact that I admit it, and that includes  
telling my friends." she cupped his face between her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze.  
"I'm scared Spike. I have a history of bad relationships." She held up her hand again to  
stop his protests, "I know you are nothing like Angel or Riley. Believe me I know that -  
but those experiences..."  
  
Spike nodded, "They've scarred you - I told you that myself Buffy-love."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Then..."  
  
"I understand." His blue eyes glittered with undefinable emotion, "I've always understood  
Buffy. I was just waiting for you to realise it." He grinned, "I just wish that whatever this  
is will last..."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it will last!" Was he giving up on them already? The   
thought sent chills of panic coursing through her.  
  
Spike laughed. "Hell yes luv - I'll love you even when you're old and toothless."  
  
Buffy grimaced at the thought, "I don't think I'll ever reach that age."  
  
Spike grinned at her, the harsh light of determination lighting up his eyes, "I'll make sure  
of it."  
  
Buffy recognised that look, and swiftly stood, pulling the sheets along with her, "Oh no -  
I've seen that look before! I am the Slayer Spike! You are not going to 'protect' me or  
some such macho crap!"  
  
Spike could see that she had some trouble with this issue before, thinking about the   
Great Souled Poofter and Captain Cardboard, he could see why she'd have that problem.  
  
"Hell no Slayer - I wouldn't dream of getting in your way." he grinned at her, the expression  
devilishly sensual. "Don't you know that watching you kick-ass turns me on?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Figures."  
  
Spike tried to hide his smile, as he watched her blush furiously. She glanced down at   
herself, and tightened her hold on the bed sheets.  
  
He couldn't help himself, sardonic bastard that he was, "Luv, I've seen everything by now -   
what's the point?"   
  
Buffy opened her mouth to snap back some retort, but suddenly stiffened.  
  
Watching her, Spike drew up as well.  
  
Buffy's back was lance-straight, eyes wide, and breath coming in shallow gasps.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy tried to regain control as her head spun; she clutched the cloth tighter to her shivering  
form.  
  
Spike lurched to his knees, grabbing hold of her thin shoulders, "Buffy-love?"  
  
Buffy's body started to shake, her eyes wide and dilated. Her golden head dropped, as did  
her shoulders. Spike's hand shook, as worry racked through him. "Buffy? Buffy-love?"  
  
Her head suddenly snapped back, "Spike..."  
  
Before his very eyes, her form was shimmering, and her body slowly becoming translucent.  
  
"Spike?" her voice was a whisper in the air.  
  
"I'm here Buffy - I'm here!" Futilely, he tried to grasp her shoulders harder, but he was left   
with air.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
  
  
Am I evil or what???  



	9. Chapter Nine - Darkness in the Mind

  
  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Nine  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R - I know I hate changing the rating, but I really had to.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again to my beta reader Niriz!   
  
Distribution: So far? Only at my site "In Dreams and Shadows", and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
Buffy's body started to shake, her eyes wide and dilated. Her golden head dropped, as did  
her shoulders. Spike's hand shook, as worry racked through him. "Buffy? Buffy-love?"  
  
Her head suddenly snapped back, "Spike..."  
  
Before his very eyes, her form was shimmering, and her body slowly becoming translucent.  
  
"Spike?" her voice was a whisper in the air.  
  
"I'm here Buffy - I'm here!" Futilely, he tried to grasp her shoulders harder, but he was left   
with air.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
  
***  
  
Spike stared at the empty space before him, his mind unable to comprehend the events that had  
so swiftly transpired.  
  
One moment - he had her in his arms. She was his, and his alone. He saw love in her eyes - the  
one perfect moment...and now she was gone. Vanished like a dream...  
  
A howl of unspeakable pain clawed past his throat, and rent the morning air. A cry filled with   
anguish and despair, as he realised that she was no longer his.  
  
Spike stared bewildered. What had happened? He didn't understand - had Buffy gone back  
to the real world? Was he now left behind?   
  
A horrible thought crossed his mind - this was the solution for the Scoobies. He would be out  
of their lives - permanently.  
  
But Buffy - surely Buffy wouldn't...  
  
But what if she didn't remember? What if she...the thought made him wince in pain....what if she   
didn't want him in her life? Didn't want to face the inevitable problems that would come with him   
and any relationship between them.  
What if...  
  
'Spike...'  
  
He sat back up - hearing her voice.  
  
'Spike...'  
  
He strained his vampiric hearing, struggling to catch the whisper once more - but it was gone.  
  
However those few moments made him realise. Bollocks the self-recrimnations crap.  
  
Buffy needed him.  
  
He didn't know how he knew it - but he did. With love came trust, and he had to trust what   
he saw in her eyes. It was all he had.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy's gone!"  
  
All of the Scoobies stopped instantly upon hearing Anya's frantic call.  
  
Xander bolted to her side instantly, "What is honey? What did you say?"  
  
Anya brushed away his hands, for once too worried to think about anything other then the  
dilemma at hand. "Buffy - she's gone from that world!"  
  
Willow took the book from her hands, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Without the book, Anya began to wring her hands, "Just that - Spike and Buffy were having  
sex, then they were all mushy and then Buffy was gone!"  
  
Xander took a step back, "Whoa! Spike and Buffy did what?!"  
He had pretty much guessed that was the case with Anya's comments to Dawn, but hearing it  
said...that was different.  
  
Anya too distraught didn't see the shocked expression on her boyfriend's face. "Spike and   
Buffy were having sex - but that's not the point Xander!"  
  
Xander collapsed into a chair, looking dazed and confused.  
  
Dawn was delighted, but in light of Buffy's disappearance, couldn't appreciate the developments  
between her sister and her best friend.  
  
Willow had been reading the last few passages, and now she looked up, a blush staining her   
cheeks. "Umm - well - yes...Buffy is gone."  
She had just skimmed over the parts about Spike and Buffy...well...doing stuff - it was too  
much like voyeurism for her tastes.  
  
  
Giles started to pace, he thought to just ignore the revelation. Anya was right, that was not the   
most important aspect at the moment. "What do you mean 'gone' Willow?"  
  
Willow took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her self. "From what I could see - something   
came over Buffy - it was almost as if she was taken against her will. She's no longer in the same   
dimension as Spike. Which means we have no idea what's happening to her."  
  
Anya nodded, frantically, "We have to reach Spike - that's the only way we can help right now."  
  
The others stared at her.  
  
"Reach Spike? What do you mean? How can that possibly help?" Willow asked tentatively.  
  
Anya started to pace, "Spike is the only one left in that dimension. We need to be able to contact  
him - he has the best chance of reaching Buffy - we have none." her head snapped up and she  
stood still. "You've got to put aside your personal differences with the vampire, and do what has  
to be done." She stared right at Xander, who was still sitting half-slumped in the seat.  
  
Xander didn't even raise his head in acknowledgement.  
  
Anya turned to Willow. "Look, you can reach Spike in that other dimension, we just have to focus  
on his energy, keeping in mind the inter-dimensional aspect. Can you do that?"  
  
Willow's brow creased as she thought, "It'll be difficult - in fact I think it might be impossible."  
  
Anya waved aside that comment; "Nothing is impossible Willow - if there's even a slight chance  
you should do it."  
  
Tara saw Willow's eyes light up, and she didn't like where this was going, "Wait! Willow, this could  
be dangerous, trying to breach the barriers between dimensions..."  
  
Willow laid her hand over Tara's shaking ones, "I've got to try Tara, and Anya's got a point. If Buffy is  
danger, I have to do whatever I can. From what I read, it seems she is."  
  
Giles nodded slowly, "Then we're agreed - we try to reach Spike in the other dimension."  
  
Willow, Anya and Dawn nodded firmly. Tara seeing the determined expression on Willow's face caved   
in - nothing stood in Willow's way once she had made up her mind. Xander was still in a state of   
shock.  
  
Tara reached out to squeeze Willow's hand, Willow squeezed back, unable to keep the apprehension  
from sneaking into her heart.  
  
***  
  
Everything was pitch black; she was effectively blinded.  
  
The last thing Buffy remembered was a cold chill descending on her, and reaching out to Spike in  
a desperate attempt to regain coherence.  
  
Buffy struggled to her feet, lost in the darkness. Her senses were heightened with apprehension. She  
spun around as she heard footsteps, slow and measured, she couldn't determine from what direction  
the sound was coming from, and stopped spinning.  
  
Trying to slow her the racing beat of her heart, Buffy took in a deep breath. Whatever it was, it was   
coming for her, and she could wait - she really had no other choice.  
  
The steps slowed.  
  
"Slayer..."  
  
The voice was high-pitched, decidedly female, with a sing-song quality to the word.  
  
Buffy stiffened, she knew that voice, she had heard it a couple of weeks ago - when she was chained   
to a wall.  
  
"Drusilla."  
  
A laugh, with the edge of cynicism in it. "Slayer - well met."  
  
Buffy's hands clenched into fists, as she vainly peered into the darkness. "What do you want from me  
Drusilla?"  
  
Drusilla laughed again, Buffy could almost see her swaying in the darkness, "What do I always want  
Slayer?"  
  
"Spike." His name slipped out before she could stop herself. She had thought to say her death, or  
power or some such logical thing.  
  
Again the shrill laughter rang out. "Isn't that wonderful? 'E's always on your mind ain't 'e Slayer? You   
just can't get him off your mind. Like little itty bitty bugs, crawling in - nipping here and there...  
'e won't always stay you know. No matter wot 'e says, 'e'll always love me - the way no one  
loves you."  
  
Drusilla started to sing, as Buffy recoiled from her in denial. She wanted to scream at the vampiress.  
To deny the words that danced in the darkness, but she couldn't.  
  
All of them left her.  
  
The singer's voice deepened, to a husky baritone. Then the singing stopped. "Buffy?"  
  
She gasped, taking a stumbling step forward, "Angel?"  
  
"Where are you Buffy? I can't see you - it's so dark in here."  
  
Grateful for a familiar and comforting voice, she cried out again. "I'm here Angel! I'm here!"  
  
"It's so dark - your mind is so dark Buffy."  
  
She stopped, and stood very still, "What?"  
  
"Your mind Buffy - so deliciously dark..."   
  
Suddenly hard hands clamped down on her arms, "Found you at last...lover..."  
  
Buffy's head spun, as she struggled to force back the scream that worked its way up her   
throat.  
  
She felt ghostly fingers running through her hair, twisting the strands between fingers.  
  
"Such darkness...I never knew you had it in you lover."  
  
Buffy tried to pull back and was shocked to find the shackles on her arms wouldn't   
budge. She heard his ominous laughter.  
  
"See Buffy - see..."  
  
And in a flash, her world became white, and scenes unfolded before her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Spike paced the darkened library - there had to be something, anything, to help him   
find her.  
  
He felt utterly helpless. Never had he felt such helplessness.   
  
He had spent the day caged in the library, he was effectively driving himself up the wall.  
  
"Ah - Lord William I presume?"  
  
Spike whirled around, and saw Riley standing by the door; logically he knew that   
this wasn't the poofter, but logic had nothing to do with this.  
  
In a few swift strides, he was before him, and with the ongoing momentum of his stride,  
punched the man in the face.  
  
With a cry Prince Rhys was sent sprawling into the hallway. With a growl, Spike slammed the   
door close.  
  
He heard a low laugh; he spun around. Bolstered by the realisation that the damn  
chip didn't work in this dimension, he was filled with cocky assurance. He didn't have  
to be told who was lurking the darkness.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Angus chuckled, "Long enough Spike - long enough."  
  
For a moment this man calling him 'Spike' threw him then he remembered  
that there was another history here working between 'William' and 'Angus'.  
  
"What do you want now?" Spike couldn't bring himself to call him 'Angus' - it just  
wouldn't come out.  
  
Angus stepped around a chair, and walked towards him, "Just wanted to congratulate  
you my man."  
  
Spike took a step forward, wary of this man. "What for?"  
  
Angus nodded towards the closed door, "Well for one, despatching of that pesky  
prince, and..." his dark gaze pinned Spike. "For the acquisition of the lady."  
  
Spike bristled, "It wasn't an 'acquisition'."  
  
Again Angus laughed, "Oh come on! Don't tell me that crap about love William.   
Not again...we both know that you don't love her - you're just using her." His eyes  
narrowed, "You may have a past with Desdemona, but I have one with Elizabeth."  
  
Spike snorted, "Past is past you poofter - what has that got to do with the present?"  
  
Angus snarled, and took another step forward, but Spike just laughed at him.  
  
"You are such a poof you know that? I had my dark angel, and now I have her - my  
light."  
  
Angus snarled, "Light? Creatures such as you deserve no light Spike!" He spat out the   
last word, then smiled, his voice changing to a silken purr. "Or have you forgotten?"   
He smirked, "And besides, you know you never really had that dark angel. She was   
always mine, you were just the pitiful substitute, and you know it."  
  
Spike's hands clenched into fists, as images of Drusilla embracing and adoring her  
precious 'daddy' flashed before his eyes.  
  
"You destroyed her."  
  
Angus took a step back, regarding him in a new light, "So you know about that?"  
  
Spike didn't know what he was talking about, but he felt that the past that lay between  
'William' and 'Angus' was somehow central to everything. "You bastard, you never   
truly had either of them and you know it!"  
  
With a growl Angus launched himself at Spike, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"I loved Desdemona - more then you ever did. She was mine - Mine! Elizabeth is mine  
as well!" Each word was punctuated with savage jabs to Spike's body, but his punches  
were no where as strong as the Slayer's, and Spike allowed him to ramble.  
  
"You should've seen her Spike - her dark hair - it was all over me, and the way she   
screamed and screamed...she was mine! She screamed and begged, and then there  
was nothing but blood...."  
  
Spike threw him off, and whirled to his feet, his eyes cold, "You killed her?"  
  
Angus laughed manically, and curled into a ball at Spike's feet. "Bloody and mangled  
Spike - you would've liked her like that - she was so so beautiful. But I had to throw  
her down the cliff - tragic death and all that! All because she said no." He laughed again,  
and stumbled to his knees, his eyes dark, "And now you boy - you..."  
  
Disgusted with him, Spike swiftly hit him on the head, the blow enough to knock him  
unconscious.  
  
Too many events lay between 'William' and 'Angus', perhaps as much between Spike  
and Angelus.  
  
There was nothing here but the rambles of a madman.  
  
A searing pain, streaked through his head, forcing him to fall to his knees, clasping his   
head. The pain was reminiscent of the chip zapping him, but this pain remained...  
  
^Spike? ^  
  
His head snapped up, he forced the pain to the back of his mind "Red?"  
  
He heard a sigh of relief, "Where are you Red?"  
  
^That's not important at the moment Spike - you have to listen...^  
  
"Can you make it a quick one Red? You're splitting my head open..."  
  
He could see her wince in apology, ^Believe me I know, I feel it too. Spike listen.  
Buffy's been pulled into another dimension, we can't reach her, but we do know where  
she is.^  
  
She paused, and Spike shook his head, ^Uh Red? Spare me the dramatic pauses luv."  
  
^Oh - sorry. No dramatic pauses. Buffy's in the dimension of illusions. We don't know   
why she got pulled in, or who did the pulling, but we do know that you can reach her.^  
  
"Me? Why can't you?"  
  
He could see her shake her head, large eyes filled with sorrow, ^It doesn't work like  
that Spike, Anya says that the dimension that you're in is closer to the one that Buffy's in.^  
  
Spike absorbed the information, then nodded even though the action caused him more  
pain, "Just tell me what to do Red."  
  
***  
  
Buffy leaned up to kiss Angel, the sword dangling from a loose grasp. He kissed her back  
passionately. She leaned back, and stared up into his dark eyes, before plunging the sword  
into his gut.  
  
His eyes blurred with confusion, "Buffy?"  
  
She nonchalantly pushed him into the swirling portal.  
  
  
Xander and Anya were clasped into each other's embrace, the sword still dangling by her   
side, Buffy drew it out, and in one stroke killed both.  
  
She strode straight for Willow and Tara, who sat with books open. They looked up, smiles  
wide.  
  
"Hey Buf..." before Willow could finish the sentence, Buffy decapitated her, the sword  
continuing its arc to do the same to Tara.  
  
She placed the sword down, and drew out the cross-bow, perhaps one of her favourite  
weapons. Swiftly, efficiently she loaded the arrow, before turning to plunge the arrow in  
Giles' chest.  
  
Stepping over bodies, she went to Dawn's side. Tenderly she pushed a strand of Dawn's  
hair off her shoulder. Dawn looked up smiling adoringly at her sister.  
  
Buffy smiled at her, before snapping her neck.  
  
  
Buffy was standing before Spike; she caressed his sculpted cheek. He gazed into her eyes  
lovingly.  
  
Expression bland, Buffy drew out a stake and plunged it into his heart.  
  
His ice blue eyes widened, before he was dust sprinkling over her. With an irritated sigh,  
she dusted it off...  
  
  
Buffy screamed. She was once more lost in the darkness, tears running down her face.   
  
"No! I'm not...I didn't...I..."  
  
"Ah lover...don't you see? You're killing them all, you can't deny that can you lover?"  
His voice was all around her, within her - telling her the damning truth.  
  
And the tears continued to fall, as icy fingers tugged at her soul...  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued ~ 


	10. Chapter Ten - The Dark Angel Revealed

  
  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Ten  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: So far? Only at my site "In Dreams and Shadows", and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
Spike paced the length of the library, caught up in his thoughts.   
  
His head still throbbed with the connection with Red. He had to admire the growth of her powers,  
she had managed to contact him through dimensions.  
  
He sensed the poofter stirring, instinct told him to stay in the shadows, and he obeyed without   
question.  
  
He watched Angus stagger to his feet, reminding him of Angelus after a night of decadent indulgence.   
As if in a drunken haze, Angus stumbled out of the hallway.  
  
Spike followed him carefully, and was startled to see him barge into Danica's room.  
  
Spike paused for a moment, watching as Danica's guardian shuffled out, slipping something in her  
skirts. Spike stealthily moved to the doorway.  
  
He stood frozen, as he saw Angus grab Danica's hair and snap her head back to ground what would  
have been a kiss, but was so filled with violence and malice that it was an attack.  
  
With a growl, game face slipping on effortlessly with his rage, Spike lunged forward to rip the man  
off the trembling girl.  
  
"Des!" Angus cried out, confirming Spike's suspicions.  
  
He attacked ruthlessly, and silently, his rage fuelling the power of the attack.   
  
Throughout the attack Angus called out Desdemona's name. In a flash Spike understood. Angus had  
loved Desdemona, but she wouldn't leave her William. Spike felt sick - he knew what it was like to  
love someone who loved another with the whole of her being. Drusilla never ever looked at him the   
way she looked at Angelus. The difference between Spike and Angus was fundemental - Angus had   
the mind of the truly depraved.   
  
The image of Angus attacking Danica running over and over on his mind, then the names shifted - and   
now Spike saw Angelus attacking his precious Dawn and the brutality of the attack heightened. He kicked  
and punched, driven mindlessly by his need to inflict pain. The only sounds in the room was the dull thud of   
cold preternatural flesh hitting soft, mortal skin and the soft whimperings of an abused soul. That small sound   
seeped into the red haze that had descended on Spike's mind, and with a silent growl poured more power   
behind his punches. The vicious assault continued until the man was reduced to a quivering mass of blood   
and torn sinew.  
  
Spike didn't kill him - death was too good for him. Spike considered draining the sick bastard dry,  
but the thought of his golden angel made him stop, as well as the thought of having Angus' tainted blood  
coursing through his veins, sickened him.  
  
Without giving him another thought, he turned to Danica. She hunkered down in the corner, beautiful  
hair mused, blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear, and looking  
into those depths, Spike wanted to turn back to Angus and rip out his entrails and feed them to the  
dogs, and perhaps ram his trademark spikes up the man's head.  
  
"Danica?" he held out his hand to her.  
  
She looked up, and what he saw in her eyes scared him more then anything. She looked at him with   
trust and adoration in her eyes. "Spike."  
  
He turned and took the covers from the bed, and wrapped it around her trembling form. He took her  
in his arms, and bore her down to the library, his thoughts turning to Dawn, and wondering about her  
safety.  
  
***  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Swiftly Xander caught the girl before she hit the ground. He looked up to check that Giles had managed  
to catch Willow.  
  
Willow had tried to reach Spike, but something was missing. She had tried linking with Tara, but it wasn't  
that her power was lacking it was something else.  
  
Willow had let go of Tara's hand, her shoulder's slumped in defeat, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Dawn had grabbed hold of her hand, a determined glint in her eyes. Willow had looked into the girl's  
eyes and saw Buffy's strength and determination in the green depths.  
  
Willow had gripped Dawn's hand harder, as Dawn squeezed back.  
  
With Dawn's help, they had transcended dimensions.  
  
Xander now lay Dawn down gently, knowing that if anything happened to her, he would have one angry  
Slayer on his hands.  
  
Not to mention one furious vampire.  
  
But Xander wouldn't acknowledge that.  
  
Dawn stirred, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Buffy?"  
  
Xander gently stroked her hair, "No Dawnmiester, it's only me."  
  
Dawn blinked, and then as her head cleared, she sat straight up, "Did we do it? Did we manage to   
talk to Spike?!"  
  
Tara nodded, Willow's head resting in her lap. "Yeah, you guys did it, and the connection held out longer  
then we expected."  
  
Anya nodded as well, eagerly adding her input, "Yup! Definitely. Not many people can do that you know,  
it takes a lot of effort." she glanced at Willow, "I bet ya she'd have the biggest headache when she wakes  
up - I don't envy her."  
  
Dawn glanced at Giles, "So what now?"  
  
Giles sat down, taking the book into his hands. He had yet to read the book himself, and now he felt that   
he should. He wasn't certain he'd like what was happening, but it was his job. He was the Watcher...well  
the Reader...  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
***  
  
"Buffy-love?"  
  
Buffy's sobs quietened as she listened to his voice. He kept talking to her, gently urging her out of her   
shell.  
  
Buffy looked up into icy-blue eyes, "Come on luv, let it go."  
  
Her sobs eased further until all was left was hiccups, "Spike?"  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
Flashes of images came back to her mind, she quickly grabbed his hand, "I'm not like that Spike!"  
  
"Hush Buffy-love, course your not." He gently gathered her into his arms.  
  
Buffy buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent. Then her eyes flew open as she scrambled out of   
his grasp.  
  
Spike stared after her, "Buffy?"  
  
She shook her head frantically, "You're not Spike!"  
  
He frowned, "Of course I am luv! What makes you think..."  
  
Buffy shook her head, eyes dilated with fear, "You're not! Where is he? What have you done to him?"  
  
Buffy threw her head back defiantly as she glared at Sp...no...this thing.  
  
He took a step forward, "Buffy-love, it's me...come on luv. Take my hand."  
  
Buffy continued to glare at the thing. How dare he? How dare he use Spike's image to...  
  
She shivered lightly, not wanting to think about what he wanted with her.   
  
"Take my hand Buffy!" His eyes flashing with suppressed rage.  
  
Buffy tossed her head over her shoulder. She hated this.  
  
She hated feeling vulnerable; she hated people toying around with her head.  
  
Wasn't it enough that she messed up her own head just fine on her own?  
  
She settled into a fighting stance, her eyes fixed on the thing.  
  
He stumbled backwards, alarm flashing on his face, "You wouldn't...you love me..."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Shows what you know."  
  
She whirled around and kicked him in the head. Relentlessly she attacked. Her movements  
falling into a regular rhythm of punches and kicks.  
  
Once she began to fight him, she knew without a doubt that this wasn't Spike. She knew how  
he moved. He would faultlessly match her, kick for kick, and dive in to strike her whenever  
he could.  
  
There was chemistry between them when they fought.  
  
She spun around and delivered a powerful blow to his head. He fell to the ground, and Buffy  
didn't pounce on him.  
  
Dispassionately she watched as the bloody figure struggled to pick itself up from the ground.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
The voice had changed; it was no longer Spike's low and sexy rumble. It was a dark whisper.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
He managed to sit up, he wiped the blood from his mouth and glared up at her, "I thought you  
said you loved me?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Are you still keeping up the act? Haven't you realised that your accent   
is slipping?"  
  
He looked startled, before reverting to the venomous glares. "You were weakening!"  
  
She sighed, and cocked an eyebrow at the creature, "You know what? This is getting really   
tiring. I suspect you'd been tinkering around my head - I don't really like that you know..."  
  
He laughed, Spike's features melting, then the figure was nothing but a dark pool. "It's too  
late Slayer - you're mine!"  
  
With a sinister laugh, the dark pool vanished.  
  
Seeing that he was gone, Buffy let the act of bravado drop.  
  
She trembled, and tried rubbing her arms to gain warmth. The experience had drained her,  
physically and emotionally.   
  
But at least now, she was no longer stumbling in the darkness. She wasn't completely lost.  
  
Buffy's strength finally gave out and she collapsed into an undignified heap.   
  
She was baffled at her appalling weakness. She had never felt this drained before, and   
that fact frightened her more then anything.  
  
Without her strength, she was at this creature's mercy.  
  
A low whimper escaped her lips, as she rocked back and forth. It was only later that   
she realised that she was softly calling Spike's name.  
  
***  
  
Spike was pacing. Red's instructions going over and over in his mind.  
  
He had to get this perfectly right, or else his golden girl would be lost to him.  
  
Danica watched him pace up and down. Instinctively, she knew that he was worried about  
Buffy.  
  
Danica stood and waited for the vampire to pass her, as he did, she reached out and touched  
his arm.  
  
Spike stopped and looked into Danica's green gaze.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Spike smiled at her gently, "Yes luv, Buffy."  
  
Danica returned the smile, and tugged on his hand.  
  
Obediently, Spike let the sweet bit lead him.  
  
Danica knew exactly what she was doing. She led him straight to her sister's room - now  
Buffy's. The place where the Shadow took Buffy.  
  
Danica knew how much Spike loved Buffy, she knew it the moment she had laid eyes on him.  
He had saved her from unthinkable horrors, and now was the time to repay him.  
  
When Spike realised where she was leading him, he tried to protest. He did not want to see  
that room - that room where Buffy lay in his arms, warm and loving...  
  
"Danica pet, I don't think..."  
  
But Danica's grip on his hand was vice-like as she determinedly tugged on his hand. Spike had  
seen that stubborn pout before - on Dawn's lips, and knew that he was powerless against it.  
  
Danica flung open the doors, and strode straight to the bed. The bed that was still rumpled,  
the poignant reminder felt like a stab right in his gut.   
  
But Danica ignored him, and manoeuvred him so that he was sitting on the exact spot where  
Buffy was before she had vanished before his eyes.  
  
Danica smiled at him gently, passing her hands over his eyes.  
  
She frowned at him, and then repeated the gesture.  
  
Spike had no idea what she wanted.  
  
Exasperated, Danica passed her hand over her eyes, closing her eyes as her hand passed over  
them. She repeated the gesture at him.  
  
Getting the idea, he closed his eyes dutifully as her hand passed over his eyes.  
  
The last thing he heard was Danica whispering Buffy's name before an eerie stillness came over  
everything.  
  
Cautiously, he opened his eyes, expecting to see an irate Danica standing before him. But as   
his eyes opened, there was nothing but darkness.  
  
It was pitch black, not even his preternatural eyes could pick out anything, and then slowly light filtered  
in. That was when his eyes focused instantly on a figure hunched over in the ground.  
  
He stood up, walking swiftly to her side. As he got closer, he could hear her softly calling his name.  
  
"Buffy-love?"  
  
She looked up, her eyes wide. Slowly she stood up and stared at him.  
  
"Buffy-love - it's me."  
  
He watched as her features hardened, and her eyes hardened to glass. It was the visage of the   
Slayer. Swiftly she spun around, landing a vicious blow to his head...  
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven - More Revelations

  
  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Eleven  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: At my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins" and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
"Buffy-love - it's me."  
  
He watched as her features hardened, and her eyes hardened to glass. It was the visage of the   
Slayer. Swiftly she spun around, landing a vicious blow to his head...  
  
***  
  
Spike fell back, "Bloody hell! Slayer!"  
  
He pressed a hand to the side of his head where the blow landed. He glared up at her. "What's  
your bleeding problem?"  
  
Buffy remained silent, eyes fixed on him. She settled into a fighting stance, one brow cocked in  
challenge.  
  
When he refused to make a move - Buffy attacked.  
  
Beneath the fury of her assault, Spike sensed a desperation. He could see tears shining in her   
eyes. Then she sent him sprawling to the ground once more.  
  
Bloody hell - how much was a bloke supposed to take?  
  
This time when she launched herself at him, Spike deftly flipped her over his head, using her  
own momentum to send her crashing to the ground.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, as she looked up.   
  
From beneath the tangle of gold, he could see her eyes flash with wonder, before she got back  
up and resumed her relentless attack.  
  
Spike swiftly spun out of her way, "Come on luv - and I thought that we were beyond this!"  
  
Buffy remained silent, as she rammed her fist into his face.  
  
Spike winced, but followed that with an uppercut. "I see you want to dance."  
  
They began to move; their movements fluid and graceful. He knew how she moved, how she   
fought, and they fell into an incomparable rhythm.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened even more, she moved in to punch him, but Spike caught her wrist, and   
pulled her into him. Without hesitation, he crushed his lips onto hers.   
  
Stunned, Buffy merely stood there, allowing him to kiss her. Then as the moments ticked by, as   
his tongue softly coaxed her, she softened.   
  
She started to kiss him back and once more they were caught up in the hot tangle that was their  
tongues.  
  
A sob racked her body, and Spike pressed her body closer to his, wanting to absorb the cry into  
his very being. Wanting to feel her pain for her, so she would be left with only happiness.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
He pulled back, and stared into her eyes, "Buffy."  
  
With a cry, she buried her head in his chest, crying his name over and over again.  
  
Spike tried to soothe her, running his fingers through her hair. He knew that he wasn't just  
offering her comfort, he was taking it for himself.  
  
To feel her in his arms, and never let her go.  
  
Buffy was too drained, she just wanted to curl up and die. If Spike wasn't holding onto her, she   
would've bonelessly slid onto the ground again.  
  
"You were right Spike."  
  
Spike opened his eyes, and looked down at her golden head, "Right about what luv?"  
  
"I have a death wish."  
  
Spike pulled her back from him, "Buffy-love..."  
  
As he stared into her eyes he was shocked at what he saw. He had only seen that look twice  
before, and each time the wearer had died by his hands.  
  
Buffy threw her head back, offering him her neck, "Do it Spike. I want it to end."  
  
"Buffy...Slayer..."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, "Death is my gift Spike, and I'm through giving it."  
  
Who was this broken creature that he held in his arms? This wasn't Buffy. It couldn't be. His  
Slayer didn't have this haunted look in her eyes. She would never ask for death.   
  
Silently he cursed himself for the words that had come from his own mouth.  
  
"Slayer, listen to me. Death is not your gift! Have you have any idea what your death would   
mean to the everyone? Your damned little Scooby club would probably fall apart without you!  
And lil sis? How do you think she'd handle you up and leaving her?" Spike grabbed hold of  
her shoulders and shook her, "Buffy..."  
  
Buffy shook her head, eyes going blank. "I can't do it anymore Spike."  
  
Then her head snapped back. Buffy turned her head slowly, eyes wide as she looked up   
at Spike. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Spike grinned to himself. There was fire in her eyes now as she cupped her cheek. He knew  
that he had hurt her, but he just couldn't stand to see her mope around.  
  
"Luv don't be bloody ridiculous."  
  
Buffy stared at him, still holding her cheek. The blow had hurt. She told herself it was because  
she had been unprepared for it  
  
"Spike..."  
  
Spike opened his arms wide, "Come on Slayer, slug me back - make it a good one."  
  
Buffy saw the twinkle in his eyes, and a small smile formed, "No Spike I don't' want to hit you  
back...I..."  
  
But before she could finish the sentence, he had swooped down on her to devour her lips once  
more.  
  
She managed to think hazily that no one had ever kissed her the way Spike did, but soon all   
thoughts were consumed, as Spike's hands delved into her hair.  
  
He couldn't help himself. He had to feel her in his arms, to make absolutely sure that she was  
really there. Time meant nothing as Spike lost himself in the magic that was Buffy.  
  
***  
  
I cursed her with all my being. She was so close; I could feel the coursing of power through  
her veins.  
  
I looked up and a sound, close to a mortal gasp, hung on the air.  
  
He stood there.  
  
How did he...?  
  
I stopped, and watched as the lovers fought. I now understood why she was prepared to  
fight me in my guise as her lover.  
  
He wasn't her weakness - he was her strength, and there lay my mistake.  
  
No matter. She was falling apart, and it was not possible for a creature of darkness to be  
her salvation.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sighed, and Spike shuddered as her breath flowed into him, filling him for one precious  
moment with her life force.  
  
Buffy pulled back and looked into his eyes, she ran a hand down his face, tracing the marvel  
that was his sculpted cheek. She was constantly amazed by how blue his eyes were - there  
was blue and then there was *blue*. She sighed again, she felt calm and in control in his  
presence. It was somewhat ironic that in his presence the darkness that surrounded her   
receded. She desperately needed his strength, and he was willing to give her every drop.  
  
Spike watched her as she re-discovered his face. He grabbed her hand, and held it still  
against his cheek.  
  
"Luv, we have to get out of here..." his voice sounded hoarse and unsteady to his ears.  
  
Her hand twisted beneath his grasp to hold his hand. She squeezed his hand lightly, telling him  
without words that she would willingly follow where he led.  
  
***  
  
I had to act quickly, and I knew the only way was to separate them. Swiftly, I swooped in.  
  
***  
  
They were plunged into darkness, not even Spike's eyes could see anything. He tightened his   
grip on Buffy's hand. She stepped closer to him, reassuring him with her warmth.  
  
He felt a tingle run up his arm, and he tightened his grip even more.  
  
He heard her cry out softly in pain, whispering an apology, he lightened his hold, puzzled that  
she would be hurt by that.  
  
They kept walking. Spike had no idea how he was going to get them out of there - but he  
was determined to find a way. Buffy trusted him to find a way, and he would. He was about  
to call out to Danica, when it hit him. The wave of relentless darkness, he cried out to Buffy,   
but his voice was lost in the silence that enveloped him.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was so cold. She had never felt his bone-numbing coldness before, she didn't think she   
had any toes or fingers to speak of.  
  
She clung to Spike's hand, mind whirling. She wanted them to get out of here, yesterday would've  
been good.  
  
He tightened his grip on her hand, and she heard a soft cry of pain, shocked to discover that   
the sound had come from her mouth. How did he manage to hurt her?  
  
Then she realised exactly what was happening. The creature was draining her strenght away.  
He had used horrendous mental images to distract her from what he was doing. Every  
second she remained here, the closer she came to completely losing everything that made her  
a Slayer. For it was now painfully obvious that it was the essence that made her a Slayer that   
this creature wanted.  
  
She opened her mouth to tell Spike, but a violent rip of darkness hit them, and her hand was  
wrenched from his.  
  
No, not again. She can't do this again! Buffy screamed out Spike's name, reaching out blindly  
in the darkness for the touch of his hand.  
  
Then the whirling stopped. Buffy closed her eyes, willing her stomach to stop heaving. Buffy   
found herself back exactly where she was before.  
  
She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.   
  
Then she saw him.  
  
This time he didn't bother to use anyone's image. Instead he came in another form, a completely  
non-descript individual who would be lost in the crowd, he had no defining characteristics and   
was the image of an ordinary person.  
  
"Slayer. You know I really expected more from you. Falling for a creature of darkness? A vampire?  
Doesn't that make your whole existence, well...pointless?"  
  
Buffy wanted to leap up and rip out his throat, but found she simply didn't have the strength  
to move. She felt utterly drained. She looked down at her hands, and noted that they were shaking.  
  
She heard his low laugh, "Yes Slayer. It won't be long now."  
  
"Why?" it was the only word that managed to slip past her throat, which had constricted with her  
efforts not to cry.  
  
He knelt down to look straight into her eyes. His eyes roamed over her face, studying it. "You   
really are quite stunning my dear, and let me say that in all the time that I have worked, you have  
given me the most amount of trouble." he nodded, eyes sparkling. "Consider that a compliment  
Slayer."  
  
Buffy was confused by his words, what did he mean? She opened her mouth, but no words came.  
  
He smiled at her; the smile was almost kind. "I see you want to know - all of them did. I suppose,  
it's the least I can offer you."  
  
He stood, and seated himself at a luxurious chair that Buffy hadn't noticed before. "Very well  
Slayer, I shall tell you, and like all the others you will understand..."  
  
***  
  
"He's gone."  
  
The others looked up. Willow had woken up, and Tara now held a cool glass of water for her lover,  
which Willow had gratefully accepted. Anya sat with Dawn, while Xander restlessly paced.  
  
Giles put the book down. "Spike has left the dimension, presumably in search of Buffy."  
  
He sighed, he had never felt more helpless in his life. Buffy, the girl he loved more then a daughter,  
was far from his grasp, and her only hope of salvation was in the form of a filthy vampire.  
  
Willow glanced at him, her head still pounded, and she spoke slowly, "She'll be ok Giles - Spike  
will save her."  
  
"That was what I feared."  
  
Willow nodded understandingly. Never had Giles looked so frail as he did now. He was slumped  
in his seat, his hair was mused and his face haggard. "Giles, I trust Spike."  
  
This simple statement snapped all eyes towards her, and Willow shrank back from the scrutiny.  
  
Silence fell for one moment, before they all started to speak.  
  
Wincing, Willow held up her hand in a silent appeal for them to be quiet.  
  
Their voices tapered off, until silence descended once more. "Ok I know what most of you are  
thinking. But I was in his head and...and..." she frowned.  
  
Tara held her hand, and Willow smiled at her, grateful for her support. "I can't explain it, but I   
trust him." she looked directly into Xander's eyes. "All I ask is that you trust my judgement."  
  
Xander remained silent. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Anya saw this and drew him away.  
  
Once she was sure that they could talk in private, she turned to him. "Xander we need to talk."  
  
Xander nodded; too weary to do much else.  
  
"Xander about Spike and Buffy..."  
  
"No! There is no 'Spike and Buffy!"  
  
Anya sighed, and took his hands, "Are you going to listen to me?"  
  
Xander saw the determined look in her eyes, "Yeah, I'm listening."  
  
Anya continued to look at him, until he sighed, "Zipping."  
  
He pretended to zip his mouth close, and Anya nodded. "Spike's a demon - Spike  
loves Buffy - Buffy...might love Spike..."  
  
Xander grimaced, but as promised kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I was a demon." she watched as his eyes widened, he opened his mouth but she clapped   
her hand over his mouth. "I love you - and you love me. Are you getting the picture here?"  
  
Xander stared into her eyes, and sighed in resignation. "Yeah An, I get the picture."  
  
Anya flashed him one of her smiles, and Xander felt as if his whole world had lit up.  
  
She kissed him firmly on the mouth, "Just try ok?"  
  
He nodded, and let her lead them back.  
  
Anya and Dawn exchanged looks, and Dawn grinned.  
  
***  
  
Danica paced up and down, worried about Buffy and Spike. But she trusted what she saw  
in Spike's eyes. His armour might be tarnished, but he was a knight if she ever saw one.  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	12. Chapter Twelve - Take the risk

  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Twelve  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution:At my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins" and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
Author's Notes: Big thanks to Niriz, my faithful beta reader! ::kisses him on the cheek::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy!!!!"  
  
He screamed out her name until his throat was raw, and still he called for her.  
  
In vain.  
  
How many times was he supposed to feel this pain? Every time it felt as if someone had ripped out his  
guts. The pain was primal, and deep inside he experienced doubt.  
  
He doubted whether their love was meant to be. In the short time they had been together, Buffy had  
been wrenched from his grasp twice. Perhaps the gods were trying to tell him something.  
  
Screw the gods.   
  
He was damned anyway.  
  
Spike knew that if Buffy was not by his side, his existence was worthless, and he wasn't going to just   
give up. Something had taken her, and that something was going to die a miserable death by his hands.  
  
Spike slumped against a wall, for a moment trying to regain his sense of direction. He had no idea how  
long he'd been wandering.  
  
He focused internally. He had always been able to sense when Buffy was around, and if she was still  
in this godforsaken dimension - he'd find her.  
  
He concentrated, conjuring up images of his beloved. He recalled the flash of anger in her eyes, the way  
that it would change the colour of her eyes from a whimsical blue-green to hardened jade. He recalled  
the way the moonlight glinted off her golden locks. He recalled the way she looked up at him, little chin  
jutting out, eyes sparkling, soft skin...  
  
There. There it was, that faint yet unmistakable hum that screamed 'Buffy.' He turned, following that   
faint sound, he was going to find her - and he was going to get her out of here - no matter the cost.  
  
***  
  
Danica continued to pace - she didn't have much time.  
  
If only Elizabeth was here, she'd know what to do. She always knew what to do.  
  
But Elizabeth wasn't here, and Buffy was at the Shadow's mercy - and Spike...  
  
Danica worked quickly, gathering herbs and instruments.  
  
'Black magic...Devil's Spawn...'  
  
She shook her head, she couldn't allow the malicious wagging of decrepit tongues, distract her from  
what she must do.  
  
Heaven help her - she would surely burn at the stake.  
  
Grimly, Danica pushed the thought away. Now was not the time for doubt. Besides, people thought she was  
mad didn't they? Why would it matter to them what she did or did not do?  
  
As soon as everything was ready, Danica settled herself. She could still feel the traces of another's power -  
but she didn't have the energy to seek that one out. She had to call upon the Light - only she could banish  
the power of the Shadow.  
  
Conventions be damned, Danica started to chant.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"There's a reason why Slayers don't live for very long, and its not just the hazards of their occupation."  
He smiled at Buffy. "I've been waiting for you a long time now Slayer. You should've been in my grasp  
at least two years ago. Yet you continue to defy logic. Two Slayers have been called - one has died   
and the other incarcerated. You should by all means be mine now." He stared deep into her eyes.  
"Yet here you are, defiant to the very end."  
  
Buffy was getting tired of the babble, "Look, would you just cut to the chase? As poetic you believe  
yourself to be, I would rather have this done and over with as soon as possible."  
  
Buffy realised that his eyes were brown, as nondescript as the rest of him. She only noticed that fact  
now because his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well I guess that's really your choice my dear, so long  
that you realise that with the ending of this narrative comes the ending of your life."  
  
Buffy shrugged, not the least bit fazed. "I've heard that one before. What is it with the big bad wanting  
to air out his master plan?"  
  
He grinned at her, "Ah my dear now that is where you err - I am no 'big bad' as you call them. I simply  
am." He leaned back. "Slayer - I am Kage."  
  
He paused expectantly.  
  
Buffy blinked - then realised that he was waiting for her to say something. "What?"  
  
He growled at her, "Your Watcher is incompetent!"  
  
"Hey!" Buffy leapt to Giles' defence. "He is not incompetent! He's very competent - he can kick   
your ass!"  
  
He shook his head, "I am Kage - the bringer of darkness. I am brother to Hikari - the bringer of light."  
He studied her blank expression, and sighed, "Hikari is the caller of Slayers."  
  
Buffy gasped. Could it be? Were her questions going to be answered?  
  
Kage smiled at her again, "The Chosen One - though that title seems a little...unfitting, considering you  
are not the One and Only. It is she who Chooses - and it is I that ends it."  
  
Realisation dawned on her - and she finally the meaning of his words sunk in, "So you kill off Slayers when  
they're getting too old - is that it?"  
  
He laughed, the sound sending chills down her spine. "Now you're getting it. There is a reason for the   
expiration date. A Slayer lives too long, they begin to question. A young Slayer has such a wonderful  
outlook on life. Everything is black and white." he flashed her a grin, "You vampire Slayer - them vampires."  
He cocked his head to the side, "But you were always different weren't you? You have fallen in  
love with that which you must slay. Twice."  
  
He sighed, and flicked his fingers, "Enough of this chit-chat. I am not inclined to unfold the mysteries of the  
world before you..." He stood.  
  
Buffy felt paralysed. So this was how it was meant to end. Not at some battle to save humanity - no,  
it was to be this dispassionate execution.  
  
She bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut, and whispered his name.  
  
***  
  
His head snapped up - he could smell her now. That intoxicating scent of delicate flowers mixed with the   
muskier aroma of power and blood, it was unmistakably Buffy.  
  
He could smell her fear, and in his mind's eye he saw her beautifully defiant. Standing with legs spread  
wide, eyes flashing challengingly.  
  
"Hold on Buffy - hold on."  
  
He could feel the undercurrents of ancient power coursing through the atmosphere, and Spike was  
filled with apprehension.  
  
But no matter what it was, she would get through it, like she always had.  
  
'Spike...'  
  
He heard it, her faint voice, calling out to him. he heard the resignation in it, and he feared.  
  
Spike ran.   
  
***  
  
Willow pressed her hand to her chest, her eyes widening. She turned to Tara.  
"Can you feel that?"  
  
Tara shook her head, "What is honey?"  
  
Willow gasped, forcing the air into her lungs. The vibration of power was making her choke. Her eyes  
snapped over to where the girl sat by the window.  
  
Dawn felt calm, at ease and she didn't question the feelings.  
  
Willow slowed her breathing, eyes focused on Dawn. The waves of power weren't emanating from Buffy's  
sister - it was someone else. And that someone else was generating a lot of energy. What could they  
possibly be doing?  
  
Then it dawned on her. Willow stood, and swiftly went to Giles' side.  
  
"Giles."  
  
Giles looked up. Willow's face was tight, and he could see she was in pain. "Willow?"  
  
Silently she held out her hand, and waited.  
  
Realising what she wanted, he relinquished the book, concerned for the girl.  
  
With a nod of thanks, Willow flipped through the pages. Quickly she scanned the words of the last  
paragraph, and as she understood, she realised what must be done.  
  
She dropped the book, and in a flurry of red gathered ingredients and tools.  
  
Anya watched her with worry etched on her face. "You're going to pay for that right?"  
  
***  
  
It wasn't working; it was enough! Danica wanted to curse and stomp out her frustration, but determination  
demanded that she kept up with the chanting.  
  
That was when she felt it. A tendril of that aura that still lingered in the atmoshpere - it was reaching out to her.  
  
Danica tensed up, unsure of what to do, then she felt the gentle persuasion, gently asking, no begging, to be  
able to help.  
  
Then the aura grew stronger, and Danica could not refuse.   
  
She opened her mind.  
  
***  
  
Willow settled down, she had refused to explain to any of the others what was going. That would waste  
precious time. Time she didn't have.  
  
She settled down and began to chant.  
  
Anya's eyes widened as she recognised the chant. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Willow refused to answer and continued with the chant.  
  
Anya shook her head frantically, "No! You mustn't you crazy witch! You have no idea what you're doing!"  
She started to pace around her, but unwilling to do more to disturb the witch. She knew the danger of  
disrupting the supplicant. "Just because She is Light, doesn't mean She'll take too kindly with this! Willow  
please!"  
  
Dawn had kept her eyes on Willow, she trusted the witch. Swiftly she got up and grasped Willow's hands,  
much to Anya's dismay. Dawn listened to the words, and soon joined in with the chant.  
  
Driven with the need to help, Tara got up and joined hands with Willow and Dawn, Willow smiled at her  
lover, gripping her hand tightly.   
  
Anya moaned.  
  
Silently, Giles stood, and joined the circle, with Xander on his heels.  
  
By this time, Anya was a nervous wreck.  
  
"You guys have no idea what you're doing! You just can't drop in and say hey, how are you to the bloody  
Goddess!" She wrung her hands, and watched.  
  
"Guys please! I want to live a nice long time! I want many, many orgasms!"  
  
Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Xander looked up at her, his pleading for her understanding.  
  
She cracked, and sat next to Xander, muttering about the foolishness of the mortal heart.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
A man was seated in an ornate chair, hands loosely clasped together. Spike shuddered, for the first  
time in his undead existence he felt cold.  
  
Buffy stood before the man, head bowed, hands clenched.  
  
Seeing him, the man leapt to action. "Do not dream of interfering vampire!"  
  
Spike glared at the man. He didn't feel human; he could pummel him into oblivion. "Course I wouldn't  
dream of interfering - I just will you ponce!"  
  
His muscles were tensed to jump at the man, but her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Buffy-love?"  
  
Buffy looked up, "Spike - this is how it was meant to be."  
  
Spike shook his head violently, "What are you saying luv? Nothing is meant to be!" he peered into her  
eyes. "Buffy-love, you can do this..."  
  
Buffy shook her head sadly, "It's my time Spike."  
  
"Like hell it is!" It felt as if someone was twisting his heart. "It's not your 'time' - not if I had anything to   
say about it!"  
  
The man laughed, "But you have no say in it."  
  
Spike stood and approached Buffy. Gently he took her by the shoulders, "Listen to me Buffy. You're going  
to live a nice long time. You'd still be slaying in your tight pants when you're eighty." He saw her lips  
twitch, and he pressed on. No one can save Buffy if she didn't want to be saved. "Come on luv - you gotta  
pull yourself together."  
  
He turned to the man, "Look, if you're so bloody determined to take a friggin life - take mine."  
  
Something in the man's eyes changed, "You're willing to give your life for the Slayer? The killer of your  
kind?"  
  
Spike tilted his head to the side, regarding the man, seeing his chance. "Hell yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
Both men turned to look at the Slayer. Spike saw the fire in her eyes as she stared at the man, "You are   
not taking him Kage."  
  
The man shook his head, "How you've deteriorated my Slayer. But it doesn't matter." He turned to Spike.  
"Don't dream of pitting yourself on me. I am the source of your power - what I give I can easily take away.  
Her time is through vampire - let her go."  
  
Spike stared at her, memorising every feature of her face, "Never - I will never let her go."  
  
Spike lunged towards Kage.  
  
Everything slowed down, as Buffy watched in horror as Spike threw himself at the dark entity. She watched as  
Spike moved, reaching for the man's jugular. She saw the expression of disgust and contempt on Kage's  
face, watched as he rose his hand, ready to deliver the fatal blow.  
  
A piercing scream rent the air, the voice filled with despair, and with a shock she realised that the voice  
was hers. Buffy lunged to intercept Spike's own desperate move, unaware of the dark ball of lightening   
hurtling towards them.  
  
But Spike saw, and as Buffy's body hit his, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, twisting their descent  
so that he fell on top of her.  
  
In a flash, the merciless apparent slowness vanished to be replaced with quicksilver light as the energy hit  
Spike's body.  
  
Another scream gathered at the back of her throat.  
  
She watched as his eyes widened with the pain, hoarsely he whispered her name, and as she looked into his  
eyes, she saw the love he felt for her, before the lids fluttered close.  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
  
Now, I know you want me dead eg then spies the hoard of furious fans - noting that the majority were  
from OGD ::grins nervously:: Hey guys!!! ::backs off when some pull out an assortment of weapons::  
Eeeep!! Now guys...be reasonable!!! You can't kill me! ::mob inches forward, light gleaming off blades::  
You can't! Who's gonna write the next chapter? Guys?  



	13. Chapter Thirteen - Darkness Calls

  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Thirteen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: At my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins" and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone at OGD, especially Vera, who has given me crucial help for this chapter - and several other people come to mind also for helping me out with this chapter - Barb, Raven ::showers them with naked choc Spikes::   
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.  
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Danica closed her eyes tightly, chanting steadily. She heard it within her; the steady voices chanting with her  
from across dimensions. She could feel their love and concern, and she drew strength from them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Against all her fears, Anya chanted, feeling sick. She didn't know what this would accomplish, aside from  
getting them all killed. She feared for the girl in the other dimension - it would be through her that the connection  
would be made. For the first time in a life filled with death, destruction and salvation, Anya prayed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Giles didn't know what this would accomplish, he didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't fully sure what Willow was  
up to. But by this point he would do anything to keep the girl he considered his daughter, safe. He didn't want to  
think about what other things was going on in her life, and could only hope that she could make it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn felt calm and at ease - she couldn't explain this feeling, but she knew that everything was going to be ok -  
it had to be, she would not allow another alternative. She was not going to lose her sister and her best friend - the  
world would disintegrate first.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
One phrase ran around Xander's head like a litany, as he tightly grasped Anya's hand, it was simple:  
Buffy be safe  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Willow knew that her mind had to be utterly focused, one wrong word, a loss in the rhythm could mean everything.  
She could not afford to screw this one up, and she wasn't going to.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tara was prepared to give whatever Willow asked for - and what her lover demanded of her now was complete  
and utter trust. She placed her life in Willow's hands, and feared for her, as she watched Willow's dreamy green  
eyes turn utterly black...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"No! Spike! No!" This couldn't be happening - not when she just found him! It wasn't possible that Spike - the   
immortal vampire would die before her. Was she fated to be alone? Did all of them have to leave her?  
  
Buffy felt his weight drop onto her, and she gasped, blinking back tears, as she slowly extricated herself from  
beneath his desperate clasp.  
  
She stared down at him, at the sculpted cheekbones. She had never realised how long his lashes were, now  
she noted the length, as the lashes brushed across his face. She stared at him, willing him to open his eyes.  
  
Slowly, she looked up at Kage - tears of hate and frustration coursing down her face. Not a word would come,  
she couldn't even begin to express the feelings of utter despair that had begun to fester in her soul.  
  
They haven't begun - and already he was taken from her.  
  
Kage smiled at her, that saccharine stretching of the lips that she loathed. "I can give you back to him. Just accept  
my Slayer..."  
  
At his words, her eyes widened. Give her back to him? Could she...? Did he mean...?  
  
But as she considered it, she knew that Spike would hate her for it - he had given his life for her, and she wasn't  
about to throw such a priceless gift away.  
  
"Come my Slayer, give in...the cycle must be renewed!"  
  
Buffy gazed down at Spike, she held him closer and silently begged him to come back and drive her up the wall...  
in more ways then one...  
  
***  
  
They all gasped, as the feeling of warmth and calm descended upon them.  
  
She had come.  
  
***  
  
All was warm and dark, and he couldn't seem to open his eyes. But he could hear a voice, calling.  
  
Slowly he turned, until he saw a small figure.   
  
She sat on top of a large boulder, white dress hugging her slender figure, legs crossed demurely. Her rich brown  
tresses were pilled on top of her head in artful disarray. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with warmth and  
compassion. She smiled at him, and he felt oddly at peace.  
  
"Spike..." her voice was rich and warm, reminded him oddly of whiskey filling his gut. "Never thought that I would   
ever be speaking to you. But things change don't they?"  
  
Spike took a step forward, wary.  
  
Her smile never wavered. She held out her hand to him. Without knowing why, he took it.  
  
Her touch was warm, and the warmth danced up his arm, settling in the region where his heart would've been.  
He sighed, feeling slightly drunk - the warmth that he felt from her touch was akin to feeling blood dancing in his  
veins. He was jostled out of this euphoric state with one thought....  
  
Buffy.  
  
Spike jerked backwards in alarm, eyes frantically snapping from one empty space to another.  
  
She sighed, watching him, "Should've known that I couldn't get you to forget about her."  
  
Spike's eyes jerked back to her, "Buffy."  
  
Her smile brightened. "Yeah...Buffy." she shook her head slightly, "It's beautiful you know? It's one of those things  
you hear about, but never expect to experience."  
  
He frowned, he had no idea what she was blathering about, and he didn't have the time for it. "What?"  
  
"True love." she grinned at him, "You've got - the whole heart-thumping, destiny, fairy-tale she-bang." she paused  
for a moment, "Well...maybe not the heart-thumping in your case." She shook her head. "What's a girl supposed  
to do?" She stared at him some more, and Spike squirmed beneath her intense gaze. "Let me give you some   
advice Spikey-boy, remember the difference between fact and fiction, and know that the line is often blurred  
until you don't know anything for certain. Remember that."  
  
Spike sighed, he wasn't up for a nice philosophical discussion. "Listen lady, I don't know what the bleeding hell you  
want from me, but I got to go find Buffy...she's..."  
  
The dreamy look in the chocolate orbs vanished, "I know perfectly well what the Slayer has been up to Spike."  
Then her expression softened, "Just tell me one thing ok? I'm a sucker for happily-ever-afters. Are you prepared  
to give her everything?"  
  
Without hesitation Spike nodded empathically, "My whole being is worthless without my sun."  
  
She smiled, head tilting to the side, "Who ever said you were a bloody awful poet?"  
  
She jumped off the boulder, hips swaying, she flicked a glance over one creamy shoulder, and studied his shocked  
face. "Trust me...don't use the word 'effulgent'. Just not romantic baby."  
  
With another swing of her hips, she was gone.  
  
***  
  
He groaned, feeling as if every bone in his body was broken, and every organ - no matter how useless, was   
smashed.  
  
He rolled over, his body screaming in protest. Then he saw her.  
  
Buffy was kneeling, partly hidden in shadows. Kage's hands were stroking the base of her throat, deceptively  
innocent. Spike saw the tears glistening on her cheeks, as she turned her face away from the dark creature  
draining her strength away.  
  
He watched, partly out of frozen indecision and partly because he felt weak - a fact that he would never admit.  
  
Ever so faintly, she whispered his name, before swiftly knocking Kage back.  
  
Hope surged in his breast, as he watched Buffy attempt to fight Kage off, but the dark creature merely shrugged,  
and in a move so fast, had Buffy cradled in his arms once more.   
  
Spike watched horrified, as Buffy's body sagged down - she was exhausted, he could plainly see that. He had   
watched her fight long enough, to know when her energy had been depleted. Buffy was now facing him, still   
wrapped in that deadly embrace. From the scratches on her arms, and face, Spike could see that she had been  
fighting.  
  
He leapt to his feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness that engulfed him. He called out her name.  
  
Buffy's head snapped up, eyes widening as they locked on him, he heard his name slipping past slack lips as she  
continued to stare at him with utter shock.  
  
Kage's grip on the Slayer loosened, and she fell from his grasp. His head snapped to the side, it looked as if he was   
listening to someone, and Spike would've sworn that he saw a flash of white.  
  
Kage smirked; he flicked a glance at Buffy, who sat in a heap at his feet, and then at him.  
  
"It seems that my sister likes you vampire." Kage smiled indulgently, "Very well then. One last reprieve. If you agree  
to my terms. What do you think?"  
  
Spike drew up to his full height, "You know I'd agree."  
  
Kage laughed, "Foolish vampire, you haven't even heard the terms! What if it demands too much?"  
  
Spike glanced briefly at Buffy, and then turned his determined visage back to the dark creature. "Nothing is too much."  
  
Kage sighed dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest. "My, my Buffy! What a gallant hero you have!"  
  
Buffy ignored him, and continued to stare at Spike, still unable to believe her eyes. She was certain that he was  
an apparition that her dying mind had conjured.  
  
"Alright vampire - the terms are simple, and direct." He gestured to a dark corner, drawing Spike and Buffy's attention  
to the figure sheathed in the shadows.  
  
She stepped forward, as soon as she moved, Spike recognised the willowy gracefulness of her movements.  
  
Buffy felt ill, she too recognised the figure the moment she moved.  
  
Her dark curls tumbled around shoulders, her pale skin gleamed in what little light there was, and her dark eyes  
seemed to glow in the darkness. The shadows claimed the slim figure, as she weaved in and out of the light as  
she walked.  
  
"Spike..." his name slipped past her rosy lips, as she gazed at him.  
  
Unable to help himself, Spike took a step forward. "Dru..."  
  
Kage held out his hand to the vampire, who willingly fell into his embrace, "My beautiful child."  
He turned to Spike, "She is lovely isn't she Spike?"  
  
All Spike could do was nod, as he stared at Drusilla, his sire, his lover - she who had been everything.  
  
***  
  
Buffy wrung her hands anxiously, while Kage watched her, an amused smile twisting his lips. "Slayer...don't you  
trust your lover?"  
  
She glared at him, "Of course I trust him!"  
  
But the answer had come too fast, and Kage knew that she was trying to convince herself. He chuckled.  
  
"Wonderful of you really my dear. I mean, he is a soulless vampire after all, and he just walked away with the love  
of his undead life." He grinned to himself as he watched the doubt flicker in her eyes. "How strong you are my  
dear."  
  
Buffy remained silent. Spike had been so sure that it was Drusilla, she had told him of Kage's deceptions and tricks,  
and still he insisted. He and Drusilla had walked away, Spike had taken Buffy's hand and flashed her that rakish  
grin that sent shivers through her body. But she couldn't explain why seeing Spike turn and follow Drusilla had rent  
her apart, and why now tears slipped down her cheek.  
  
***  
  
"Spike...Miss Edith has been calling me again...she tells me that you're far away from me...far, far 'way!"  
  
Spike watched Dru's graceful form sway gently in an unseen breeze. He took a step towards her. "Dru..."  
  
She spun around, her tattered skirts flaring out behind her, "My Spike...my beautiful Spike."  
She held his face, and stared deep into his eyes. Ever so gently, she pulled him down, her lips dancing on his.  
"How you glow my Spike!"  
  
With that she pulled him down for a savage kiss.  
  
Hard and fast, their tongues duelled with one another, teeth nipping, hands desperately groping. If Spike had any  
doubts if this was indeed his dark princess, all was dispelled with this one kiss. He could taste the blood on her   
tongue, rich and intoxicating, as she reminded him of all the years passed. Then just as suddenly, the kiss gentled,  
and turned almost chaste, as Drusilla ran her hands through his hair, murmuring incoherently.  
  
It was Drusilla who broke the kiss; she stared up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "So this is it my Spike."  
  
"What is it luv?" He wanted to hold her tighter, have this last moment with her that he would probably never really   
have.  
  
Drusilla smiled at him tenderly, stroking the side of his face. "This my Spike is the end, for us, and perhaps for you."  
She whirled out his grasp. "Miss Edith has been whispering in my ear...telling me that my Spike is lost to me."   
She turned to face, dark eyes unfathomable. "But I didn't want to listen - then another voice started to call to me...  
so rich...so dark...I loved him, I followed him. And he leads me into your arms."  
  
Spike swallowed hard, he had been unsure of what to say to his dark princess and yet here she stood. What to say?  
  
Drusilla flung her arms open, and started to whirl around the empty space. Spike watched her - he had always   
loved to watch her, and now as no different. His precious Drusilla, so free - deadly and innocent. Buffy would  
never understand that about her. Yes Drusilla could be vicious in her bloodlust, but to watch her was poetry.  
Fluid movements in the shadows; the very brutality of her actions in such stark contrast with her child-like state.  
She was his dark inspiration, and his demon had rejoiced in her.  
  
No. Buffy would never understand, though he loved Buffy with all his being, there would always be his Drusilla.  
  
That night when he had the Slayer in chains, and Drusilla in ropes, he had seen the same sadness in her dark eyes.  
She had silently reminded him that she would always be. The Slayer was after all, only mortal - and Drusilla   
was forever.  
  
But one thing Spike had always valued was the moment. Only now mattered.  
  
Drusilla stopped spinning, and stood, head cocked to one side, eyes blank, a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes   
snapped to meet his. "Oh my Spike, my darling! You are mine again!"  
  
She flung herself into his embrace, after years of this; Spike's arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist.  
He pressed her close to him. "I'm always yours pet."  
  
She pulled away from, her expressive eyes darkening for a moment, before clearing. "Not now Spike - but you  
will be. How I've missed you! Miss Edith has missed you too Spike."  
  
She pressed her body tightly to his, going on her toes to whisper in his ear, as she loved to do. "You must give  
her up Spike."  
  
Violently, Spike thrust her from him, eyes wide. There was no mistaking Dru's meaning. The way she had said 'her'  
had told him clearly who she was speaking about. The word had dripped with unconcealed venom, and that told  
Spike how very much Dru hated his Buffy.  
  
She grinned at him, "Yes my Spike, I see you understand! It is the only way! Don't you love me Spike?"  
Then she held out her hand, as if to stop his words, "No, you don't. But you love her...and you would do it for  
her. Wouldn't you Spike? You'd let her walk in the sun, while you remain in the cold shadows..."  
  
Driven by fear and rage, Spike's hand connected with Dru's pale cheek.  
  
Slowly, she turned her head to look at him again, and he saw the excitement dancing in her dark eyes. "Oh Spike..."  
  
"Don't toy with me Dru."  
  
That grin was still firmly in place, "Never...my prince tells me there is but one way for you to save her."  
She paused, waiting.  
  
Knowing her as only he did, Spike growled, "Please Dru."  
  
She clapped her hands, "Oh Spike!" she took his hand. "Very well my Spike, I'll speak clearly. For you to save  
her, you must agree to stay away from her."  
  
"What...?" Spike didn't have the strength to pull away from Drusilla's grasp.  
  
"She's to have no memory of you my Spike - it would be as if our lives and hers have never mixed!"  
  
Drusilla laughed, obviously delighted, while Spike stared at her, devastated. He knew precisely what it was that  
Kage was asking of him.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think he'll accept my terms Slayer?"  
  
Her nerves had been stretched out, and this wait was pure agony. Buffy had never liked to wait. "Shut up."  
  
Kage rolled his eyes, "Such disrespect for authority! Really Ms. Summers!"  
  
Buffy merely growled at him.  
  
***  
  
Dru had been dancing, Spike couldn't tell for how long now - he had been immersed in thought.  
  
Kage would return them to the outside world - if Spike agreed that he would be out of Buffy's life. Her memories  
of him - of their time spent together would be erased - never have happened. She would never be his.  
  
Was there any choice?  
  
He called Drusilla's name, and happily Drusilla flew into his arms. Spike stood numbed as she nuzzled against   
his chest. His thoughts still in disarray.  
  
There was no choice.  
  
Slowly, he and Dru retraced their steps, until they were once more facing Kage and the Slayer. Spike couldn't  
meet her gaze.  
  
Buffy watched them, jealousy flaring up as she eyed Drusilla's arm, which was snaked around Spike's waist. It  
didn't help that he refused to look at her. She felt sick.  
  
"So vampire? Do you agree?"  
  
Spike looked up and for the first time stared into Buffy's eyes. "I want to remember."  
  
Kage sighed, and waved his hand, "Done, done! If you insist on torturing yourself, I would gladly oblige."  
  
"Wait! I want a little time..."  
  
"I can do that too!" Kage was grinning. Finally this would be resovled.  
  
Buffy was confused, what was happening? Desperately, she searched Spike's face, but found it curiously blank.  
  
Spike nodded slowly, "I hold you to your word Kage."  
  
Kage nodded eagerly, "Yes yes! You have my word vampire!"  
  
Then swiftly, before anyone could blink he was standing before the vampires.  
  
First, he reached out to touch Drusilla's cheek. Drusilla eagerly leaned into his touch. Kage smiled at her fondly,  
and before Spike and Buffy's eyes - she disappeared.  
  
Kage turned to Spike, and leaning in so only the vampire could hear, he whispered. "Remember vampire - she   
will be mine eventually. You promise she will be mine."  
  
Mutely, Spike nodded.  
  
Kage smiled, and with a flourish of his hands, all was darkness...  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen - To Love

  
  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Fourteen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: At my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins" and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.  
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow felt lost as the connection between her and Danica was abruptly broken. She knew that they were no longer  
needed. Buffy and Spike were safe, and that was the important thing, she knew this, but the sense of loss was acute.  
  
Touching Danica's mind was like touching Dawn's. It was a bit unsettling to say the least, and she couldn't even begin to   
understand how Dawn must've felt.  
  
Anya moaned, holding onto her head. She hadn't felt this kind of pain in a while, but then a   
thought struck her - a thought that eclipsed all else.  
  
"I'm still alive!" she glanced to her right. "And Xander's alive!"  
With those two realisations, she pounced on Xander, while everyone else looked anywhere  
but the couple groping on the floor.  
  
Dawn shook her head, trying to suppress her smile. She got up and picked up the book, eyes  
scanning the lines. "Hey guys..."  
  
Everyone, except for Xander and Anya, looked up.  
  
"They're back."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy moaned, her head ached...well actually, everything ached. It took several moments for anything else  
aside from the pain to register.  
  
She looked up into Dawn's concerned face, "Dawn?"  
  
The girl shook her head sadly, and touched her cheek. "Buffy."  
  
"Danica." Buffy squeezed her hand, as the girl's face brightened.  
  
Then she remembered, her eyes searched the room until they fell on a prone figure. "Spike!"  
  
***  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
The Scooby gang all looked up, stunned to see a dishevelled Angel at the doorway.   
  
His dark eyes frantically scanned the room, finally settling on Giles. "Where are they?"  
  
Giles was baffled by Angel's behaviour, while Xander merely seethed. How dare he just barge in  
like this? As if he still had the right to.  
  
Giles noted everyone's general distress, and stepped forward to face Angel. "Angel we don't have  
the slightest idea who and what you're talking about."  
  
Angel tried to calm him self down. The vision of Buffy twined around Spike had not left him. He knew  
he shouldn't be so frantic, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of Buffy with any other man had  
been enough to make him sick to the stomach, but the thought of Buffy with Spike...his Childe...  
  
"Buffy and Spike...where are they?"  
  
Angel watched them all shift uncomfortably, and he wished he was anywhere but here. Why did he  
come at all? What he didn't know couldn't hurt him...why didn't he just bury himself beneath a rock?  
  
Dawn stepped forward, highly conscious that this would be the first time that she would technically  
meet Angel, the love of her sister's life.  
  
"They're not here Angel."  
  
Angel glanced at her, for a moment not recognising her, then it clinked into place. "Dawn. Where are  
they?"  
  
Dawn had been carefully watching his face, and saw the flicker. She sighed, "They're trapped in a book."  
  
"Dawn!"   
  
"What?"   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at the gang, who all had sharply reprimanded her. God, it was like a Buffy chorus.  
  
Willow stepped forward, touching Dawn gently on the arm. "Angel...it's complicated...."  
  
Angel shook his head confused, "Buffy and Spike are what?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy rushed to his side, ignoring the pain that flared in her side. She touched his shoulder anxiously. "Spike?"  
  
He lay so still, and in her mind's eye she saw him lying on his side so still in that other place. With a growl of frustration, she shook him hard.  
  
Spike groaned, and rolled onto his stomach. He blinked once, then twice. With a hiss of pain he pushed himself  
up in a sitting position. The pain in his head was reminiscent of the worst hangover of his undead life. He groaned again and held his head; afraid it would fall off his shoulders and roll on the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Buffy bent over him, hands gently searching for broken bones. "Spike?"  
  
Her scent was the first thing he noticed, sweet and intoxicating - filling his head and pushing out all thoughts of pain.  
Then he felt her hair, the golden strands brushing lightly across his face, imitating the gentle movements of her hands.  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Oh God Spike!" All the frustration, fear and rage that had been bottled up in her rushed out of her in one sob.  
Buffy hated to cry, especially in front of Spike, but even though her pride protested, the tears won out.  
  
Spike held her, pressing her as close as possible, and felt sorrow. Kage had kept his word - he had given Spike  
these few moments, and Spike was grateful that he recognised it for what it was. He held Buffy, knowing he may never again have this chance - and she didn't know.   
  
Spike wanted to cry, but he would treasure these few moments that he had been granted. He couldn't tell her; he didn't  
want their last moments filled with pain. It wasn't supposed to be like that.  
  
Buffy sniffed, wiping her face quickly in her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
Soothingly, Spike hushed away her protests, cradling her in his arms, giving her the support that she needed.  
  
Soon Buffy's sobs quietened, and were gone, as she pressed herself into his arms, stunned at how comfortable she   
felt. She never wanted this moment to end. She had never felt such peace and contentment before, and she was  
loathe to give it up.  
  
***  
  
Angel rubbed his forehead, who said vampires didn't get headaches? The whole situation was making his head throb.  
He had yet to ask for the book, and he could see that they would be reluctant to give it to him.  
  
Dawn held a book, presumably *the* book, tightly to her chest, and Angel couldn't understand the guarded expression  
on her face. It was almost as if she didn't know him. Angel didn't know why, but the thought of Dawn despising him for  
some reason hurt. It was true that perhaps Angel had been more preoccupied with Dawn's sister to take much notice of   
the girl, but he had always been kind to her. He didn't understand why she looked at him the way she did.  
  
In his mind he saw Buffy and Spike lost in a passionate kiss, music flowing around them...  
  
He had to know.  
  
Wordlessly, he held out his hand.  
  
Alarm flared up in Dawn's green eyes, as her glance flicked from him to Giles. Out of the corner of his eye, Angel saw  
Giles nod. Dawn glared at him as she reluctantly handed over the book.  
  
It was a simple book, the cover bare red. It was nothing spectacular; it wasn't even a hardcover. But Angel knew the  
saying. Never judge a book by its cover, and here a literal interpretation would have to be taken.  
  
For a full minute, he did nothing but stare at the book in his hand, the thought crossing his mind that he had never held  
anything that he so dreaded. In this innocent looking book lay the answer to the one question that had compelled him  
to drive from L.A down to Sunnydale - a place he thought never to see again.  
  
He flipped open the page, his eyes riveted on one sentence:  
  
The night looked on as Slayer and Vampire, lost in each other, forgetting the laws of their society, throwing themselves  
in the shades grey, consummated a love that knew no bounds...  
  
Hastily he snapped the book closed, his eyes closing as well.  
  
Silently he turned away.  
  
Angel realised that he had known the answer to his question, but he had so desperately wanted it to be proved wrong.   
He wanted to fly down here, have Buffy reassure him that his fears were foolish, and that she would always love him.  
Instead he found this.  
  
In a blinding flash, all of dreams of the perfect love between him and Buffy were dashed to the grounds. His dreams of  
holding his golden girl in his arms, her looking into his eyes with perfect and utter love...gone.  
  
Angel knew that these dreams were foolish - what did he really expect anyway? That Buffy would continue to love him,  
and shun all happiness?  
  
Happily ever after just didn't work. A wave of fatigue engulfed him; he was just too damned tired.  
  
In that moment, Angel knew he had to let go of the fairytale.  
  
He just prayed to whatever greater powers there were that his heart would follow his brain's lead. Though at that moment,  
he doubted whether his heart and his brain could ever be reconciled.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Danica who had held back, now stepped up to them. Reverently, she touched Buffy's hair.  
  
Buffy feeling the light touch, looked up into green eyes that looked so familiar but weren't.  
  
Danica held out her hand, silently asking Buffy to take it. Without hesitation, she did, feeling strangely  
comforted by the girl's touch.  
  
Danica pulled Buffy up, and Spike had to follow.  
  
He wanted to stop her from taking Buffy away; he didn't want this to end, not yet, not ever. For a moment, he watched  
Buffy's retreating figure, marvelling at the grace in every move.  
  
She stopped and turned, beckoning to him, and again he felt the insane urge to just crumple up into a ball and bawl his  
eyes out.   
  
Drusilla's words were ringing in his ears.  
  
"...You'd let her walk in the sun, while you remain in the cold shadows..."  
  
Yeah, his insane Drusilla was always right. He would let Buffy go, and he'd remain, but at least he would have a candle.  
A fragile flickering light that would cause him immense pain, but a pain that he couldn't live without.  
  
Buffy held his hand, squeezing it for comfort. The ordeal was over; for once everything was going to be alright.  
  
Unable to help himself, Spike pulled Buffy into his embrace, burying himself in the golden silk that was her hair.  
  
With a sigh, her small hand drifted upwards to caress his face. Spike leaned into her touch, trying so damn hard to  
control himself.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
He looked up, and Buffy was confused by what she saw in his eyes. She saw the pain glittering in his eyes, turning those  
azure orbs into hardened ice. "Spike, you gotta know..."  
  
"What luv?"  
  
She turned in his embrace, "You gotta know right?"  
  
Spike could see that she was struggling with her words, and it dawned on him what she was trying to say. He smiled,  
but the elation that he expected to see wasn't there, couldn't be. The smile was one of saddened resignation.  
"What do I know luv?"  
  
Buffy blew out a breath of frustration, her temper flaring briefly, "Spike!"  
  
"Say it Buffy."  
  
She couldn't refuse the plea in his voice, who could? "I love you."  
  
Spike stared at her stunned. He had known what she was going to say, but the effect those three little words had on  
him was indescribable.  
  
Buffy stared at him, fidgeting, "Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Technically, Spike had professed his love for the Slayer before, but now she waited, anticipation and fear of rejection,  
making her unable to find a comfortable spot to stand in.  
  
He saw this, and it drew out a tender smile, he pulled her in for a fierce kiss, and Buffy was once more lost to the world  
as her senses were assaulted.  
  
She shivered as he leaned close to whisper in her delicate ear. "Always and forever Buffy-love. Until the day I crumble to   
dust, I would always love you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow watched the grief-stricken vampire.  
  
He had yet to say another word, but wandered around the shop in a daze, lost in thought.  
  
Xander groaned, watching him as well, " I thought our brooding days are over!" he glared at the oblivious vampire.  
"Want me to get you a dusty cloak, a well-worn copy of Byron and a couple of candles?" his tone dripped with   
sarcasm. However they bounced off effortlessly, as the vampire continued his seemingly torturous route.  
  
Tara slipped her hand into Willow's, her eyes also on Angel.  
  
"Is he ever gonna talk to us?" she whispered, not wanting to intrude on Angel's moment.  
  
Willow shrugged, "He was never much of a talker anyway."  
  
Their respective musings were interrupted by a delighted giggle.  
  
They all looked up, their gazes falling on Dawn, who was curled in a corner, head buried in the book.  
  
She glanced up feeling everyone's scrutiny, but she promptly dismissed them and went back to Spike's and Buffy's world.  
  
  
***  
  
"Spike? Buffy?"  
  
Their heated kiss was interrupted with the voice softly calling them back down to earth.   
  
Spike's arms tightened around her waist for a moment, before he let them drop. Buffy sighed, completely content, as she  
tried to lose herself in Spike's embrace.  
  
They looked up, to find an amused Danica grinning at them. Buffy blushed, and pulled out of Spike's embrace, but   
maintaining her grip on his hand. Spike merely flashed both of them his trademark smirk, and kept Buffy's hand firmly  
in his.  
  
Danica turned, and they obligingly followed.  
  
Danica lifted her skirts and stepped over something that was sprawled across the breadth of the hallway. As she passed,  
a groan could be heard from the heap at her feet.  
  
The heap stirred, and staggered upwards. Prince Rhys moaned, holding onto his head.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, and promptly smashed him back down on the ground. Buffy merely raised one eyebrow, which  
Spike answered with a shrug.  
  
Danica led them to the library. Spike and Buffy stayed by the doorway, watching Danica.  
  
Danica came back to stand before them, a simple red-leather bound book in her hands.  
  
"Buffy and Spike." she simply stated, holding it out to Buffy, who took it, confused.  
  
She flipped the book open, Spike looking over her shoulder  
  
  
It was just another night for Buffy Summers, as she nonchalantly flipped over a tombstone knocking a   
vampire down. She swiftly staked a vampire on her right, and before the vampire's dust could fall on the ground, she   
staked the one on the ground.  
  
She straightened, dusting her favourite pants off. She caught a wiff of cigarette smoke, without turning, she sighed.   
"What are you doing here Spike?"  
  
A figure moved in the shadows, a glowing cigarette butt flying to the right. "My, my luv, what a horrific memory  
you have!" The moonlight glinted off his peroxide blonde locks. "I live here remember?"  
  
  
Buffy dropped the book, utterly shocked.  
  
Spike turned his gaze to Danica, who smiled sadly at him. "Spike and Buffy."  
  
She took their hands, and placed it on top of the book.  
  
Realising what she was going to do, Spike grabbed Buffy, his lips grazing hers. "Love you Buffy."  
  
Confused, Buffy answered, "Love you..."  
  
Danica watched, tears forming in her eyes as the light engulfed them.  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen - To Let Go

  
  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Fifteen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: At my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins" and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I'm just a tiny bit giddy - but I found out recently that this little fic here has been  
nominated for a Watching You award! For three categories if I'm not mistaken! ::scurries off to check::  
Yup! Nominated for: Best Series, Best Sex Scene (It's My Bed Award) and Shippers Choice.   
Not that I would actually win it, considering who else was nominated (btw I'm rooting for them) - but the  
whole nominee thing is enough for me =) I just wanted to thank whoever nominated me - chestful of  
naked choc Spikes for you!   
And also thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They certainly keep me going! =)   
  
And as for this ending...well still got a couple more chapters to write - so not quite there yet.  
  
Oh more notes - remember way back when, I mentioned that this series is happening after "Intervention"?  
Well, we're back to that time again - spoilers for everything in that episode through to the Gift.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.  
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She lunged at him.  
  
Spike was knocked backwards in sheer surprise, for a full minute his brain refused to function as the blonde  
Slayer pummelled into his defenceless body.  
  
Still without thinking, Spike threw her off, but the second he did so, a searing pain ripped through him. With a   
hiss of pain, he clutched his head, the capacity for thought being robbed from him once again.  
  
Buffy muffled her own hiss of pain, as she lightly rolled to her feet.  
  
She glared down at the vampire, refusing to acknowledge the twinge of sympathy in her heart.  
  
The horrifying truth dawned on him.  
  
She was lost to him.  
  
Spike looked up. Buffy was standing above him, so tantalisingly close. All he had to do was reach out and...  
  
Have the most horrific beating of his entire existence. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying desperately  
to stop the tears from flowing. He had done it. Buffy was safe, alive and back in her world, while he...  
  
Buffy stumbled back, as she looked into his ice blue eyes. The depth of pain that she saw in those orbs had a profound  
effect on her. It shouldn't have affected her like that, but it did. Why did she care that Spike, soulless vampire, demonic  
killer, monster, was hurting? Why did she want to reach out and caress his face and...  
  
Bad Buffy! She was appalled at the way her thoughts were turning. She had told herself a long time ago to stop   
fantasising about the vampire. It had to stop. It was dangerous. It was wrong.  
  
With a cold glare, she spun on her heels and left Spike sitting in the dust, unwilling to acknowledge his suffering.  
  
  
***  
  
Angel slipped out of the Magick Shop.   
  
He had seen it happen, and he didn't know what the implications were, he had mumbled some excuse. Muttering  
something about the Apocalypse and hell gods. He had watched Xander's face light up with a smug grin as he   
calmly informed him that 'they knew all that and everything was under control'. Angel had pleaded with them not   
to tell Buffy that he had come. He didn't think he could handle dealing with the Slayer.   
  
***  
  
"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Buffy bounced into the Magic Shop, happy at the thought of going home and  
sleeping.  
  
"Aside from getting our eyes singed? Missed nothing at all!" Xander chirped up happily.  
  
Willow blushed, "Well...you see...I..."  
  
Tara hugged her girlfriend, "It's alright honey, he's just teasing."  
  
Willow fell back into Tara's arms, still muttering, while Xander chuckled good-naturedly.  
  
Dawn frowned, something felt off, she really couldn't explain it, but it was seriously bugging her.  
  
Buffy crossed over to Giles, "Dusted only eight vamps - one got away."  
  
Giles' eyebrow shot up in surprise, Buffy hadn't allowed a vampire to get away from her since she first  
started. "One?"  
  
Buffy frowned, "Yeah."  
  
Anya smiled mischievously, "Did he happen to have peroxide blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a drool-worthy  
body???"  
  
"Anya!" Xander stared at his girlfriend in abject horror.  
  
Anya suddenly seemed to realise that Xander was still around, she instantly threw herself into his arms, "Oh don't  
worry muffin! He won't ever be my orgasm friend!"  
  
Xander continued to mutter, allowing Anya to...'soothe' his injured pride.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, avoiding looking Giles in the eye. "Anyway people, we gotta go now - Dawn needs to hit  
the books and all that."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "Literally."  
  
She still couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness, but shrugged, as there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
***  
  
Spike watched her until she disappeared from sight, and still continued to sit there even though she had walked away  
a long time ago.  
  
The feeling of loss was so acute.  
  
He remembered everything that happened before...  
  
He had come so far since then - they had. Now all of that was gone - wiped away as if it never happened. Except he  
knew it did. He had held her, he had loved her and most amazing of all - she had loved him back.  
  
Spike wanted to simply crumble into dust, he wanted...  
  
Before he could finish that thought, someone had hauled him upwards and slammed him into a wall. In the deep recess  
of his mind, he realised that the it was the wall of his own crypt. Spike didn't put up a fight, and allowed the name  
assailant to do whatever he wanted with his useless carcass. It suddenly struck him that his body was bruised all  
over as if...  
  
As if that bint had tore into his body mere days ago. Spike groaned mentally. These aches and pains had disappeared  
over the time he spent in that other world. Now his body had yet to heal from the beating he took, and was again  
being beaten up. Spike the Punching Bag indeed.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
The deep rumbling voice penetrated through the haze on his mind. Groggily he looked up, "Poof."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, and dragged Spike's dead weight into the crypt.  
  
Unceremoniously, he dumped Spike into a chair, and glared down at him.  
  
Angel still had no idea what had happened. He didn't even know what he was doing. It was unreasonable. Spike probably  
had no recollection of what had transpired, and that was perhaps for the best. But something was nagging him - and  
Angel took the risk of seeing Spike.  
  
Spike looked up at his grand-sire, and wished he didn't. Angel stared at him with contempt and loathing - as he always did.  
Spike started to look around for his flask, then it hit him. There was something else in Angel's gaze, and Spike refused  
to look at him again to confirm his suspicion. Besides, that one look had been enough. Angel knew.  
  
Spike didn't want to analyse the whys and wherefores. He simply didn't care.  
  
With a little sigh of relief, he spotted his flask of whiskey. He started to reach for it, but Angel saw what he was doing  
and kicked it away.  
  
"Oh no - I'm going to talk to you, and I would prefer if you were understandable."  
  
Spike snorted, and settled into his well-worn chair, looking everywhere but at the Poof.  
  
Angel sighed; he pulled up another chair, and settled into it. He leaned forward, eyes focused on Spike.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Spike snorted again, eyeing the silver flask that lay just out of his reach. He contemplated just sitting there in utter silence,  
then remembered Angel's tenacious nature. "What else mate? The girl always gets away from this old boy."  
  
Angel ignored the edge of sarcasm in Spike's rich voice. "No one remembers a thing you know."  
  
This piece of information had Spike jerking upwards, "What? How would they...how do you..."  
  
Angel sighed, and quickly explained about the book.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, "So you're saying that they knew everything we did?"  
  
Angel nodded mutely, knowing what Spike referred to.  
  
At this confirmation, Spike burst out laughing, "Oh man! What I would've given to see the Whelp's face!"  
He collapsed back into the chair, laughter rolling from his mouth - laughter with a tinge of hysteria in it's tones.  
  
Angel waited patiently for the laughter to stop; the laughter progressed to giggles, disintegrating to sobs.  
  
It was the tears that did it. Angel had come with every intention of beating Spike into a bloody pulp for daring to  
touch her. Angel had left her so she could have some semblance of a normal life. Now he had to deal with this  
and he was completely thrown.  
  
Angel sat back, unsure what to feel as he watched Drusilla's Childe cry. Spike cried - harsh sobs ripped from the very  
depths of his being. Angel felt inadequate.  
  
In his opinion, he always thought that Spike felt too much. Events had always had a profound effect on this  
particular vampire. Angelus had always scoffed at Spike's exuberance, always seeing him as a two-year old.  
  
And now, Angel feared that Spike would end his life.  
  
He saw the desperation and sheer despair in the younger vampire, and mourned with him - even if Spike would never  
accept.  
  
"How does it feel?" the words came out from Spike's constricted throat.  
  
"How does what feel?"  
  
"Loving her and never being able to have her." Spike looked up, and Angel was stunned at the profound well of  
pain expressed in his eyes. "Doing the right thing bloody sucks you know that? I'm not meant to be the bloody  
hero - we've got you for that - you even threw in the whole brooding thing for free!" Spike chuckled weakly.  
"I'm just not cut out for it mate...just not!"  
  
Angel sighed, "Yeah you're not."  
  
Spike glared at him, but remained silent.  
  
Angel continued, "Look, I don't understand what happened, and I don't understand why I have the misfortune  
of remembering..."  
  
Spike muttered something, and when Angel pressed, he said loudly, "Kage."  
  
The name sent a shiver coursing through Angel's body; he repeated it slowly, rolling it out - testing it on his own  
tongue.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah - guy's got a pretty twisted sense of humour...must come with the territory and all  
that."  
  
"Territory?"  
  
Spike itched to just hit him - but he lacked the energy and the motivation. "Yeah - lord of darkness and all that.  
Course he wasn't The Man or anything like that."  
  
Angel frowned, and filed the information away for later. "Spike..."  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Angel heard the weariness in his voice, "She may not remember a thing - but you do."  
  
Spike searched his face, not knowing how take that statement.  
  
Angel shrugged, "There's really nothing for me to be angry about...at least not yet.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Dawn! Are you in bed yet?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "I'm not a little kid you know Buffy!"  
  
Buffy poked her head through the door, "Look, I kinda remember that I had bed-times, and you have bed-times  
and..." she glanced at the clock, "It's past yours!"  
  
Dawn sighed, "Yeah, yeah! Let me just finish brushing my hair!"  
  
Buffy stared at her, and Dawn picked up her brush slowly, and slowly pulled it through the long strands. Buffy's  
eyes narrowed, before her head retreated.  
  
Dawn sighed again, and laid the brush down. She picked up her bag, and a book slipped out.  
  
She picked it up, remembering that it belonged to Willow. She made a mental note to return it to the witch the   
next day, chuckling at the thought of Willow reading trashy romance novels. Dawn stared at the cover, for a moment   
she thought of running in and showing Buffy, but then thought better of it. She knew her sister wouldn't appreciate the   
observation that the couple passionately entwined on the cover looked a lot like her and Spike.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter Sixteen - Later

Of Fact and Fiction - Ch 16

  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Sixteen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: This is set during "Spiral", "Weight of the World" and "The Gift" - major spoilers for these three  
episodes, though I'm thinking the majority of you have watched these already. Also the parts in _italics_ indicates flashbacks.  
  
  
Distribution: At my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins" and at FF.net but if you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g>  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.  
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several days had passed, and Spike had thought never to feel such torment. Everything had gone back to what it was  
before. He was madly in love with the Slayer and she could barely tolerate the sight of him. Every time he saw her, his  
stomach would flip over, and the pain of not being able to hold her tore him up.  
  
Spike remembered her expression when she came to him the other day. Her face twisted, as she asked him to take   
care of Dawn. He knew that she hated to ask him, but she was backed into a corner and was helpless. His mind   
flicked back to when she had asked him to take care of her sister and her mother. This time he had said nothing. No   
taunts, no demands.   
  
He was finding it hard to slip back to that time - the time when he would have snapped some comment. Spike  
could see that she had completely slipped from his grasp. Her mind was focused on the coming Apocalypse. There  
was nothing from him to do now, but just ride it out, hoping for the best.  
  
The door of his crypt slammed open, Spike hissed with pain as sunlight struck his outstretched hand.  
  
"Bloody hell woman!"  
  
The very object of his tortured thoughts strode in, brisk and businesslike. Spike found himself longing to see her  
once more in some utterly feminine gown. Then he shook his head deliberately. He had to constantly remind himself  
that it never happened. It was less painful that way.   
  
"Spike you have to help..."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "What now?"  
He was about to go on, when he noticed her face. "What is it Buffy-love?"  
  
Buffy frowned, for a moment distracted by what he called her. Why did she feel that she heard him call her that  
before? But it couldn't be. Spike rarely called her by her name.  
  
Spike was mentally cursing himself for letting it slip.  
  
Buffy shook her head lightly, now was not the time. "She knows Spike."  
  
It took a moment for that piece of information to sink in, and when it did the implications left him breathless.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
Buffy staggered backwards, uncomfortable with what she saw in his eyes. She wanted to wave aside his concern,  
but didn't know how. "We gotta get out of here...we..."  
  
She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and not for the first time, wished that she could just crumble into  
Spike's arms and draw comfort from him. "Transportation...we need..."  
  
"That's easy love - me, you and the Nibblet and the Desoto..."  
  
Buffy frowned, "No - we take everyone. I'm not leaving anyone behind."  
  
He saw the steely determination in her eyes, and decided not to push it. The image of the three of them driving   
off into the sunset shattered.  
  
"Right pet - we're not leaving anyone behind..." he paused, he couldn't help himself. "Well what about the whelp..."  
  
She glared at him, and promptly dropped the subject.  
  
"Come on - grab your blanket. We leave now."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Come on luv! I'm burning up under here in case you hadn't noticed!"  
  
Buffy ignored Spike's whinging, carefully assessing the vehicles. She knew what she wanted.  
  
Spike longingly at a black Porsche. Buffy caught him staring and merely raised one eyebrow. Spike sighed, and  
walked on, unable to cast one last glance at the Porsche.   
  
"It's calling me luv."  
  
Buffy ignored him, shaking her head, then she saw it.  
  
"There! It's perfect!"  
  
Spike peered over her shoulder, "Oh bloody hell! You must be kidding!"  
  
Buffy shook her head, and strode resolutely forward, once more ignoring Spike's muttered comments.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The door of the Winnebago banged open. Spike winced; he wasn't relishing this. He reminded himself that he had  
swore that he would do anything for Buffy - even put up with the whelp and the Watcher.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
Spike sighed inwardly, and turned in his seat, glad for the black goggles that he had to wear. This way, he didn't  
really have to look at them, and see the disgust in their eyes. "Just out for a jaunt. Thought I'd swing by and say  
howdy."  
  
Giles glared at him, wondering what in God's name possessed Buffy to bring along the infernal vampire. "Out."  
  
Buffy, who had been silent until now, looked up. "He's here because we need him."  
  
Spike's chest lifted with pride, she needed him.   
  
Xander, who had been glaring at Spike, now spoke up. "The hell we do."  
  
Buffy sighed. She really didn't have the patience to deal with this. "If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me that  
has any chance of protecting Dawn."  
  
"Buffy, come on..."  
  
Her patience snapped. "Look, this isn't a discussion! He stays. Get over it."  
  
Buffy grabbed a map, and strode to the back; her fury causing her to slam the door.  
  
Spike couldn't help himself, he felt the grin stretching his lips. Buffy needed him.  
  
"Buckle up, kids. Daddy's puttin' the hammer down."  
  
  
***  
  
Never again did he want a repeat performance of that harrowing ride.  
  
His hands had never been so abused...well there was that one time with Dru...he shook his head.  
  
First the blonde witch had singed his hand. This was the first time that Spike had seen what the hell-bitch  
had done to Red's lover. His respect and admiration for the red-haired witch grew in leaps and bounds. Seeing how  
she handled the situation, had made Spike realise the gravity of the situation, and finally Spike pushed thoughts of  
that other time and place out of his mind. Now was not the time - it may never be the time.  
  
Now his hands had been reduced to bloody strips as he had held onto that sword, instinct driving him.  
  
Spike sighed, and pulled out his cigarettes. He badly needed to feel the smoke moving through his dead veins -  
making him feel alive again.  
  
He mentally cursed as he fumbled with his lighter, the bottom of the lighter jabbing into his bandaged hands.  
"Ow."  
  
He shook his head, pain and annoyance building into anger, but before he could throw away the lighter in anger,  
the whelp walked over to his side. Spike looked up, wary. He was certain that the whelp had found his perfect   
moment to ridicule him...  
  
Xander took the lighter and lit it, holding it out to Spike silently.  
  
Spike sighed, muttering his appreciation.  
  
The smoke swirled into his dead lungs, and he sucked it in with vicious appreciation.  
  
"You know, those things'll kill you."  
  
Spike looked up, trying to hide his amusement behind a facade of annoyance.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Spike wanted to chuckle at Xander's disconcerted expression, but refrained from saying anything.  
  
"I mention today how much I don't like you?"  
  
Spike grinned internally; outwardly he nods casually. "You mighta let it slip in ..." he glances at Xander. "Once or   
twice."  
  
Spike saw the small smile, and was at a loss. Nothing like your world collapsing around you to form friendships.  
  
"How're your feelers?"  
  
Spike sighed, quickly glancing around to make sure that Buffy wasn't in hearing distance. "Nothing compared to the  
little bits we're gonna get chopped into when the Renaissance Faire kicks the door in." he gestures to the door,   
drawing Xander's attention to it. "And here we bloody sit."  
  
Xander sighed dejectedly, "It's not like we got much of a choice."  
  
"Could make a break for it!" Spike began to warm up to the idea. "Use General Armour-All as a shield, get to the doc's car, and..."  
  
Xander interrupted him. "Great plan. And while all the hacking and slashing's going on, what are you gonna be doing,  
huh? Throwing migraines at 'em?"  
  
Spike was irritated at the reminder of his helplessness. "Look, we stay here, we all die! At least this way, some of us  
might get..."  
  
"No."  
  
They spun around, to see Buffy standing in the doorway.  
  
Spike felt a stab of guilt, he knew what all these people meant to her, but this waiting was driving him nuts.  
  
"We're all gonna make it. I'm not losing anyone."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Everything exploded as Glory surged forward, dragging a screaming Dawn.  
  
Spike had been knocked into Xander, groaning, he surged to his feet. He had become to know Glory's fist too   
intimately for his taste.  
  
He ran out, acutely aware of the Scoobies following him closely. His steps faltered as the scent of blood in the air  
reached him. Before his eyes saw, he knew. Glory had come, and left in a blaze of death.  
  
Refusing to just stand there, Spike pointed to the car, ready to follow the bitch.  
  
He and Xander reached the car, and he spun around, expecting to see the Slayer close on his heels. He was shocked  
to see her kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
_"Do it Spike. I want it to end...Death is my gift Spike, and I'm through giving it."_  
  
  
Spike shook his head. He had seen that empty look in her eyes before, saw that she had given up. He ran back  
the way he had come, calling her name.  
  
  
***  
  
"Oi! Rise and shine luv!"  
  
Spike wanted to shake her again, but knew it was fast becoming useless.  
  
He stared into her vacant eyes; he would've given anything to hold her as he had before. But knew he couldn't...  
  
The witch was planning again, but Spike was too preoccupied to care.  
  
***  
  
Willow sat on the bed. If Tara had been...normal...she would've protested strenuously to what she was doing right  
now. But Willow had run out of options.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them again, she was in a brightly lit room; she blinks in confusion. Willow looks around, taking   
note of all the flowers in the room.  
  
"Hi Willow."  
  
Willow turns and smiles, "Hello Buffy."  
  
***  
  
Willow's headache was worsening. She stood back, watching the vicious cycle for what had to be the fifth time.  
  
The little girl ran up to her mother and father, gazing at her new little sister. Willow listened with a sick feeling in her  
stomach, as the young version of Buffy begged her mother to take care of baby Dawn.  
  
Then Buffy was putting a book back on the shelf, pausing for a moment. Willow's confusion was growing by leaps  
and bounds.  
  
In a flash, they were in the desert, Willow shuddered lightly, she hated seeing the First Slayer - still hadn't gotten  
over the whole killing in the dreams thing.  
  
Willow sighed, as she followed Buffy to Joyce's grave, and watched in sick fascination as the Slayer suffocated her  
sister.  
  
Then in a flash they were back at the beginning.  
  
Willow had been unsuccessfully trying to grab Buffy's attention - and then...  
  
Willow stopped, and stared, unsure what she was seeing. The moment passed quickly and the cycle resumed.  
  
This time, Willow waited patiently, something about what she had seen had stirred something within her.  
  
There...Willow wanted to grab the remote control to Buffy's subconscious, and freeze the moment.  
  
Spike was holding Buffy's hand, his thumb gently stroking Buffy's hand. Spike was wearing old-fashioned clothing,  
Willow had never thought to see the blonde vampire in tights, but she didn't have the time to appreciate the view.  
  
Willow grabbed this Buffy's other hand, "Buffy!"  
  
Buffy's head snapped up, "Willow?"  
  
"What is this?" she waved her hands frantically.  
  
Buffy stepped back from Spike, looking at him, "I...I...I don't know..."  
  
"When did this happen Buffy?" Somehow, Willow knew that this, seemingly unimportant scene was key to what was  
troubling the Slayer.  
  
Buffy frowned, genuinely distressed. "I don't know Willow."  
  
They both stepped back, and everything around them flashed. Willow grabbed this Buffy's hand tight, not wanting   
to lose her.  
  
They were outside, and it was dark. Both Buffy and Willow looked around, confused. Then in the distance, something  
caught Willow's attention.  
  
As she watched the figures became shockingly clear.  
  
It was Spike and Buffy, and this time, both of them were dressed in old-fashioned clothing. Buffy wore a gown  
of brilliant sapphire, and she held Spike's hand.  
  
Willow glanced at her Buffy's face, and noted the shocked expression on her face.  
  
Another flash. Willow looked around, still gripping her Buffy's hand. She immediately spotted Spike and Buffy.  
They were dressed the same as before, and it was a scene that Willow had witnessed often. They were arguing.  
  
Willow felt more comfortable with a scene such as this, she and her Buffy watched intently as the two argued.   
Spike spun on his heel, and Buffy's hand reached out to grab his.  
  
Both Willow and her Buffy gasped, as the other Buffy grabbed Spike's neck and pulled him down for a vicious kiss.  
  
  
_"Holy Mother of Christ!"  
  
The Scoobies turned; Xander had flung the book across the room, and was now  
standing on the chair, staring at it aghast.  
  
Willow bent to retrieve it, "Xand..."  
  
"Don't touch it! Oh God - that isn't Buffy - she is not doing that!" Xander panted  
frantically, his eyes wide. Anya tried to calm him down, but he refused to let her  
touch him.  
  
Hurt, Anya drew back, staring at Xander, uncomprehending.  
  
Confused, Willow opened the book and read. She gasped. "Oh God..."_  
  
  
  
Willow's eyes snapped open, mouth dropping. She stared at the couple before them, her head felt clammy. Why  
hadn't she noticed it before?  
  
The Buffy that stood by her side, stared, her own eyes wide.   
  
The scene before them changed once more, this time, instead of the violent flash, the scene before them slowly  
melted away, revealing another beneath it.  
  
Buffy's body shook, as she watched.  
  
  
_Spike was seated at the piano, fingers dancing over the keys. The music changed again, this time  
effortlessly slipping into a soft romantic song, every note was filled with sweetness and longing.  
  
And her heart found what it had been looking for.  
  
Buffy's feet led her to his side. The music softened even more, she watched his fingers caressing  
the keys, and her stomach clenched as she imagined those fingers dancing effortlessly  
on her body._  
  
_"They say..."  
  
She was startled when he started to speak, but she stilled her racing heart, and listened.  
  
"...that love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules." He looked up, and  
she was caught up in his eyes, his eyes which held her captive just as surely as any steel chains.  
"Then you must forget the rules and play from the heart..."_

  
  
Willow and Buffy's eyes met.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy gasped as her eyes snapped open. "Willow!"  
  
Willow took her time in opening her eyes. Finally, when her eyes opened, she could do nothing but stare at her  
best friend.  
  
Buffy's head whirled. She was so confused.  
  
Willow shook her head lightly, trying to clear the heaviness she felt. Why didn't she notice it before? This heavy,  
oppressiveness - weighing down on her mind.  
  
They stared at each other for a full minute, before Buffy stood. "Later."  
  
Willow nodded slowly, still staring at Buffy.  
  
  
***  
  
She was furious. How dare he suggest such a thing to her.  
  
Buffy had been shocked when Giles had suggested the most unthinkable thing.  
  
Spike followed her, he could almost feel the tension rolling off her shoulders in palpable waves.  
  
She strode into her house, her determined strides not faltering.  
  
"Uh, Buffy... "  
  
Spike sighed inwardly, he waved his hand in front of him, indicating the barier. Buffy frowned at him,  
and he sighed. "If you wanna just hand them over the threshold, I'll..."  
  
Then it clicked. "Come in, Spike."  
  
That he didn't expect. Slowly, as if not willing to believe, Spike stepped forward.  
  
A smile lit up his face, and Buffy's heart clenched - she had seen that smile before...or not...  
  
"Hmm." Spike murmured appreciatively. "Presto. No barrier."  
  
Buffy stares at him, wondering if she should say something, then Spike abruptly broke the eye contact, and  
strode purposefully into the living room.  
  
"Um, won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates while you take on the lady   
herself." He needed to be in action, not wanting to stop and allow himself to think.  
  
But obviously she had other things planned.  
  
"We're not all gonna make it. You know that."  
  
Spike looks up at her, not knowing what else to say, he simply said, "Yeah."  
He grabbed a couple of weapons, and walked over to her side, "Hey. Always knew I'd go down fightin'."  
  
He was desperate to lighten the mood, but once again, Buffy had other things on her mind.  
  
"I'm counting on you ... to protect her."  
  
Spike finally turned serious, as he stared into her eyes, 'Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight."  
  
  
"I'll be a minute."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She turns and proceeds up the stairs, Spike felt he had to say something...anything...it may be his last chance.   
  
"I know you'll never love me." At least, he thought to himself, not in this lifetime.  
  
She paused, and turns back to face him, something in her face, made him press on. "I know that I'm a monster. But  
you treat me like a man. And that's..."  
  
Spike forced himself to stop. Get over it mate - that time...it's done.  
  
Buffy gazed down at him, unsure what to say.  
  
"Get your stuff, I'll be here."  
  
She paused for a moment, before continuing up the stairs.  
  
Buffy was a wreck - she didn't know what she should do. She and Willow had not talked about what had happened,  
and she didn't know if she would be able to.  
  
But then Buffy, steeled herself - she had to do this now, she didn't have the time to waste...  
  
She walked into Dawn's room, she went to Dawn's bed, and turned the covers down. She had to reassure herself  
that she was getting her sister back, and when she did, she'd want to sleep and she would...  
  
Buffy's troubled mind stilled as her gaze fell on a book on Dawn's bedside table.  
  
Slowly she picked it up. She stared at the cover. Slowly she sat down.  


  
_"Pink Slayer? Why do I suddenly think of fluffy bunnies?"  
  
Buffy jumped a little, as she felt his breath tickle her ear. "Bunnies Spike? I  
have no intention of scaring Anya."   
_  
  
Buffy flipped through the pages some more.  
  
  
_The door opened slowly, cautiously, as if the person opening it was unsure if she wanted to let  
anyone in.  
  
Danica peered around the frame, her eyes seeking the large eyes of the one known as Buffy.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "Danica!"  
_  
  
_Spike felt numb, what was she saying? "Well pet, in this case, I would like a little something.  
I begged you for a crumb..." he paused to think. "Alright I got more then a crumb - I got a   
whole slice. But Buffy, I want the loaf."  
  
Buffy blinked, amusement dancing in her eyes, "What's with the bread metaphors?"  
  
"Buffy..."  
_  
  
_"Oh God Spike!" All the frustration, fear and rage that had been bottled up in her rushed out of her in one sob.  
Buffy hated to cry, especially in front of Spike, but even though her pride protested, the tears won out.  
  
Buffy sniffed, wiping her face quickly in her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
Soothingly, Spike hushed away her protests, cradling her in his arms, giving her the support that she needed.  
  
She turned in his embrace, "You gotta know right?"  
  
"What do I know luv?"  
  
Buffy blew out a breath of frustration, her temper flaring briefly, "Spike!"  
  
"Say it Buffy."  
  
She couldn't refuse the plea in his voice, who could? "I love you."  
  
Spike stared at her stunned. He had known what she was going to say, but the effect those three little words had on  
him was indescribable.  
  
Buffy stared at him, fidgeting, "Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Technically, Spike had professed his love for the Slayer before, but now she waited, anticipation and fear of rejection,  
making her unable to find a comfortable spot to stand in.  
  
He saw this, and it drew out a tender smile, he pulled her in for a fierce kiss, and Buffy was once more lost to the world  
as her senses were assaulted.  
  
She shivered as he leaned close to whisper in her delicate ear. "Always and forever Buffy-love. Until the day I crumble to   
dust, I would always love you."_  
  
  
Buffy dropped the book. Her eyes closed, before it had been snatches here and there of what seemed to be   
memories. But now it had changed - it was different. Now she knew.  
  
Buffy's arms wrapped around her stomach, she felt physically ill. She wanted so badly to just curl up into a ball,  
and wait for all of this to end. She simply couldn't deal with it, she didn't want to deal with it.  
  
But Spike...  
  
No, nothing has changed, at least not yet. Buffy could never forget that her sister's life was still in jeopardy. Forcefully,  
she pushed aside all thoughts of Spike and another world.  
  
She'll deal with it later - everything had to wait until later.  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter Seventeen - Another Chance

Of Fact and Fiction

  
  
  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Chapter Seventeen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is set during The Gift - major spoilers for that episode - this is the last chapter, but  
hold on for the epilogue! 

_italics_ indicate flashbacks 

  
Big thanks to my beta reader Niriz for getting me through this fic. Special thanks to Annamarie for her great  
advice and always uplifting comments. And I also wanted to thank every single person who has reviewed this fic,  
you guys made it so much easier to write!  
  
  
Distribution: So far? Only at my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins", "Dancing with Death"  
and at FF.net but it you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know  
where it's going, and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! g>  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone's up there."  
  
Spike, Xander and Anya cowered behind fallen debris, and they sat tense, waiting for an opportunity  
  
Spike stared up at the platform. The first time he had seen the tower, his stomach had flipped upside down. The   
thought of Dawn up there, terrified and alone made him want to tear someone into tiny bloody pieces.  
  
Xander's voice broke him out of his reverie, "Okay, we gotta charge or something." Xander eyed the minions that had   
gathered at the base of the tower, reminding himself that most were innocents.  
  
"We tried that."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow's gaze was fixed on the tower. She flicked a glance at Spike and the others. Bits and pieces were coming  
back to her, and she remembered one very important thing.  
  
Concentraring, Willow reached out to the blonde vampire, 'Spike. Can you hear me?'  
  
Spike frowned, hearing a very familiar voice in his head. It brought certain memories to the fore, certain memories  
that he had swore to push away for the moment. "Yeah, loud and clear."  
  
Willow wanted to smile, she could see images flashing in Spike's mind, but she firmly told herself that she would   
examine this intresting phenomen at a later time, she focused on one thing. 'Is there someone up there with Dawn?'  
  
"Yeah, can't tell who." Spike squinted, trying to get a better look.  
  
Xander glanced over at the blonde vampire who seemed to be muttering to himself. "Are you talking to us?'  
  
'Get up there. Go now.'  
  
Spike flicked a hesitant glance at the minions who formed a virtual wall between him and the tower. "Yeah, but..."  
  
Willow didn't need to deal with a hesitant Spike. 'Go!'  
  
Obeying the voice of command, Spike surged to his feet, leaving a stunned Xander and Anya behind.   
  
Willow reached for Tara, who immediately placed her hand in her lover's.  
  
Spike grinned to himself as the crowd parted before him, he didn't have the time to appreciate the whole thing though,  
and he used the moment to sprint effortlessly through.  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy continued to pummel her mercilessly with the hammer, relishing the feel of for once being in control against   
something that she should be powerless against. She had been beaten up one too many times beneath Glory's  
hands, and this time she felt damned good.  
  
"You're just a mortal!" Glory gasped, as she struggled to her feet, "You couldn't understand my pain..."  
  
Buffy grinned grimly, "Then I'll just have to settle for causing it."  
  
She slammed the hammer down again, relishing seeing Glory reel backwards.  
  
"You can't kill me..."  
  
"No." Buffy hefts the hammer over her shoulder once more, she really liked this feeling. "But my arm's not even  
tired yet."  
  
Once more the hammer slamed down, and Buffy secretly relished the sound of the sickening crack of bones   
breaking.   
  
She'd been told she had a thing against authority, but considering her past experience with any form of authority,   
Buffy felt she was justified. Another reason why she felt so damned good was that somehow, beating the shit out of  
Glory was payback against another dark god that she had been powerless against.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
She knew she should feel something at the sight of those glistening tears, but Buffy was completely unmoved.  
This bitch had caused her too much pain. "You're a god. Make it stop."  
  
Something inside just snaped, as Buffy envisioned her sister's petrified face, Willow's agony over Tara, Spike...  
  
The hammer relentlessly pounded, again and again, without mercy.   
  
Then it happened, the hammer pausing in it's downward decent. The hell-bitch was no longer lying there - it was Ben.  
Buffy felt cheated, as she looked down at Ben's battered face.   
  
"I'm sorry." the words slipped past his cracked lips, as he stared up at her, eyes glassy with pain.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat; that was a low blow. "Tell her it's over. She missed her shot." She continued to   
gaze down at him, one part of her wanted to snuff out his life, another, far more dominant part, screamed that he  
was an innocent. "She goes. She ever, ever, goes near me and mine again..."  
  
She let the threat hang in the air, one's imagination could conjure more horrific images then her words could.  
  
"We won't. I swear."  
  
  
***  
  
Spike grimaced, and struggled to stand. He had to get back up there... Dawn...Buffy...Damn it. He had failed  
them, he had failed her.  
  
With a pained groaned, his world blackened, but before he lost consciousness, he could've sworn he heard a very  
familiar taunting laugh.  
  
He whispered the dark god's name, before he lost his hold.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy, it's started."  
  
Chaos ruled around them, and one thing ran through Buffy's mind.  
  
He had won.  
  
She still couldn't remember everything, but this much she knew.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy turns back to her sister, she couldn't understand why her sister was apologising to her. It should be her   
apologising to Dawn. For not saving her, for not being enough. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Dawn stares at her, before attempting to rush past her. Knowing her sister very well, Buffy anticipated the move and  
grabbed her, "What are you doing?"  
  
Dawn was becoming frantic. "I have to jump. The energy..."  
  
Buffy stared at her, the words weren't sinking in. Dawn couldn't. "It'll kill you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Buffy stared into her sister's eyes, and what she saw was not the eyes of a young girl. What she saw was determination,  
and full awareness of the situation. If Dawn said she would jump she could.   
  
"Buffy I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."  
  
"No." How could this be happening? Did her baby sister actually think she would just let her...  
  
"Buffy you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing it'll never stop. You know you have  
to let me. It has to have the blood."  
  
Buffy stared at her, anguished. When did her sister grow up? Then it struck her. It was time. She should've known.  
A part of her wanted this so badly. The need to end a life that had been filled with pain. It was the selfish part of  
her, a part that would insist that she was doing this for the good of the world, not because she was tired. Another  
part, so much fainter, cried out for what could've been.  
  
She turned to face the platform.  
  
Dawn saw immediately what she wanted to do. "Buffy no!"  
  
"Dawnie I have to." It was the only way. There was no time for regrets, or thinking of what could've been.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen."  
  
  
***  
  
He knew.  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open, his eyes riveted to the platform. "No...Buffy no!"  
  
He tried to get up, but his body failed him, as his legs crumpled beneath him. Spike fell to the ground, an anguished  
sob bursting forth from the depth of his being. He blamed the world, blamed Hikari for choosing her, blamed Kage.  
  
Spike still vividly remembered his own death, at the thought of the woman he loved beyond all sense, the agony  
of the death of his being consumed him.  
  
***  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kage surged to his feet, "Look at that! You gotta admit, it doesn't get more perfect then that!"  
  
Hikari crossed her arms, glaring at him. She stayed silent.  
  
Kage wanted to dance. Never in the course of history had he waited this long for the death of a Slayer. They usually  
only survived a year or two. But this one. This one simply ruined his reputation. It was bad enough that the actual  
Slayer, the one that the line runs through was in jail. Kinda makes it that much harder to kill her off. But he liked  
that one. He was unspeakably relieved to see the ending of this Slayer.  
  
He spun around to face his sister. "Told you I'd get her this time!"  
  
Hikari remained stonily silent.  
  
Kage was acting like a child, "I wanna watch it again! Let's go right to the part when they go back and Angel's all  
confused - I love that part." Kage drew himself up; he deepened his voice, and pretended to draw a cloak around  
his body, "I am Angel, the blood-guzzling defender of the weak and innocent!" He whirled around, and pointed at thin  
air. "No need for your gratitude! Just get your sweet and tempting neck away from me! Now I'll scurry off into the  
darkness with smoke mysteriously billowing out behind me in all my heroic glory!"  
  
Hikari finally breaks her silence, rolling her eyes at her brother's antics. "What is it with you and that vampire?"  
  
Kage shrugs. "Eh - I don't like him. He gives me the wiggings - unnatural that's what it is. That soul, the rescuing, the   
hair gel. It all gets to be too much!"  
  
Hikari rolls her eyes again. "So you'll settle for tormenting him for the rest of his days?"  
  
Kage shrugs again, "Well...yeah. I'd get some mileage out of that one."  
  
Hikari sighed, "You know the soul thing? I think he gets enough torment from that."  
  
Kage glared at her, "What is it with you and vampires? You're as bad as that Slayer!"  
  
Hikari raised a challenging eyebrow, "What is it with you and the dark Slayer?"  
  
Kage fell silent, glaring at her. He sighed, letting go of the argument. "It's done. My rep is saved - all's well that  
ends well."  
  
With another sigh of perfect contentment, Kage strides out.  
  
Hikari glares at his retreating back, her gaze flicked back to the frozen scene. "Well...we'll see about that."  
  
  
***  
  
  
He watched her walk up the stairs, he wanted to lift the invisible weight off of her shoulders, smooth her hair back  
and tell her everything was going to be ok.  
  
Wearily, Spike rubbed the back of his neck, how many times did he have to tell himself to be focused? It just never  
worked, and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be able to...he wouldn't be enough...  
  
He sensed her coming long before she actually did; a light shudder racked his body. He didn't turn even as she   
slowly made her way down the stairs. He had to collect himself first, he could never just *look* at her. He always  
had to prepare first.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Slowly he turned, something about the way she stood warned him that something was a little off.  
  
"Slayer." He couldn't bear to use her name - not now. He had to be focused, in control.... and damn did she have  
to look so good? She wasn't making it easy for him. But then she never did.  
  
Buffy walked slowly towards him, one hand behind her back, hazel-green eyes glinting with resolve.  
  
Unsure, Spike took a step back, "Slayer?"  
  
Calm, controlled...no thoughts of warm skin, slick beneath his touch...  
  
She stopped mere centimetres before him, her scent wrapping around his head, making his head spin.  
  
"Spike..." she was so close that her warm breath feathered along the underside of his jaw, curling beneath one ear  
making him shiver again. Control...  
  
She looked up at him, and Spike was transported to that other place again, a place where she whispered her love  
for him...Focus!  
  
One hand reached up to touch his cheek, Spike told himself sternly not to press into her hand and purr himself silly.  
  
His vision went all red.  
  
Startled, he blinked then stepped back. The red turned out to be red leather cover of a book.  
  
  
***  
  
Kage's mouth dropped as he stared. "What have you done?!"  
  
Hikari grinned to herself, and merely reclined backwards, watching her brother rant and rave.  
  
***  
  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
Spike blinked, confused by the solemness he saw in her eyes. "Known what Buffy-love?"  
  
As soon as he let the endearment slip out, she grabbed hold of his arm, tugging on it insistently. "That - right there."  
  
Spike smiled down at her sadly, misunderstanding her meaning, "Ah luv, I've known that for a while - you've known  
that for a while. Have you got amnesia or something pet?"  
  
Buffy blew out her breath, exasperated. Wordlessly, she flipped the book open to a page and thrust it beneath   
his nose.  
  
Spike stepped back and took the book from her hands. The veil of confusion lifted, as he read.  
  
"Buffy I..."  
  
Buffy took a step back, unsure of what she wanted accomplished. "How long have you known?"  
  
Spike stared into her eyes, silent for a moment.   
  
He wasn't sure what this meant - did she remember? His mind couldn't formulate a response until he knew how   
she felt.  
  
Buffy also remained silent, staring up at him. Finally she let out her breath in one slow rush.  
  
She took another step close, closing the gap between them. She placed one hand on his chest.  
"We don't have much time Spike, so I need you to..." she took a deep breath, there was too much for her  
to process. Tentatively, she reached up, one hand curling around his neck and bringing him close. Just as tentatively,  
she touched her lips to his.  
  
In one blinding flash, everything became crystal clear. For one shining moment, their world and all it's problems  
disappeared.  
  
Amid all the trappings of hell on earth, she found heaven in their kiss. It quenched a thirst that was parched for  
relief. It fed a hunger that consumed her soul. It filled every crack and crevice and ache in her heart. Just that  
clinging together, that meeting in mutual longing and need, it made all that was wrong disappear. It made  
everything right. Memories came tumbling back. She remembered the feel of his hands gliding along her body,  
remember those hands urgently tangling in her hair. Mostly importantly she remembered how safe and content she  
felt in his arms.  
  
If she was starving for this - this affirmation - he was positively ravenous. He took possession of her mouth with his  
lips then his tongue. Not tentative. Not gentle. But needy and demanding. It was what Buffy wanted above a  
all things.  
  
Spike's mouth slanted across hers, fitting them closer as his tongue slid between her sensitive lips. It lasted only a few   
seconds, but it felt like hours to Spike. The dark cloud that had been hanging over his head, dissipated.  
  
She pulled back, and without a word, turned and strode out the door.  
  
For a moment, Spike was rooted to the floor. He stared after her, his thoughts jumbled. Then reality came crashing  
down again. Now was not the time.   
  
He had a hell-god to kill, lunatics to stabilise, a girl to rescue and a world to save. Well, technically that was Buffy's job. He was just the backup crew.  
  
  
***  
  
The wind ripped at his hair and clothing, and he stared at the...thing...with undisguised loathing.  
"You don't come near the girl, Doc."  
  
Doc cocked his head to the side, and appraised him "I don't smell a soul anywhere on you. Why do you even care?"  
He was genuinely curious, it wasn't an everyday occurrence for a vampire such as Spike to care about mortals.  
  
His blues flashed with some indescribable emotion, "I made a promise to a lady."  
  
Doc grinned, so the rumours were true. "Oh?"  
  
Doc's tongue lashed out at Spike. Spike ducked aside, aware of the damage that tongue could do. Doc dropped to his   
knees and pulled Spike's legs out from under him. That Spike wasn't prepared for and he hit the floor with a thud.  
  
They both struggle to regain their footing; Doc dragged Spike upwards, making sure that the vampire's arms were   
behind him.   
  
"Then I'll send the lady your regrets."  
  
Spike's gaze whips to Dawn's terrified visage. "No."  
  
Gleefully, Doc pushes him over the edge.   
  
The air was rent with Dawn's scream, as she watches horrified as Spike disappears over the edge.  
  
Doc turned to Dawn, and she shrank back from the malicious glint in his dark eyes. The knife flashed in his hand,  
blood still dripping from its edge.  
  
Dawn's eyes are rivted to the knife and the blood that oozed off it. Time for her slowed, as she watched the crimson  
drops fall, mimicking the tears that flowed down her cheek.  
  
The knife flashed in the darkness and Dawn cried out, pain lashing out from her stomach.  
  
"Shallow cuts..." tears flowed, as she watches him horrifed and helpless. "...Shallow cuts... "  
  
Another cry of pain escaped her lips as the knife once more flashed.  
  
Dawn closed her eyes, unwilling to just watch him cut her up into little pieces. She began to pray for the whole  
thing to just be over. She braced herself for another cut, and instead heard the dull thud of flesh against flesh.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, and cried out in relief as she saw Spike. He was leaning over the railing, watching   
something disappear into the rubble below with great satisfaction.  
  
Dawn glanced down; she could feel a thin trickle of blood flowing from her stomach. "Spike..."  
  
Spike turned back, "Come on Nibblet."  
  
Swiftly he untied her, she grabbed hold of his hand, "Spike listen...the blood."  
  
Spike's swept over her torn dress, "Don't worry about it pet, we'll get you home and cleaned up..."  
  
"No Spike you don't understand!" she was becoming frantic, "The ritual...the blood...the portal will open once  
my blood has been spilled and it won't stop until the blood stops flowing!"  
  
Then it hit him. Just as a drop of her blood hit the floor.  
  
A small vortex opened. His gaze was torn between Dawn and it, and Spike felt an emotion that he hadn't felt in  
years - utter helplessness.  
  
But Dawn, knew what to do. She bared her neck to him, "Do it Spike."  
  
He knew instantly what she was asking of him, "No Nibblet...no..."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "You have to! You don't have to kill me...just take enough to..."  
  
Spike shook his head firmly, "I'm not going to do it Dawn. I can't do it."  
  
Dawn's eyes began to mist over, "We don't have time to argue over this William." she bares her neck once more.  
"Do it."  
  
Spike stared into her eyes, and took a step back. He promised Buffy that he'd protect her sister. Nothing came  
before Dawn's life.  
  
Furious now, Dawn grabed the knife that had fallen to the ground. Spike saw what she was doing, and reached out  
to stop her, but she was faster then him. Without hesitation, the knife flashed, and a thin line of red marred her  
once perfect neck.   
  
Spike took another step back, the scent of Dawn's blood filled the air, making him light-headed, but still he backed  
away from her.  
  
Dawn's eyes narrowed, as she watched him back away, she grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him in.  
  
Spike's stomach churned, and he felt nauseous. He wanted to pull back, and Dawn wouldn't have the strength to hold  
him, but ultimately, he was weak.  
  
The intoxicating scent of human blood flooded his senses. He hadn't been anywhere near the stuff since Drusilla  
had been in town. It had been to damn long. Besides, he had to save the world didn't he?  
  
With that flimsy excuse, he drank.  
  
Dawn's blood was sweet, with a tinge of something...it zapped his mouth pleasantly, his head began to spin as the   
blood filled his veins. However intoxicated Spike was, he could never forget who he was drinking out of.  
  
By now, the throb had slowed and the small vortex had disappeared. He pulled away. Woozily, Dawn drooped in  
his arms.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
He whirled around, "Buffy."  
  
Buffy stared at him, eyes wide, and he knew that she had seen.  
  
She rushed to take her sister from his grasp, in her panicked rushed, she pushed Spike aside, and he fell to the ground.  
  
Dawn stirred, feeling her sister's warm hands taking her by the shoulder. "Buffy?"  
  
Instantly, Buffy turned to her, "Shush Dawnie, I'm here. Everything's alright."  
  
"Buffy...Spike..."  
  
"I know sweetie." Even though it was meant to be reassuring, both Spike and Dawn heard the harsh edge in Buffy's  
voice.  
  
Dawn struggled to sit up, "No Buffy, you don't understand!"  
  
"I understand more then you think Dawn."  
  
Spike couldn't meet her gaze, he knew that there he would find condemnation.  
  
"Buffy, he saved us...the portal opened and he...I told him to...he didn't want to Buffy..."  
  
Buffy ran her hand through her sister's long locks, noticing that the wounds on her neck had begun to scab. "Shush,  
Dawnie...it's alright."  
  
Xander bounded up the stairs, "Buffy!"  
  
The three turned, Buffy relinquished Dawn to Xander's care.  
  
As Xander ushered Dawn away, she cast one last look at her sister, imploring her not to stake the vampire.  
  
Buffy watched them disappear down the stairs, needing the time to sort out her thoughts and feelings.  
  
Spike remained silent. He knew what he did was wrong, no matter the reasoning. He hated himself. He should've  
found another way...  
  
The feeling of Dawn's blood rushed through his cold body, never had he felt more alive, and at the same time he had  
never felt so sick in his entire existence.   
  
Slowly he realised how very aware he was of Buffy. She was in his blood.  
  
That realisation rocked him to his core. It hadn't occured to him before that Buffy was in him, in the most basic  
way, the blood hummed beneath his skin was hers. As he realised this, he also realised that every naunce of her  
being was heigthened to his already sensitive senses. Her scent was all around him, in him. The very essence of  
what made Buffy - Buffy was in him. It was a drug that he was fast becoming addicted to.  
  
And that realisation was the most dangerous yet. He had told himself, so melodramatically, that he didn't know  
if he couldn't live without her, but now he knew for fact. How long could he survive without basking in the sun  
that was Buffy?  
  
Buffy turned around slowly, her eyes focused on him.   
  
  
  
_He drew up and stared into her eyes, "Just because I love you and you don't   
love me back doesn't give you the bloody right to walk all over me."  
  
  
The kiss was soft at first, hesitant, but as Spike realised what was happening he deepened the kiss.   
Their mouths fused, tongues tentatively exploring. Gently, he pulled Buffy closer to his body, as his fingers  
delved into her hair. Buffy let him bend her backwards as his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth.  
  
  
Buffy stepped forward, "At least I know you'll stay."  
  
Spike's eyes darkened, "I'll never leave you." He grinned at her again. "I'm  
like nothing you've ever know Buffy Anne Summers."  
  
  
A sob racked her body, and Spike pressed her body closer to his, wanting to absorb the cry into  
his very being. Wanting to feel her pain for her, so she would be left with only happiness.  
  
"Spike..."_  
  
  
  
Buffy stared down at him, and she knew.  
  
She knelt down, and tilted his face gently upwards. He gazed at her quizzically. She realised that she had never  
looked at him before, really looked at him. His face had more colour in it, his eyes, hooded as they were,  
sparkled with an inner light. It occured to her, that she had never truly looked at him right after he had just fed off  
a human. His entire being seemed suffused with life.  
  
Buffy couldn't deny the fear and fury that had paralysed her as she first came upon the scene. Her first instinct   
had been to throw a stake at the bastard, but something had stayed her hand.  
  
Now she stared at him. Buffy knew that he wouldn't hurt Dawn intentionally; she could see the torment in his eyes   
that were so blue. The Spike that hovered in the shadows in her mind, was thrown into high relief. The Spike   
of another world stood before her, silently reaching out for her.  
  
Buffy leaned forward, and pressed her lips on his. Spike, for one moment, couldn't move in his shock. He had  
expected to be thrown over the rails, staked, beaten up, not kissed. He groaned, and swiftly pulled her into his   
embrace. This was it; she was slowly killing him with her kisses. Didn't she kiss the poof before she plunged a   
sword into him?   
  
Buffy trailed soft, wet kisses along his cheek, and pressed her mouth to his ear.   
  
"Remember the difference between fact and fiction, and know that the line is often blurred until you don't know anything for certain. Remember that."  
  
Buffy frowned for a moment, she hadn't meant to say that, but it had come out anyway.  
  
Spike jumped slightly, he had heard those words before, and silently threw up a heartfelt thank you to the heavens.  
  
They both leaned backwards, and slowly their lips met in a kiss fierier then the last. Their time had come, and neither  
was prepared to let it go. Of all the kisses they've shared, in this world and otherwise, this was the sweetest. In it's  
honeyed depths, she tasted forever. In it's enveloping warmth, he tasted real life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Epilogue - Happily Ever Afters

Of Fact and Fiction

  
  
  
Of Fact and Fiction - Epilogue  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: At my site "In Dreams and Shadows", "Carnal Sins", "Dancing with Death" and at FF.net but if you  
want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.  
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn unravelled the gauze slowly, frowning at the scarring on her neck.  
  
"Look at that! I'm disfigured!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister, keeping her eyes glued to the TV. "It's just a scratch, I've got worse then that  
measly little thing."  
  
Dawn glared at her, "Well excuse me, I'm not Miss Rambo, sporting my battle scars!"  
  
Willow flicked a glance at the teen from her vantage point from the floor. "Its not bad Dawnie, can barely see it."  
  
Tara offers her a smile, "If you want, I can whip up a cream for you, get rid of that in no time."  
  
The offer, piqued the Slayer's interest. "Really? Would that work on all scars?"  
  
Tara nodded, grinning at her.  
  
"What now? Wanting to get rid of those scratches on your back luv?"  
  
Buffy blushed, and merely threw a cushion at the blonde vampire that just walked in with Xander.  
  
Xander grimaced, "Imagery...like eww."  
  
He hands Anya her glass of water and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.   
  
Anya sighs happily, eyes glued to the screen. "Watching the Apocalypse when its confined to the screen is very  
comforting, as opposed to being in the thick of it."  
  
Xander smiled down at her, and takes her hand. Anya took the opportunity to flash her ring at the Scoobies  
for the umpteenth time.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Tara exchanged amused glances, rolling their eyes at the ex-demon's antics.  
  
Spike handed Buffy her Coke, and moved her legs out of the way. Buffy pouted for a moment, before plopping  
her legs over his.  
  
Dawn grinned at them, still reeling from the fact that her sister and her best friend were together.  
  
Willow suddenly remembered something and looked up at Buffy, "Hey Buff, what happened to the book?"  
  
"What book?"  
  
Willow rolls her eyes, "THE book."  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanges glances, "Oh! THAT book...umm...why?"  
  
Willow shrugs, "Well, you know I kinda wanted to read it again...I don't remember everything you know."  
  
Xander shakes his head, and shuddered, "Don't wanna remember anything - living in the land of the oblivious here  
and liking it damn fine!"  
  
Buffy shrugs, "I'm not sure, Spike?"  
  
Spike tried to hide his grin, but it just wouldn't work, "Wouldn't have a clue Buffy-love."  
  
  
***  
  
A scream rent the air.  
  
Angel was galvanised into action, "What? Cordy what is it?"  
  
Cordelia thrust the book into Angel's hands. "It's evil! I so didn't want to know that much about Buffy's love life!  
Haven't these people heard of 'too much info'??"  
  
With a huff, Cordelia flounced out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Angel.  
  
He glanced down at the book in his hands, and then it clicked. It was THE book.  
  
He should just put it down, throw it out the window, burn it.  
  
Mentally he groaned, as his body sat down. He really shouldn't be doing this...  
  
He flipped the book open and read...  
  
Another scream rent the air.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
LOL - just couldn't resist that final dig at poor Angel ::rolls eyes::  
Well, I hope you guys liked it...  
::eyes glaze over as a half-naked Spike streaks past, clothes falling off::  
Umm...excuse me while I...uh...um...go over there!  
  
  



End file.
